The Chords of Paradise
by Zap797
Summary: When a young man tries to get a job on his travels, he ends up getting thrown into something he never expected that was possible! With only his trusty guitar by his side, he tries to get by in this new world the only way he knows how: Keep moving with a song at hand! Note: Chapters 1-6 rewritten!
1. Intro to Paradise

Welcome Readers! Please relax and have some tea, for the story of 'The Chords of Paradise' is about to begin! Please enjoy!

A/N: Chapters 1-6 were redone, so it should be immensely better. I hope everyone likes it! :)

Touhou belongs to ZUN. If you didn't know that, shame on you!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Intro to Paradise

Just another day on the move. Just another day getting by.

This morning looks like it's going to be the same as mornings in the past. I wake up in the apartment I have been staying in for the past month, looking around the empty place I know I am not going to miss any. I rise from the floor, never bothering to buy a bed or furniture, and prepare the remaining food I have on hand. Once I finished, I went to the washroom to, well, wash myself before I grab some clothes to put on from my pack.

Once I finished making myself decent for the public, I view myself in the reflection of the only window I have, scratch that, _had._ I had on an old standby look of mine, wearing a green, long sleeved shirt and black vest along with a pair of tan cargo pants, and my black shoes to finish the look. I had my black hair held back in a ponytail that went just past my shoulders, though my bangs frame my face since they are not long enough to tie up.

Finished looking at myself, I look outside to view the town in which I have been staying in for this short month. I never really have stayed in one place for long, not because I could never afford a place, but because I never wanted to stay in the first place. Not since the accident years ago.

For the past few years I have just been traveling across the country, renting a cheap apartment and just getting by with what I have. Which isn't very much really, considering all I own is my clothes, preserved food, and other minor stuff all in my bag. That, and my trusty guitar by my side. I could never think of going anywhere without it, it's the only memorable thing I have left.

_I'm losing my train of thought here... I need to get going. Let's see... I packed up my things last night, so all that's left is to slip on my bag, grab my guitar case, and get out of here. _

Leaving my old apartment, I went to the managers office one last time to say goodbye and return my key. When I arrived, the manager is sitting at her desk like usual, working on some mundane thing. I have to wonder if she ever sleeps sometimes...

She looks up at me from her work, giving me what looks like a sad look. "So you really are leaving, huh? I told you that you can stay a longer if you want, I wouldn't mind any."

_I swear, she's way to generous. Not exactly good for business, but good for being human I guess._

"Sorry, I just don't like staying in one place for too long. But thank you very much for letting me stay here all the same."

"How many times do I have to say it? It was a pleasure having you living here. I don't get much guys like you staying here. Your music is great to listen to too." She comments offhandedly, accepting the key I'm handing to her.

"Thank you for saying so. Anyway, I really should be going now. Take care of yourself, will yeah?"

"I will, don't be a stranger Dash!"

_Heh, that's all I was to you a month ago. Ah well, time to get out of here._

My full name is Tadashi Rizumu. Having a Japanese heritage can do that to you sometimes, even though I reside in the States. It was my parents idea to give me a name like that, just like parents usually do to their kids. One day a friend of mine decided to call me Dash as a nickname, thinking it was amusing. However I actually came to like it, so the name just stuck.

Currently I am trying to make my way to the bus station, so I can hop on the next bus out of town. I honestly don't really care where it will lead me, just as long as I keep moving.

_I have to admit, this place has some charms to it. I might want to come back some time for once. They have trees growing in places I wouldn't have figured they would grow, and there's barely any liter anywhere. That's really surprising now that I think about-..._

-flump-

As if just thinking about it summoned it to me, I piece of paper flopped directly onto my face, causing me to flail about like an idiot until I gained the brains to actually remove it from my face.

_Stupid, little piece of... What the heck is this, some kind of flier? Let's see... _

_-_Musician Wanted for Party. Any Instrument Welcome! Experience is preferred. Information provided at the following address...-

_Well now, this is interesting. The date is recent, so this possibly tore from a wall somewhere? I wonder how much they would pay?_

Pocketing the flier after quickly reading the address, I proceed to the destination with gusto using the little knowledge I have from living here. I don't get jobs like this often, so I take every opportunity that is provided to me. Not to mention parties are just plain fun in general...

_I wonder what kind of bash this is going to be? If it's fun enough I may just...huh?_

I pause from my trek to new employment when I get creepy feeling running up my legs. It's an weird feeling, like I'm being watched from behind...and I'm not usually wrong when it comes to my feelings.

_Crud, now what? Could it be some kind of mugger? I hope not, the only thing I have of value is my guitar, and like hell I'm letting anyone take that from me!_

With a quick show of footwork on my part I try to surprise my stalker with my sudden movements. Normally this would be clever...if there was someone to startle.

"Who's there? Get out here, I'm in no mood for this!" I exclaim to the emptiness, hoping to draw out my pursuer.

...

...I think that anyway, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Not even a stray cat chasing after some rodent.

_Odd, I know I felt something behind me. My instincts are not usually wrong when it comes to these things. Come to think of it, I've been having this feeling for a while now. What is up with me lately?_

Determining that nothing is there, I decide to continue my walk to the job opportunity that awaits me. Getting a good look around me, I realize where I am heading is deserted. Double checking the address, I confirm I am heading in the right direction. On top of that, the odd sense of paranoia doesn't seem to leave me alone, but every time I check behind me I get the same results as before. Nothing.

_Ah, whatever! This is getting ridiculous! I'm just going to ignore this until I get to...well hello~?_

I arrive at my apparent destination; A big, abandoned factory building or warehouse of some kind. From the outside it looks old and really run down...

_Ah, I get it! Maybe a bunch of teenagers are throwing this party or something. I remember some guys who used to throw parties in weird places like this all the time! They were an odd bunch... Well, nothing to do but knock I guess._

-bang bang bang-

My knocks echoed inside the big sliding doors, vibrating across the entire face of the wall. "Hello? Is anyone there? I came to apply for that job! Hello~?"

_I'm going to feel real dumb if no one is there waiting for me. Or worse, I'm getting a prank._

"One moment please! I'll be there in a minute!" I woman's voice calls from inside, startling me when I thought no one was home.

_Huh. Not quite the voice I expected, I thought I'd here a young guy or something. And now that feeling of paranoia is gone too. Was I really just paranoid? I guess I'll never figure it out._

The big doors start sliding open in front of me, and now I am standing in front of...an interesting site to be sure. A women that looked her mid thirties with long golden hair, who seems taller than me surprisingly.

_...I guess that idea of teenagers throwing a party is out of the question now?_

Anyway, what is more surprising than her height is her attire. She has a light pinkish, long sleeved dress that layered at the bottom, with the whole front of the dress covered by a long purple...drape? Not quite sure what it's called, but it looks Asian without a doubt. She had red ribbons in her hair, along with a light pink mop hat on her head with a huge ribbon on it. To finish things off she's carrying a light pink parasol, though it doesn't look like it's going to rain anytime soon.

That's not what's weird to me though... Those eyes... They... Those eyes are golden, and they're piercing right through me. They look ancient, but lively at the same time, almost mischievous.

_...That's usually not a good thing for me. Maybe I should just go before-..._

"Well hello there young man, are you here for the musician position?" She greets me in a singsong voice, though it seemed underlined with...scheming? It's hard to place it.

_What a confusing woman... Wait a sec, she asked me a question here! Quick, reply!_

"Um...oh yeah! Yes, yes I did. I am a guitarist you see, so..."

_Here, see? My guitar. Eyes on it, not me!_

"Oh splendid, this will be a very nice change! The usual group couldn't make it this time around, so I was at a bit of a loss..." She explains to me as she begins to mull things over to herself. I gave her a questioning gaze, letting her know that I did not follow her in the least. "Oh I'm sorry about that! Yes, you will do just fine. Can you play some festive songs? That would be appreciated."

"Of course! I take great pride in my craft. You name it, I'll play it." I gloat wholeheartedly, but not without cause.

_I'm not pulling it out of my ass here, lady. My guitar playing is no joke._

"Can you now?" The amusement in her voice is very apparent, though it looks like she believes me. "Well then, I'll take your word for it. I would like you to come with me, if you will. It will be starting soon."

_The party is already about to start? Either she plans poorly, very poorly, or she was expecting me to come. That...would be kinda creepy._

"By the way... The guests are, how should I put it, a lively bunch. I can guarantee that you have never seen anyone like them before. Are you sure about doing this?"

_That's an interesting line of questioning. Should I be worried?_

Despite my worries, I still proceed to follow her into the building. "...Sure, I've seen all kinds. There shouldn't be any problems."

_Why do I feel like I just sealed my fate? Something isn't right..._

"As long as your sure about yourself. Ah, here we go!" She walks through some big double doors casually as I follow right behind. Apparently this is our destination, It certainly is big enough for a party... But there isn't anyone here.

_What is this! There isn't even a rat in here! But something sure smells like one..._

"Oi oi! What is this? There's no one here!" In response to my outburst, this increasingly creepy lady begins to walk toward me with that same amused smile, here golden eyes seemingly begins to glow with her approach.

"Oh my! Whoever said that it was here, Dash-kun?"

_Say what now!?_

With my shock freezing me in place, the woman prods me backwards with her parasol, sending me falling backward with surprising force.

_Hello cold floor, coming to break my fall? How kind... _

I close my eyes on instinct to wait for the inevitable impact of concrete, but when I felt nothing I open them to find that I have fallen into a weird eye shaped hole.

_When was there a hole there? Wait, that isn't important! Where is she? Damn it, those golden eyes of hers are everywhere! What madness is this! Make them stop! Argh, I can't take this... I'm losing it... This is just too much..._

...

* * *

I wake to the sound of birds chirping and bright sunlight hitting me square in the face. Not exactly the best thing to awaken to, but considering I have been waking up to a cold floor, deary ceiling, and sounds of civilization, I can't complain.

But now the question is; how did I get here? The last thing I remember when I was last awake was applying for that job and that golden-eyed...

_That's right, where is she! I have a few words for her! She has some explaining to do! No time to just lay about, I need to find answers here! Eh...where am I anyways?_

From first observation, it looks like I'm in a Japanese building of some sort, which is odd. The walls, the floors, the ceiling, the futon...

_How did I get here...no matter, I can figure it out as I go. Where's the exit? _

I proceed to rise from the roll out bed that is the futon, then make my way through the building to the outside. It wasn't hard, the place was relatively small. But once I made it outside, my mind went for a loop.

_Well one thing is for certain. I'm not in Kansas anymore. Or North America for all I can tell! Where the hell am I!?_

Looking from the outside, I see that I was just inside a Shinto shrine. Although a little run down it looks perfectly useable, it's complete with a donation box and everything. In front of the shrine were the shrine grounds, which looks very spacious, with a pathway to a red gate that I think is called a torii, which leads to the end of the grounds overlooking a hillside.

What I find when I walked past the gate blew away anything I could possibly imagine.

From what I can see from this spot, there's a huge mountain towering out there in the distance, and at its base is a huge lake that seems to be covered in...fog? Mist? It is hard to tell from this spot. Sitting on the other side of the body of water, almost hidden from the mist, appears to be a huge, red building, perhaps a mansion or castle of some sorts? Just down below the hill, there looks to be a village not to far from here, and near there is a huge forest that borders even near here. Further past the village there is a thick foliage that seems like a bamboo forest, considering those aren't very thin trees.

Disregarding the obvious landmarks, everything fits in one spacious valley, surrounded by all sides by a thick mountain range with no way seeing anything past them. But there really is no reason to try, seeing that each and every portion of the valley looks like a painting from a museum. Truly, what I am seeing is a natural thing of beauty. It almost like it is all a fantasy.

"Well, it looks like you're awake." A feminine voice states just behind me.

_Say what now!?_

Needless to say I'm so startled I almost tripped turning around. "Gah! What the hell! Don't scare me like that!"

"Ah, sorry about that! Anyway, how are you feeling? You had a hard fall earlier."

_Who is this I am talking to...a shrine maiden? _

Taking a better look at the lady in front of me, I find she wears a red vest and skirt with a yellow neckerchief and white detached sleeves, and a big, red ribbon tying her dark hair in the back. The outfit itself resembles that of a miko, but it's heavily personalized so the outfit itself looks original.

"Uh... I'm fine thank you..." My brain takes a moment to process the jump scare, leaving me feeling slow minded for the moment. I really hate that sometimes. "Um, if you don't mind me asking... WHERE THE HECK AM I!"

The roar the escaped from my being echoed through the surrounding area, making the shrine maiden wince at the noise. "Hold on, will you?!" She rubs her ears with her hands, no doubt trying to get rid of the ringing that should be there. "Geez, so impatient... You just dropped in out of nowhere, literally if I may add, and were passed out in the back not too long ago. I thought you you were hurt, but it looks like you're fine."

"...Really? Well, thank you for the assist then. But seriously, where am I? And where is that golden-eyed lady?"

When I finished my question, the girl in front of me sighed. Deeply. "...This may take a while to explain. Come inside so I can talk more comfortably, will you?"

"Err, okay then?"

_Obviously she is annoyed about something. I guess I better go with her, best to make sure not to piss her off any more than necessary._

She leads me back into the living room, where there sits a kotatsu in the middle of the room, where I plop down besides and make myself comfortable.

She walks off swiftly for a moment, and just as quickly as she left she reappears, carrying a tray holding what looks like two cups of tea.

_That was fast... Does she have the stuff already made or something? _

"Here, this will clear your head." She hands me one of the cups, and I take it graciously in my hands. Taking a small sip, I can already feel my head clearing up as the tea enters my body, causing me to wonder if she put something in the tea.

"Thank you. I suppose I should explain what happened to me?" She nods, signaling for me to continue. "Well... I was applying for a job earlier, and I met with this weird, blonde lady with a parasol and golden eyes. She pushed me into an eye shaped hole of some kind, and that is when I passed out, I think..."

_Short, sweet, to the point. Good. No need to give unneeded details._

"I see... Well that explains a few things." Her face shows signs of irritation, most likely knowing what is going on. "How do I start explaining this... Ugh, I guess I should just tell you where you are first... It's best you get comfortable, because this will take a while."

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

And thus, for the duration I still had tea in my cup, the shrine maiden gave me a very mind bending, extraordinary explanation of this spectacular place she calls...Gensokyo.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. Please read and review if you would. I'll have the next chapter up quickly!


	2. Stormy Explanations

Next chapter right of the bat. Well? Get to reading it! Go on!

Touhou belongs to ZUN. You know, the guy with the beer?

* * *

Chapter 2 – Stormy Explanations

So after a lengthy conversation with the shrine maiden, this is what I got out of her explanation about Gensokyo. It's a place where everything considered myth, legend, and fantasy is, in fact, real. There is magic here, and beings like youkai, fairies, gods, ghosts, and others such creatures exist, no matter how hard that is to believe. But apparently it's all true; she gave me a pretty good demonstration of what she is capable of with those talismans when I wouldn't settle down about it. The target of this demonstration just happened to be me, unfortunately. It was a...shocking...feeling to say the least.

This valley is also separated from the world I'm from, which is called the outside world around here apparently, by what is called the Great Hakurei Border which surrounds this whole place like one huge bubble. I think I could barely see it in the sky, though I'm not too sure.

_I think that is everything in a nutshell...and my head just cracked like one too. Ugh..._

As the miko starts to rap things up with her explanation, I'm sitting here at the kotatsu, with no more tea in my cup and with my head lopsided with the face that could imitate a zombie very easily. "...And I am Hakurei Reimu, Shrine Maiden of Paradise. I keep the peace around here, and maintain the border as well. Well, I think that was explained well enough...h-hey, are you okay?"

_She looks actually concerned. Well, she has a right to be a guess. I think my eye is twitching..._

I try to sit straight again to give her my reply, but all that got me is a sharp headache. "Just... Just give me a second, this is a lot to... Holy crap..."

_Yeah, my mind broke. Medic! Man down over here!_

"I understand... I suppose this is a normal reaction. Should I get some more tea?"

_You mean some of that mind cleansing stuff that you gave me earlier? Yes please!_

"If you would... I would be grateful." I hand her my empty cup, providing her what she needs to get more mind cleansing liquid. While she is gone doing that, I can sit here with my thoughts, or what's left of them anyway.

_So let's see... What is my current situation? I end up in a place I am unfamiliar with. I have nowhere I can call home here. I'm a complete stranger to everyone around here..._

As I begin to list everything that is going on, I begin to sit straighter as the maze of thoughts in my head begins to map itself. As I did, I came to simple realization.

_How is this any different from how I usually live? I mean, sure there is magic and stuff like that, which is going to be taking a great deal of getting used to, but...that make things interesting, right? I think...I might be able to get used to this. Somehow..._

"Here you go." The now named Reimu comes back with another cup of tea, in which I appreciatively take back into mine. "Anyway, I know how hard it is for outsiders to accept any of this, but..."

"It's okay." I speak up before she continued, startling her. "I'm starting to wrap my head around the idea. I think I will be able to cope."

_Take a sip of the tea, relax the head. Wash and rinse the brain, repeat._

_Ha~...good tea..._

"Oh? Well that was quick. You sure you are going to be alright?" Her concern clearly shows as she inquires my sanity.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. This won't be so different compared to how I usually live to be honest. Besides the obvious I mean."

"Really now? Well then, as long as you're sure." The red-white girl says to me as she begins nonchalantly sipping her own tea. "Well then, I guess I can start explaining how you got here in the first place, and about that person you met before."

_You got my attention right away miss. Tell me what you know! _

"That golden-eyed woman you keep mentioning, her name is Yukari Yakumo, the gap youkai. She's one of the main reasons Gensokyo exists to tell the truth. She has the power over gaps and boundaries, which can be very troubling sometimes. She is the one who brought you here, using those eye shaped gaps of hers."

_...What? She has power over things like that? That is... really broken, in so many ways._

"So that's why her eyes looked like they did, she's a youkai? Scary..."

"Actually, I hear she changes her eye color every now and then. I myself have seen her with purple eyes before." Reimu takes a glance at me from her tea, catching my baffled look. "Anyway, she can travel to the outside world whenever she wants unfortunately. She also tends to just bring outsiders here on a whim. Which is what happened to you it looks like."

"...How very irresponsible. So she...gaped me here? Why me?"

_It's a sound question. Why would an all powerful being like her want with me? I'm a nobody!_

"Because we needed a musician, Dash-kun." Something whispers into my ear creepily, with an all too familiar voice...

_Say what now!?_

"Gah! What is with you people and...sneaking up...on me... What the hell?" I lost my words here inside my mouth, a common response when you see someone hanging from a rip in space.

"It's nice to see you again too." The lady now known as Yukari says with a half pout. I can tell she enjoys messing with me, which doesn't settle well with me.

"...Ugh. You said something about a party?"

_How I just got defused like that I'll never know..._

"Yes, I did. We need someone to play some music for the party here at the shrine. I thought I explained that before?" She says as she sits on that rip in space like a chair.

_Just how does one do something like that?_

"What, you were serious about that? And here I was expecting you were just messing with me."

The gap youkai pulls out a decorative fan, flipping it open to hide her face. "Well, I was doing that too."

_And with that she got a hard glare from me. Congrats Miss Yakumo._

"Yukari, stop messing with him. And what about the Prismriver Sisters? Are they not coming?"

_The 'who' Sisters? Should I know who they are?_

"They can't play for us this time sadly. I was shocked too, but it seems they had a prior engagement, and can't break from it."

_So... I'm the backup guy? Great... What an ego boost that was..._

"I see. So why'd you pick this guy up if that's the case?" Reimu asks, pointing her finger at me rudely.

"I would like to know that as well. Why did you take me? I'm sure there are better prospects out there."

As if what I said was funny, this crazy lady begins to chuckle behind her fan. "You were a skilled musician who was both homeless and wouldn't be missed by anyone. I need someone that could just disappear from society to come here."

_Oi... That was a low blow there...That was it? Just because I'm homeless? Kinda low standards don't you think? I mean seriously that's-! Hey... wait a minute..._

"How the heck did you know that about me? I never mentioned any of that to you before!" I snap at her, my outburst apparently being predictable to her.

"Simple. I've been following your movements for about a week now." She states as if speaking of the weather, though I find it very disturbing.

"You... You've been spying on me!? What the hell! Invasion of privacy much? What gives you the right!"

_That certainly explains the paranoia feeling I've been having. Mystery solved._

"Well how else was I suppose to know you were right for the job? I'll admit I found you by random, but it turned out quite fortunate!"

_I..._

_..I give up... There is no reasoning with her..._

It's at this point Reimu decides to step in again. "You have my sympathies. Being the target of Yukari is very unfortunate indeed."

_Now I get sympathy? Oh well, I'll take it anyways..._

"How mean, Reimu! Here I went and brought a talented musician and I don't get any thanks?"

_Wait, did she say talented? Positive ego boost, get! Though the fact it came from Yukari may hinder its worth..._

At this point, Reimu actually looks curious. "By the way, I keep hearing you're a musician... ah... What's your name?"

The realization that I haven't once told her what my name was hits me, so I attempt for a proper introduction. "Ah yes. My name is-..."

"His name is Tadashi Rizumu. Though I believe he prefers to be called 'Dash'." I'm interrupted by Yukari, practically stealing my thunder in a sense. My reaction is a classic, a prompt face plant into the table.

"...It's... It's a pleasure to meet you..." I murmur from the table, trying to salvage any pride I had left.

At least Reimu is kind enough to offer me the chance. "Likewise, Dash-san." She sits there pondering for a moment, before bringing up a point I'm sure that was coming up. "Huh, what an interesting name. You don't exactly look Japanese."

_...I suppose this needs to be explained as well, huh? Oh well._

"I am on my father's side, though most of my characteristics came from my mother. My family just took on some of his traditions is all, our names being one of them." I explain to her, not being very enthusiastic about it.

"Ah, I see. Well if that's the case, do you know some Japanese? It would prove useful here since that is the primary language."

_Is it now? Well aren't I lucky? Time to impress then!_

What I say next catches my new acquaintances off guard, considering it was in very fluent Japanese. "I do. My father made sure to raise me and my sister bilingual, kept spouting how someday it would be useful to us. I really should have thanked him for it, I never thought I would use it any."

"So you're bilingual? Great, that makes it easier on me. I don't really like messing with peoples language boundaries to much. It feels like cheating sometimes." Yukari laughs a little at herself, though me and Reimu don't follow in her amusement.

_From what I know right now, you are a walking life-hacker. I don't want to hear you saying that you don't like cheating!_

Seeing as we are just speaking in my second language now, I decide to go along with it all. It really doesn't change how I interpret everything anyways. Besides, it sounds like I will need the practice for later anyways. "By the way Reimu-san, you speak English very well. It's surprising actually."

"Thank you. I get all kinds dropping in here thanks to her..." she juts a thumb to Yukari who just huffs to herself. "...So it was a must to learn it. It was surprising how many outsiders knew English, even if it wasn't their first language."

"You forget I was the one who suggested that you should learn it. I even brought you that book."

Reimu was quick do dismiss the floating lady's antics. "Yeah, yeah... So anyway, Dash-san. I keep hearing you are a musician. What instrument do you play?"

"I play guitar. What, you didn't see my...-" My mind freezes when I realize my case wasn't anywhere near me. In a split second I'm dashing around the room, eyes flicking from one corner to another. "MY GUITAR! Where the hell is my guitar?! I can't lose it, there's just no way!"

_Code red! Everyone scramble! Send a search warrant! Do something, anything!_

"Calm yourself Dash-kun, it is right here. I made sure to keep it safe while you were passed out. Your things too..." She sticks her hand in one of those damn gaps of hers and pulls out...

I did nothing less but pounce after my guitar, seizing it quickly, and setting it on my lap faster than you can say natural harmonics! "My baby! Oh thank goodness I thought I lost you!"

My actions left the room speechless as I cradled my life and joy, most likely everyone thinks I'm crazy. "Err, Dash-san. Is that thing that important to you?"

_That thing!? Okay, how can I explain this delicately to explain of important this is to me..._

"Reimu-san, let's just say that I treasure this just as much as I treasure my own life."

She seemed even more baffled than before. At least, until Yukari brought something up. "I'm sure you can relate to him Reimu. How would you feel if someone stole your donation box I wonder?"

That must have gotten through to her, because immediately after an electric atmosphere began to surround her, causing me to recoil. "I would make sure anyone who did would burn in holy fire..."

_Good, it looks like she gets what I was feeling earlier. Now...to see if all is accounted for._

I open up the gold clasps on the black case to reveal my beautiful acoustic guitar, in all its glory. Its main body displays a brilliant thunder cloud pattern, swirling with black and gray, giving it the near impression there is one actually inside it. The bridge was similar, but also sported a bright white lighting bolt traveling up it to the head, like one would when striking the ground.

Personally, it is the ideal image of 'bad ass' in all sense of the word! "Ladies, let me introduce you to my one true companion on my travels. Arashi, my faithful guitar."

The silence that followed would have been very comedic to me, IF I wasn't being completely serious!

_What? What's with the looks? I'm being serious here! Oi!_

"You named your guitar 'Storm', Dash-kun? Really now? You're not being very original here."

_Oi, oi, oi! Lay off, you damned gap youkai! I can name my stuff what I like!_

"So this is a guitar? I must admit, this is my first time seeing one. It looks interesting enough, almost like a sanshin."

"I am mildly impressed, Dash-kun. This guitar is very well maintained. I've seen a few myself before, so I should know."

"Thank you for the compliment, Yukari. So Reimu-san, would you like a demonstration? I'm all set to play a song if you want me to." I ask with enthusiasm, my fingers itching to touch the strings even if she says no.

"...Why not? I would like to hear it I suppose." The maiden say apathetically, but in her eyes I can tell she is curious.

_Best to give this audience what they want then._

"Very well then. Without further adieu, let's get started."

And with that, I start manipulating this brilliant piece of work like a certain gap youkai manipulates her gaps, flawlessly. The sounds comes out clear and beautifully like they usually do as I continue to play. Reimu begins to get absorbed into the song happily, while Yukari just sits there and enjoys, her eyes seems to be watching what I'm doing.

…I never played something like this before actually. I found out on my travels some time ago that when I play my guitar, playing what feels natural to me sounds better than a song already written by someone else. If I like an arrangement I come up with on the spot, I try to remember it for later. I also found I get inspiration by people, so I try to make a song that reminds me of them. Right now I'm thinking about Reimu, and when I envisioning her I see a pathway in spring blanketed in various colors and hues. The song I came up with for that seems to match pretty well with that image.

_Ha... That was a nice one. I think I should remember that for later._

Glancing at Reimu, it looks like she enjoyed it too. Feeling full of energy today, I decide to play another for the heck of it.

_I wonder what would fit Yukari song wise? Probably something really complex like her._

Complex seems to fit the bill, since when I start playing this time I realize how difficult what I'm trying to attempt is! What I feel from Yukari is something like a rift in space, where a final battle of sorts would take place. Like something from one of those fantasy games I've played when I was a kid. This one is really epic!

I look up briefly to see the ladies reaction, and I'm oddly surprised by the outcome I'm getting. Reimu seems like she was getting irritated for some reason, though she still looks impressed by my skill. Yukari on the other hand seems to be enjoying this one much more.

As I end the song this time, I get a small round of clapping from my small audience. Apparently I have pleased them greatly, which was my aim in the first place.

"Well done Dash-kun, that was very well crafted. See Reimu? I told you this young man has talent!"

_I am in shock, Yukari! Please, praise me more! The ego enjoys the support!_

"Yes, that was very enjoyable to listen to Dash-san. However that last bit had something I didn't like."

_I had a feeling you'd say that. It was written on your face._

"Oh? My dear Reimu, I believe that was the best part! Though the beginning wasn't bad either."

_Are you ladies really going to debate about this? It was just some music..._

"Hmph, well that's your opinion. Anyway, it was still very nice Dash-san. I do wish you will play for the party later. I think everyone would enjoy listening to you as well."

_Oh yeah, the party. I suppose I should play for it later, huh?_

"Of course! I always enjoy displaying my talents where it is needed. You can just leave it to me." I pound my chest with my free hand, giving the impression of dependability.

"I think I will do just that. Thank you very much for doing this for us on such short notice." The shrine maiden gave a small head bow of thanks, in which I accept wholeheartedly.

"Say Dash-kun, I would like a word with you in private, if you would?" The whimsical life-hacker asks of me, giving me no reason why to decline as I put away Arashi for the moment.

"Of course. Lead the way." Of course when I say that she opens a gap underneath me, letting me fall through and drops me somewhere behind the shrine, leaving me in a heap on the ground. When I get my bearings, I am left amazed by the sight of the large amount of sakura trees in bloom scattered in front of me, with the petals falling with the small breeze.

_Damn, what a sight for sore eyes!_

"Quite a sight, isn't it? This is where the party is going to be held, underneath all of these wonderful pieces of nature." Yukari explains as she exits another gap besides me, staring out at the view like I am.

"Yeah, they're beautiful alright..."

_I could probably sit out here and watch these for the rest of my life. Okay, maybe not..._

We stand there watching the view for the moment, before Yukari asks of me something unexpected. "Now then, do you realize what you did in there, Tadashi?"

_...Crap, I don't like where this is going._

* * *

And there you have it. Read and review please. Criticism is most welcome!


	3. Music is in the Soul

Here's the next chapter. Not sure how I did with this one, but read it all the same please!

Touhou belongs to ZUN. He made the awesome music for it too!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Music is in the Soul

I am left dumbfounded by the odd question the gap youkai asks of me. "Um, what do you mean Yukari?"

"I am talking about what you did to Reimu and I while you were playing your songs. Come now, surely you know what it is..."

_Wait, did I do something I shouldn't have? I'm so confused..._

"...I'm not sure what you mean. Was something wrong with my performance? Did I do something improper?" The air becomes tense between us, with me panicking a little and her keeping her steady gaze on me.

After what seems to be a longer portion of eternity to me, Yukari tears another gap in front of her, a small one this time.

_Now what are you- GAH~!_

I clumsily fall backward from fright, because the stupid youkai next to me used her gap to stick her face into mine! Said face looks highly pleased, which would have been enough to piss me of it I was thinking straight. "...I see. You really don't know, do you? How very amusing."

By this time I already back peddled away to a safe distance, enjoying the space I created between us as she completely slipped into your gap and started leaning on it like a railing.

After I come to my senses, I realize what she just said after her scare tactic. "Wait a second! What don't I know? What is going on Yukari?!"

"Oh nothing really. You just did what you normally do, that's all."

"And what is that supposed to mean? C'mon, tell me!"

"Ufufufu... Are you sure you want to know? It may change your view on things."

_Argh, stop dancing around the question! Just answer the damn question already for-..._

_...Okay calm down me. She's just getting underneath my skin. Don't let her._

Once I feel like I sufficiently calmed down, I try asking her again. "Yukari, my views have already changed the moment I entered this place. I don't think I'll be much more surprised than I am now. So please tell me?"

"...Alright. I suppose you have a right to know more about yourself, after all."

_What does she mean by that? Ugh, stop being so damn cryptic Yukari! I'm getting irritated again!_

"Just tell me already!" I nearly snap at her, which only gave her more fuel to use.

"Aw... And ruin all the fun, Dash-kun? Your no fun."

_..._

_Where is the nearest wall? I need to headbutt my head into it real quick to clear my head of this madness. _-bang!- _Ugh!_ _Okay, my head is cleared up now. So what was I doing again? ...Ow._

"My... Getting frustrated are we? I was just about to tell you, you know." She taunts me from behind, probably savoring every bit of my suffering.

"...I just needed to release some rage. I'm good now." I say offhandedly, though the thought of getting a bruise where I just hit myself comes to mind.

"I can see that. Well then, what it is you did in there was something very unique. Before you, I never seen a human do anything similar before."

"Never seen a...human do before?"

"Yes. From what I know, you took the life energy from Reimu and I, then used it in your music to play a song. A song that is beyond human perception and possibility."

"...Come again? I do believe you lost me there." I tilt my head comically, lacking what knowledge is needed to follow what she is saying.

"That's the kind of reaction I was expecting. I suppose this will take some explaining. Might as well make yourself comfortable, this will take a bit."

_I will do just that. There's a nice little spot on the edge of the walkway that is calling my name._

"Where to start... Well, I suppose I should ask a question first. What do you know about aura?"

Her question surprises me, but this time I was able to follow. "...Not much really, besides that most living things have it."

"That's pretty close Dash-kun. All living things have it, not just most. That is especially true in this would, which include humans, youkai, fairies, some animals, and so on. It's basically energy needed to live. Losing all of your aura would be equivalent to losing all of your life energy, thus proving to be possibly fatal."

"Okay... But what does this have to do with what I did?" I am getting increasingly more curious about what she is saying.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, everything that has an aura gives off excess of this energy. Basically, energy leaks from the aura itself and leaves the body, like a tiny trickle."

"But wait, wouldn't the aura be left without any energy if it just leaks out?"

Yukari seems glad I am asking questions, it shows that I am following what she is saying. "That would be the case, if not for the fact that aura always recovers itself. Plus, the leak is usually so small that you could probably go for a very long time without losing all of it."

_Okay, so I wouldn't lose all of my energy accidentally. That's good. But I still don't get what she is getting at._

"Getting back on topic, what you can do is simply fascinating. When you play your guitar, you take the leaking aura from a target that has an aura, and transform it into songs that are not exactly possible with just your guitar alone."

"Wait a second, what do you mean? I just plucked your leftover energy out of the air and played a song with it?"

"Yes, that sums it up pretty much. It's quite amazing really. It was by chance when I was looking for someone to play for our little party, I saw you doing this in the outside world, which was why I brought you here."

_What the hell is going on here? This can't be true. She's just messing with me again._

"But... All I hear is what I play on the guitar. You are telling me there is more sound than just that when I play?" My bafflement is becoming more and more apparent the more I listen to Yukari's claims, which I'm sure she already knows.

"Yes, there is. Of course what you play is there, but you have other sounds coming up as well. Like music playing backup for you. It was very nice listening to." What she says actually makes me feel a little embarrassed, causing me to rub the back of my head.

"Was it? Well thanks I-... That isn't the point! How come I can't here it then?"

"I'm not too sure really. It may be because you never knew you could do this in the first place? Subconsciously you must have been developing this skill of yours, remaining ignorant to it. Perhaps it is because you put all of your attention on what you are playing."

_...That is very possible. I do tend to zone things out when I focus on something. Still..._

"But why would I have such a thing in the first place? This is just to unreal to believe."

"True, it's extremely rare for a human from the outside to develop an ability like this, only a handful actually exist. But it isn't unheard of, I actually know of two girls from the outside that have abilities."

_Well now, this is...mind blowing to say the least. So I have some kind of power I was unaware of, that a human normally shouldn't have. What am I, a mutant?_

"Ugh... In that case, I have more questions that need answering. Namely, how did you find out I can do this, what exactly does putting aura into my song do, and will I ever be able to hear it myself?" I list on my hand as I ask her, making sure she gets each one.

"Fair enough. Well, I am an elder youkai, noticing these kind of things is generally easy for me. Reimu wouldn't be able to notice, despite her lineage as a Hakurei Miko. Though she should have been able to hear the music besides your guitar. Only powerful beings like me would be able to notice."

_That was extremely vague. But it answered my question, so whatever..._

"Regarding the effects of putting aura into your music, it's hard to say. From what I can tell, it effects the music in two ways. The first effect is that it generally makes a song reflect the spirit from which the leftover aura originated from. This would require some form of focus or imagery of said person to collect the leaking aura from them. You do something like this, do you not?"

"Um, yeah. I often use other people as inspiration for my songs, like I did for you and Reimu-san."

"That would do it. Like I said earlier, this process produces a sound that shouldn't come from just a single instrument alone. For future reference, let's call it an 'Aura Song'."

_Hey, I kinda like the sound of that. It's catchy, mystical, and sounds down right awesome._

"The other effect is more interesting in my opinion. When someone listens to an Aura Song, their spirit reacts differently depending on who's song it is."

That little tidbit peaked my interest. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well...how about an example? When you played Reimu's Aura Song earlier, Reimu herself showed more enjoyment out of it than myself. But when mine was playing, Reimu got little annoyed by the song."

"So let me get this straight... So when a person listens to someone else's Aura Song, they would react to it how they would normally act around that person?" My informant nods, giving me some food for thought.

_It makes sense, it explains how some people acted when I played my guitar. I've had people get ticked off at me before, and I never knew why. That was some scary times._

"That explains why I didn't like that second song then. It was Yukari's." Someone observes from behind us, giving us both a good jolt.

"Gah, Reimu-san!" "Reimu!"

_When did she get there? Is she a ninja or something? ...Pfft! That gave me a funny image, a ninja miko. Hilarious!_

"What are you smirking at Dash-san?" Said ninja miko asks threateningly, causing my mind to shake the thought immediately.

"Err, nothing! So when did you get here Reimu-san?"

"A little bit ago. Around the time Yukari said I couldn't have noticed your ability, despite being a Hakurei shrine maiden."

"Oh... Really now Reimu? I haven't noticed..." Yukari murmurs quietly, trying to avoid Reimu's gaze.

"Relax Yukari, I'm not going to do anything for now regarding your comment. Dash-san needs you to keep explaining things to him."

"Yes, of course... So shall we continue Dash-kun?" The gap youkai asks nervously, undoubtedly trying to take the opportunity to steer the conversation elsewhere.

_Is Reimu so scary that even Yukari fears what she could do to her? I'd rather not find out._

"Alright. I want to know if I can ever hear what you two heard when I was playing an Aura Song. It sounds like something I would want to hear for myself."

"Maybe... I suppose now that you are aware if your ability, along with being in Gensokyo, you might be able to see aura and hear Aura Songs itself. What do you think Reimu?"

"It's possible. You might want to try to do another one before the party later, just to try it out." The shrine maiden comments offhandedly.

I on the other hand, am not so easily convinced. "What, so you're telling me that problem is just going to solve itself? Can't you give me something else to work with?"

"Sorry, despite popular belief I don't know everything." The life-hacker tells me in a mocking tone, obviously trying to piss me off again.

_I guess I have nothing to lose. If I can here an Aura Song myself, I might actually believe this. _

I turn to the one who brought me here after pondering what I have just heard, deciding upon my plan of action. "...I think I'm grasping what you are telling me, but is there anything else you can tell me about it?"

She regards me with an odd seriousness to her features, but pulls her fan out again to cover her face. "...Nothing definite, but I don't think that is the limit of your ability. But you will have to find that out yourself, I can't just hand feed you everything."

"Speaking of which..." Reimu buts in, finally taking an interest it seems. "Yukari, do you think he could use this ability in danmaku?"

_Dan-wha-who? What is that?_

"Hmm. He might, aura is easily influenced after all, if you know it's there. I believe that brat at the SDM uses such a method in her attacks." The elder youkai hangs there contemplating the concept Reimu proposed, with me feeling completely lost about what they are talking about. "...But using borrowed aura to fight... It's an interesting concept that may take some looking into."

"Umm, excuse me? But what is this 'danmaku'?" I ask impatiently, not enjoying the feeling of being left out of the loop.

"Don't worry about it for now Dash-san. It won't be needed unless you are going out traveling." And like that the miko waves me off as if I were unimportant.

_...Alright, if you say so. But it sounds like something important._

With a snap of the wrist, Yukari closes her fan to gather our attention again. "So then, I suppose that is it. I will trust things will run smoothly until the party Reimu?"

"I suppose. I just need to set a couple of things up before everyone gets here, then I just have to wait for Suika who is bringing the sake."

"Alright, I'll be on my way then. I need to make sure Ran and Chen are ready for this evening. Dash-kun, why don't you rest up for now? It will be a long night."

"...That sounds like a good idea. I think I'll do just that."

_I really need a rest after all of this talking today. My head hurts...or was that from me banging my head?_

"Well then, I will see you two this evening." With that, she falls backwards into her gap and disappears. The gap closes, leaving just me and the shrine maiden next to me.

_...So I can play Aura Songs, huh? Sounds cool, but I'll need to look into it more. For now, I want to find some nice shade and take a cat nap. That sakura tree over there looks nice._

As if being drawn by some unknown force, I make my way over to one of the many trees that litter the clearing, plopping down against the trunk to rest. The light from the sun is being blocked just enough so only my legs are being hit by the sun's rays. My head is elevated by the base of the tree at a comforting angle, and all I hear around me is the wind going through the trees as I slowly... lose... consciousness...

-snore-

* * *

"Hey Reimu! I'm here!"

I wake to a voice that was nothing short of roaring coming from the shrine. If I didn't know better, I would claim that someone was yelling in my ear. I get up from my spot at the tree to go see, walking back to the building in a daze everyone gets in after waking up. It seems I was asleep for maybe an hour or two, judging by the position of the sun.

As I approach, the voices from inside become and more clearer. "Really, must you be so loud? I was right here right in plain view!"

"Aww, c'mon Reimu! Loosen up a little! Oh yeah, I brought the sake we needed!"

"Ah, thank you. With this, everything is ready for...oh Dash-san!" By this time, I made myself known by walking into the room.

_Why does it smell like alcohol in here now? _

"Wha~, who's that? A human?" I turn to see who was talking, and I am honestly appalled by what I am seeing. Sitting on the ground near Reimu was a little girl with long ginger hair, a white tattered blouse, long purple skirt, chains on her arms and tying her hair at the end, with a red pyramid, yellow sphere, and blue cube at the end of each chain respectively. She's holding what looks like a purple gourd of some kind with seals on it which undoubtedly holds sake in it, judging based on the smell in the room.

Not to mention she has horns. Yeah, she has two horns about the size of her head, on her head, with one being tied by a purple ribbon. "Hey there stranger! The name's Suika! Nice to meet'cha!"

_I assume it is a safe guess to say that she _isn't_ human._

"...Well? Going to introduce yourself, or just stand there like an idiot?" Reimu asks humorously, waking me from the one sided staring contest.

"Um... Hello. My name is Tadashi, or Dash for short. A pleasure to meet you."

"Hey, hey! There's no need to be so formal! Come on, take a seat!"

_...I get the feeling this girl isn't one for formality. Good! I don't like being formal myself really._

"Thanks. So Suika-san-..." I started to say before the seemingly little girl next me cuts me off.

"What did I just say about being formal? Suika's fine!"

"My bad, force of habit. So Suika, can I ask what you are? It's obvious you aren't a human."

"Got that right! I'm an oni, the only one above ground!" She exclaims proudly, visibly swelling with pride.

"...An oni? That's...kinda impressive to say the truth."

_So she's an oni. I've heard of them before, but never thought they would look like little girls._

"I know, right? So where are you from Dash?"

I try to respond to her inquiry, but Reimu beats me to it. "He came from the outside world, thanks to Yukari."

"The outside world, huh? Now that's impressive! When'd you get here then?"

Again, the shrine maiden answers for me. If she does it any more, she might as well be my representative. "Not even half a day yet. Just got here really."

"So... A fresh newcomer eh? Well then, welcome to Gensokyo! You'll have some fun here, for sure! Especially with this party coming up!"

The way she put it actually was pretty inviting, since I feel myself sharing her mood. "Thanks Suika. Actually, that's kinda why I'm here. Yukari thinks I'll be a good musician for the party."

"Wow~, you play music? What'cha play?" The newly arrived oni questions with so much enthusiasm it almost hurts.

_This Suika's a lively one, isn't she? Me and her will get along just fine!_

"I'm a guitarist, and I'm not to shabby if I do say so myself."

"You play guitar? I haven't heard one of those in forever! C'mon, play for me, please~?" The random way she changes moods would have put me off if she wasn't staring at me like she is.

_Crap, the look she is giving me is too much! Any chance of saying no just dropped to 0%_.

"...Okay. I need to warm up before things get going anyway. Wait a second..." I look around the room to find Arashi, but it's not where I left it, leaving me a little on edge. "Reimu, where is my guitar? I left it right there."

"Relax, I moved it into the guest room while you were asleep. Seriously, you could have helped me out a little you know."

"Ahahah... Sorry Reimu. I'll make it up to you some time." I make my way through the shrine to the appointed location, spotting my case laying just off to the side. Retrieving it, I settle back down as I prepare myself for another one of my sessions.

_Wait, maybe I should try out that Aura Song thing? Worth a shot. _

"Well here we go. If you don't mind Suika, I want to try something new. May I?"

"Sure, go ahead. I don't mind at all." I give Reimu a side glance, and she returns it with a knowing look. Seems I got approval to try it out.

_Let's see if I can see it..._

_..._

_...! There it is! Holy crap I can actually see her aura!_

As I sit there with my instrument at hand, I gaze at a very translucent flame that surrounds my subject, with a very tiny stream leaving from her head. It's practically exactly how Yukari described it. Now comes the hard part...

_I need to figure out how to get access to that stream. Maybe if I just will it? ...Argh, no go. It's not budging away from her. What do I need to do?_

"Hey Dash, what's wrong? You keep staring at me."My audience's voice speaks up to me, breaking my mulling over her aura.

"Ah! I-it's nothing! Just spacing out a bit!" Embarrassed, I try to cover up any reason why I was staring at Suika, even if I kinda was.

_Well that was a blunder, how do I do this? From what Yukari has told me, I should have been able to do this just naturally. What am I doing differently?_

_...Maybe I just do what I normally do when I make a new song? It's worth a shot. If nothing else, I'l just look like more of an idiot._

With that said, or rather thought, I try to focus on what I think Suika represents, like I did with Reimu and Yukari. As I started to think, unbeknownst to me, the horned girl's aura flickers lightly at my thoughts.

_She seems like the kind of girl who reminds me of sake...parties...a festival. A festival where everyone would party so hard that they wouldn't realize the time passing them by until the moon was directly above them!_

As I finished that thought, the stream of aura leaking from her plummeted at me, flowing directly into my guitar. At that time a rush of energy fills me, making me wonder what it was I did.

_I suppose I was right, I just need to follow my usual process when coming up with a new song. Good to know, but no time to celebrate! Let's start this thing!_

The effects of the song when I started to play is immediate, and so is the girl's reaction to it. "Whoa! That's cool Dash! How're you doing that!"

"Seems you figured it out. Took you a bit, didn't it Dash-san?"

I ignore the words of my small gathering in exchange for listening to my own song. It's weird, I almost feel like I'm being guided on what to play rather than just coming up with it. And the extra sounds, Yukari wasn't kidding! It feels like I have a small band with me, but everything only complements what I play.

_All of these sounds are coming from me? Why didn't anyone tell me, I've been missing out!_

The song itself was exactly like what I thought it would be; festive, spontaneous, and fast paced. Music that possibly anyone could party to. By the looks of it, Suika herself wants to party right now! Even Reimu looks like she is getting intoxicated by the song, giving her a funny look.

_...Maybe I should end this before things start getting wild. No sense in partying before the party itself, right?_

I begin the conclusion of this tiny fiesta, winding the song down until no sounds travel from my guitar. When I do, the connection to Suika's aura effectively cuts off, leaving her none the wiser.

The first to speak up was said oni, amazement plastered on her face. "Wow~! Dash, that was amazing! I never seen anyone use a guitar like that before!"

_Oh yeah! More praise, keep it coming!_

As my head metaphorically swelled up, Reimu comes up to me to give me her thoughts, with tea on the side too. "So Dash-san, how'd it feel just now?"

"It was great! Was this really what you and Yukari heard before?" She nods to me before she sits back at her spot, letting me bathe in the afterglow of my awe-inspiring performance.

_...I do believe this is where I can say my life just got awesome._

* * *

And there it is, please Review if possible. Thanks for reading, and look foreword to more!


	4. The Gensokyo Population

Oh man, I am so late with this update! I bet some of you have forgotten about this story already.  
I must apologize for this. I've been having such a mental block it sucks. Plus there was a little thing called life that decided my life wasn't interesting enough.  
Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.

Touhou belongs to ZUN. He made some books too y'know.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Party Part 1: The Gensokyo Population

Time passes on at the Hakurei Shrine, and ever since I played Suika's Aura Song we all have been sitting around Reimu's living room, waiting for all the guests to arrive and for the main event to start. We spent the time conversing with each other and drinking our respective beverages; the oni with her alcohol which I determined to be sake a while ago, and me and the shrine maiden drinking the delicious tea she provides.

Right now I just finished explaining to Suika about the _awesome_ thing I did called Aura Songs. From what I can tell she understands me. "So in other words, it wasn't you playing as much as it was thanks to your ability." ... At least I thought she did.

_That was kinda harsh. She made it sound like I never had skill in the first place._

"...Meh, it still sounded great. Nice job Dash."She says as she takes a swig out of her gourd. I get to thinking she doesn't even care as long as the music was good.

For now, I turn to converse with the other occupant of the room. "...So Reimu-san, I have a few questions if that is alright."

"Go ahead Dash-san." She tells me as she takes another sip of tea.

"Well to start things off, when _exactly_ is this party going to start?"

"It will be in about a couple of hours. Now that Suika brought the sake, everything is set." Reimu motions over to the package Suika brought, which in turn gets the drunkard to get riled up again.

"Yeah! Let's all get drunk and party~! Here take a drink Dash, I'm sure you'll love it!"

She sticks her gourd in my face at her proposal, but I nudge it away with the back of my hand. "Um... I'll pass on that. The musician needs to stay sober here."

_I've tried performing drunk before. Hilarious for others, not a good idea for me..._

The oni huffs lightly at my denial, but brings her arm back anyway. "Ah~... Well I guess you're right."

After that little crisis averted, I go back to questioning Reimu. "So...when should we be expecting the guests?"

"We should be expecting a couple early arrivals to be here in moments. The majority will arrive at about when the party will start."

"I see... Then is there anything expected of me besides the obvious?"

"Not really, just be ready when things get going. Before then you can go ahead an socialize."

"Great. It would be interesting to see what other kinds of beings live here." A smile crosses my face at the prospect of meeting so many interesting people.

My enthusiasm must have been noticed however, since Reimu started to inform me further. "...Just be careful. Some of the youkai coming here might not be very friendly toward you."

"Yeah!" Suika pops in again out of nowhere. "I can think of Remilia or Yuka being like that. If you ended up pissing one of them off, you most likely would get killed without a second thought."

"That is true Suika. Be cautious of what you say Dash-san... Oi, are you okay?" My current employer asks of me, mainly because my face started to turn ghost white.

_...I'm suddenly getting the feeling being in Gensokyo is more hazardous to my health than I thought. This does not bode well for me it seems._

_Urgh, my don't-perform-at-parties disease is acting up!_

After regaining some color to my face using the miracle cure-all tea, I begin to stammer. "Um... Perhaps I should stay in the shrine instead... You know, for safety reasons..."

"...I think that actually might be for the best. No use risking the party's entertainment due to an accident."

_...Is that all you are worried about Reimu? I don't feel like I will be safe with you now._

Suika somehow looked past her daze of drunkenness to see my nervous composure. "Ah, don't worry Dash! There will be others you will get along with! Trust me!"

"Yeah, like who? From it sounds like there will be a certain lack of humans in this party."

"True, but that doesn't mean there will be no humans at all!"

_Oh? And who would these humans be I wonder? Please tell me, oh drunken one._

"Oi Reimu! I'm here ze!"As if answering my internal question, a voice called out from outside. I turn my head to said location to see where the voice is coming from, just in time to witness a blonde haired girl land on the shrine grounds using...

_...A broom. She was riding a broom._

Now that I get a better look at her, she appears to be wearing what looks like a black vest over a white blouse and a black skirt, with a white apron over her skirt. She has a braid on the left side of her head tied with a ribbon, and on her head is the biggest black witch hat I have ever seen.

_...Maybe she's a witch. Just a guess. It's not like there is anything giving her away or something._

Reimu seems happy to see her though, if only mildly. "Marisa, you came earlier than I thought you would."

"Heheh, well I just couldn't wait! I was so bored, I just came straight here after I paid Alice a visit."

"Will she be coming?" The maiden besides me inquires curiously.

"She might. She didn't give me a straight answer, but I have a feeling she will ze. Hm?" Just at this moment she catches sight of me. She begins to stare at me for a while, looking as if I had tea on my face. "...Hey Suika! Did you kidnap this guy from somewhere?"

-SPFFT!-

_Say what now!? That was not what I was expecting her to say. Ah man, I spit out my tea... Such a waist..._

Suika on the other hand... "Ghahahaha~! No no no, I don't do that kind of thing!"

"Eh? Then who is this guy?" The supposed witch in front of me inquires, not really thinking of just asking me.

"...I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Tadashi, or Dash for short. Pleased to meet you. I was the most recent passenger on the 'Yakumo Express'." I joke lightly, but the girl in front me obviously thought it was funny.

"-snicker- So the gap hag brought you huh? Alright then Dash, the name's Marisa Kirisame, the ordinary magician! Just call me Marisa ze."

_Gap hag? Nice~. I like her already!_

"So, why'd Yukari bring you here? I know she has a habit to just drops humans in Gensokyo, but there is usually a reason behind it."

"Ah, well...I suppose I'll be filling in as a musician for this party."

At the mention of music, the now named Marisa looked at Reimu with confusion. "Musician? Isn't the Prismrivers coming?"

"It seems they are not. Thus the reason why Dash-san is here. Yukari found him in the outside world and brought him here." Is her short reply, before I get tired of getting let out of the info circle and decide to show it.

"You know, I keep hearing you mentioning these Prismrivers. Who exactly are they?"

Reimu sighs lightly before she gives me an explanation. "The Prismriver Sisters are the usual band that plays at parties, concerts, and other similar gatherings. They're quite popular with both humans and youkai alike, basically because their music has an otherworldly feel to it."

"You forgot to mention that all three of them are poltergeist ze." the confirmed witch adds in offhandedly, catching me off guard at the bluntness she has.

_What's with the 'ze' all the time anyway? _

"Poltergeist? Like as in ghosts?" Is how I respond to the new info, though it was to be expected.

"Yeah, pretty much. But they aren't hostile at all, they're actually pretty friendly."

The interest inside me begins to emerge at the prospect of meeting other musicians. "I see. Maybe I should meet them sometime."

_As a fellow music lovers, I think there should be some things we would have in common. Despite the ghost thing of course._

With the knowledge of the trio being absent, the black and white clad girl begins to look at me uncertainly. "Hmm... But I wonder, will he be good enough Reimu? That trio is a hard act to follow ze."

"Normally I would agree with you. But he is very skilled, or should I say gifted, in music. He will do just fine." Reimu replied, making the slight mention of my ability.

"Yeah! Dash's really good! You should hear him!"

_Please, keep with the praising. It feels so nice..._

"Is that so? Well then, I would like to hear it for myself. Can I Dash?" I find it nice she actually shows interest now, but...

"Sorry Marisa, I already had my warm ups for now and I don't want to get a cramp later on. Don't worry, you'll hear me play soon enough."

At my assurance she will here it later, she relents. "Fine... I guess I'll wait. By the way Reimu, who is coming?"

"Mostly everyone really. I'm actually shocked about the number of expected guests. I mean, even Patchouli is going to be here, and you know how she is."

"Really? Maybe I should pay a trip to Voile while she is out ze..."

_That's okay you two. Go ahead and talk about things I know little about, I'll just sit here and twiddle my thumbs._

"...Must you keep doing that, Marisa? She's going to get back at you one of these days."

"It'll be fine Reimu. Anyway, I suppose I should ask who _isn't_ coming, based off of what you're telling me here."

"Well, the Prismrivers like you know can't make it. Meiling is staying behind to watch over Flandre..." Marisa seemed to stiffen at the mention of that last one. "Mokou isn't coming because of Kaguya. Utsuho needs to maintain her reactor. And Rinnosuke never leaves his shop. That's about everyone who isn't."

The blonde ahead of me begins to chuckle nervously, as if she saw a ghost. Which is entirely possible. "...I think I'll hold off going to Voile now. It wouldn't be good for my health. But man, that's a lot who are coming ze."

"I know... Geez, my shrine is going to be a mess after all of this..." For once, Reimu looks like she wants to whine.

Suika must have thought now was a good time to cheer her up. "Don't worry Reimu! The party will be well worth it!"

"It better be..."

_Sounds like I'm going to be playing for a lot of people this evening. This will either be a huge hit, or a disaster._

"Sounds like I'm going to have to bring my best for tonight." I state nervously from what is expected of me.

"You'll be fine! Just do whatever you did earlier and I'm sure everyone will like you!"

A metaphoric light bulb went off in Marisa's big hat just now, so she decides to question me some more. "So Dash, what instrument do you play ze?"

For the third time today, I answer the reoccurring question flippantly. "I play the guitar. I've been playing it for years now."

More confusion crosses her face as she begins to ponder something. "...A guitar? I think I saw one of those at Kourindou before..."

_Yet another thing I don't know about. Well if it could possibly have a guitar it's worth knowing I guess._

"...Okay I'll bite. What's Kourindou?"

"It's a shop at the edge of the Forest of Magic northwest of here. It has all kinds of things in there, including things from the outside world."

"I see. Sounds like a place I would be comfortable in. Perhaps I should go there sometime."

"Oh most definitely! I'm sure Kourin would like to meet you. Well, maybe..."

_I'll assume that's the shop keeper. Note to self, check out Kourindou._

While I mulled over this new information, from the corner of my eye I catch movement in the skies behind Marisa. "Hey guys, it looks like some more people are heading this way."

"Eh?" Reimu seemed offset by that newsflash. "Already? I understand Marisa coming early but..."

"Hold on a sec..." The witch interrupts quickly, gazing at the object. "Oh hey, I think that's Alice ze! Oi Alice!"

_Alice? I think Marisa was talking about her just earlier. So that's her huh? Another girl..._

As she lands in front of the shrine I get a better view of this new arrival. She's a blonde like Marisa, with short hair and a red ribbon running across the top, not doing much to hold her hair back. She wears a light blue top and skirt with pink ribbons tied at her waist and neck and a pair of boots on her feet. On her shoulders rests a white shawl that unsuccessfully covers the short white sleeves hidden underneath. She's also holding onto a big black book that looks like it's locked up with bindings somehow. There is also what seems to be a small doll floating right next to her, a sight that must be unusual even around here.

When she approaches our position, I get a good view of her doll-like facial features, which most women back home would die for, and of her eyes that were of a light green, almost like she has two pieces of jade for eyes. "Marisa! I asked for you to wait for me."

"Eh? You did?" Was the dumb answer her supposed friend replies with.

"Yes! I was telling you I needed to get a couple of things before I go and you just took off!"

"Did she now? Well, you never really had patience Marisa." Reimu states as if it was a well known fact.

"...I must have not heard you Alice. Sorry 'bout that ze!"

_Well she certainly is carefree..._

It seemed this Alice has given up berating Marisa. "Ugh, never mind. I'm here now I suppose. Reimu how are you?"

"I'm alright. I've been keeping busy today in preparation for the party. Plus Yukari decided to drop something on me. Or someone to be more precise." She motions to me with her head, and the young woman finally notices there is another person in the room. Well, besides Suika that is...

She regards me lightly before she begins speaking her mind. "Oh? And who is this? Another outsider with the misfortune to be targeted by Yukari?"

"I suppose that is one way to put it." I concur with her while standing up, giving a proper introduction. "Tadashi Rizumu, at your service. Friends call me Dash."

"Alice Margatriod, the Seven Colored Puppeteer. It is nice to meet you Rizumu-san."

_Uh... That has got to be the first time someone has called me by my last name. Sounds kinda weird really._

At a loss from what she referred to me as, I try to speak my dilemma. "Err, could you please just call me Dash? It's what I'm used to people calling me."

"I may, once I get to know you that is." She flatly declines me, leaving me stupefied by her response

_...She's a tough one this Alice. I never met someone like her before..._

"...Fair enough. Will it be fine if I refer to you as Alice-san then?"

"That is fine. So then, may I ask why Yukari has a interest in you?" She goes on to the next subject quickly, still leaving me wondering about her.

"There are a couple of reasons, but the main one is that-..."

"He's going to play some music for us!"

_...Please allow me to finish Suika. Yukari and Reimu already done this to me before already._

"Music? You are a musician Rizumu-san?" The puppeteer's interest rises, so I inform her of what she inquires.

"That I am, a guitarist to be precise. I'll be playing at this gathering of yours."

_You know, I feel very repetitive as of late. How many times did I have to say that now?_

"A guitarist? I'm afraid I don't know much about that."

"I'm not surprised, it's an outside world instrument. Kinda like one of the Prismrivers instruments. What did she call it, a violin? Ze~."

_So one of those sisters is a violinist? Handy to know._

While I'm thinking that thought, I had to correct Marisa's observation. "A close comparison, but no. It has a similar body, but guitars are bigger and have six strings compared to four. Plus you don't use a bow to play it."

"I see, that would give you a lot more to work with I would imagine." I'm surprised by Alice's remark, but soon surprise gives way to mirth.

"Ha! Yeah, I suppose it does. Well, you'll see what it's like in a while."

"Here's a refill on your tea Dash-san. You spit yours out a while ago." Reimu suddenly appears besides me, holding out another cup of tea.

_Ah! That's right I did! And when did you leave to get more Reimu?_

I appreciatively take the cup in my hand, taking a small sip. "Oh, thank you Reimu-san."

As I was taking sips from my new cup of tea, the others started talking about things that I have no idea about. Especially the two blonde early arrivals. As they talk about this and that I swear they are speaking in another language. And when I mean that, I don't mean English. Oh well, I'll be quiet as long as I'm drinking some of this tea...

_I think I might be getting addicted to tea. If that's even possible._

* * *

Time flows by as the upcoming party is almost upon us. Everyone has been keeping themselves busy while they waited up, but now everyone is being very quiet.

_Even Suika has been quiet... I wonder why that is? Oh. She passed out. Figures..._

As I am musing over the ridiculous behavior the horned girl displaces, Reimu suddenly speaks up to break the silence. "It seems everyone is starting to arrive..." On cue with her announcement, several shadows begin appearing over the horizon, ranging from individuals to small groups. Witnessing the large number of people, Reimu sighs. "I suppose I better go greet everyone. Dash-san, you should stay here for now. Best to not attract attention for now."

I'm quick to agree with her, remembering what we discussed earlier. "Yeah, don't want to risk my skin before I even perform."

As I remained sitting sipping my tea at the kotatsu, everyone decided to go see everyone who is landing out in the back of the shrine. Unfortunately, I can't really see what is going on back there since I moved back to the guest room. Or maybe I should say fortunately, since being seen isn't high on my priorities.

However, that doesn't seem to stop some people. "Oh? Sitting all by yourself are we Dash-kun?"

"Hey Yukari. Nice of you to show up." I reply to her without even looking, not even surprised she is there by now.

"I said I'd be back. So then, why aren't you out socializing?" My new company asks, walking up to stand besides me.

"Preserving my health. I heard there might be those out there who might not take kindly to me. Plus I'd rather not deal with unneeded questions until I can address the audience as a whole."

Yukari seemed content with my reasons. "That is very smart of you. I half expected you would be strolling out there introducing yourself to everyone."

"It crossed my mind." I admit sheepishly. "But then I heard the voice of reason in the form of a shrine maiden providing tea."

_Gotta love that tea..._

"Anyway, I was hoping you would like to meet someone." I give her an uncertain glance at the request, but she calmly waves me off. "Don't worry, you wouldn't have to explain anything. They know your situation."

"...Alright. I suppose it will be fine." I relent wearily, turning around to face her.

"Very good. You may come in now you two!"

What came in was not exactly who was I expecting. Then again, I'm not really surprised anymore. The first one I noticed was a tall blond woman with short hair. She sported a white two tailed hat with several yellow amulets on it, and wears a blue and white outfit similar to Yukari's. The most eye catching thing about her, however, is the nine yellow fox tails she had swaying behind her.

_If that doesn't scream what kind of youkai she is, I don't know what would._

The other girl was much shorter. She has short brown hair, covered by a green mob cap. She has on a red top and skirt with gold trimming, along with white sleeves. What is truly interesting is that she has cat ears, with a gold earring on the left one, two cat tails, and long red fingernails. Again, her appearance just screams her species.

"Dash-kun, I'd like you to meet my family. This is my shikigami, Ran Yakumo, and her shikigami Chen. Ran, Chen, this is Tadashi Rizumu, our musician for tonight."

"A pleasure to meet you Tadashi-san." The fox youkai named Ran replies, giving me a small bow.

Again, I have the need to correct someone on my name. "Please, just call me Dash. I prefer it that way."

"Very well. Chen, please be polite and say hello to Dash-san." Ran says to the little girl besides her. The cat girl Chen slowly walks forewords, giving me a tiny wave.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you Dash-san."

I smile to acknowledge her before turning my attention to her master. "Likewise. Umm, Ran-san..."

"Please, Ran is just fine."

"Alright. So Ran, if I may ask, you wouldn't happen to be a kitsune, would you?" I question curiously, to which Ran gives a light chuckle.

"I am. And Chen here is a nekomata. I suppose you have gotten used to seeing beings like us by now considering how calm you are."

My response doesn't come without irritation. "Sadly, I am. Yukari did a good job of that."

"I'm happy to please, Dash-kun." The glee in her voice as she says that is beyond pestering.

_I would say go die in a hole, but I don't think that will stop her any._

"...I'm sure you are. However I am starting to wonder about something. Why is it that the only people I've been meeting are of the female variety?" Nearly as soon as those words left my mouth, Yukari's companions gave me confused looks.

"...Yukari-sama, you haven't told him?"

"Told me what? Should I be worried?"

_I feel like I should be worried. Especially now that Yukari has that familiar mischievous look in her golden eyes again._

"I was hoping he would figure it out himself. Oh well, can't expect him to figure anything out I suppose." My eye began to twitch uncontrollably at the jab at my intelligence. "Dash-kun, please take a peek outside that window if you would. That should explain everything."

I do as she suggests and take a look through the window nearby. What I see was mind warping to say the least. There's certainly a lot of peop- I mean youkai out there. And I mean a LOT. They are in many different shapes and sizes too; there are tall ones, small ones, very small ones, some have wings, a couple have horns, others have odd shaped ears. A lot of strange hats as well. But they all have one thing in common as far as I can tell.

_T-they are all...humanoid...GIRLS! Every single one of them! I can't find even one guy anywhere!_

For once, my words closely resemble my thoughts. "What is this?! Is Gensokyo a 'Girls Only Zone' or something?"

If Yukari is trying to hold back laughing, she's doing a good job. "Of course not, that would be silly. There _are_ males in Gensokyo, just none of them are well known."

"B-but...wait, what about that guy Marisa was telling me about? He runs a place called...Kourindou?"

"Ah, you must mean Rinnosuke." Yukari informs me thoughtfully. "He's an exception. In fact, he was invited to come here tonight, but he rarely leaves his shop as it is."

My mind lost a fuse at the absurdity what she is telling me. I would think she is lying to me, but due to the information given to me I have no choice but to accept it. Accept the fact that this mythical world I'm thrown into is practically female dominated.

_...I would imagine most idiotic guys would jump at the chance to make a harem out of this situation. Me? I'm afraid everyone here will look at me like a piece of meat._

"I wouldn't think about it too much, Dash-kun. They are all very nice ladies, I'm sure you will get along with all of them." Yukari tries to console me, however the effect is lost with her wide smirk on her face.

"...I hope so Yukari"

_I really hope so... For my own sake._

* * *

There it is. Please review like usual. I'm unsure how I did since it has been a while. The good news is that I already have the next chapter in the works so you won't have to wait as long.  
Thank you for reading!


	5. The First Impression

Ah geez, another late update. This is starting to become a bad habit... Oh well, it's done now. And it's my longest chapter so far.  
Anyway, the long awaited party is here! Enjoy!

Touhou belongs to ZUN. Anyone who says differently is a bloody liar.

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Party Part 2: The First Impression

The night grew ever closer as nearly everyone of mention in Gensokyo gathers behind the Hakurei Shrine. The youkai begin to gather in their own groups spread across the massive clearing under the sakura trees as Reimu and the rest in the shrine went out to greet everyone. Minus me of course.

Me, I remain inside to make sure that my first impression will be my performance. Plus I'm still a little dumbfounded about the high girl-to-boy ratio that exists here in Gensokyo.

I continue to look out the guest room window with eyes wide, with Yukari and her family keeping me company. "I can't believe this Yukari, I mean isn't this inefficient? This makes it really hard to have kids wouldn't it?"

From behind her fan Yukari responds with amusement. "Nope, all youkai are asexual so there's no need for men."

_...WHAT THE HELL!?_

My jaw hits the ground in an instant at the absurdity. My mind must have shut down, because all logical thoughts in my head are flying out of my open mouth and dissipating into the air.

"Fufufufu. I'm just pulling your leg, Dash-kun." Yukari jests in earnest. "No, it's just the fact that youkai have long lives, therefore there really is no rush to find a mate so quickly, unlike humans."

_Ouch, making a fool of me and making a jab at humans at the same time. Yukari is being merciless!_

My face contorts from bewilderment to ire in seconds. "Dammit Yukari! You freaked me out there!"

"Only because it's so easy to do." She admits to me, making me wonder if I really am that gullible. "More importantly, shouldn't you focus on how your performance will go? You seem pretty calm about it."

I take a moment to calm myself before I give her a reply, staring back outside. "Why shouldn't I be? I've performed for an audience just as big as this one before, and I've done everything to prepare myself so far. All I can do now is wait."

_Although I never had an all girl audience before...that's new._

"Glad you feel that way." She states calmly, giving me a knowing glance. "By the way, who's aura will you use?"

My eyes widen again at the question. "...Crap, I'm not sure."

_That's one thing in my usual routine that was never there. Or it was there and I never noticed it until arriving here. Ugh, I'm so confused..._

"Well your going to need to figure that out soon. It's nearly time." She turns from me at that, beginning to open another one of her gaps.

_Not even going to name some names for me, huh? Fine, I'll choose for myself then._

As Ran and Chen make their way through the rip in space, I halt her from doing the same. "Oh, before you go..."

"Yes?" The controller of gaps asks, turning her head to me again.

"I'd like to thank you for the job you provided me. It's given me the change I wanted for a long while now. I also get to meet so many different... people. Whether human or not they all seem nice. So...thanks."

_If I'm seeing this right, she seems surprised that I thanked her like that. Can I call that one my point then?_

The apparent surprise she displays slowly makes way for a more friendlier one. "Your welcome Dash-kun. But don't thank me yet. This is after all your first day here, and you still know very little about Gensokyo."

_Nope, I don't get a point. If I did, I just lost any gain I had right there._

"...Yeah, I'll have to keep that in mind." And so she paces off, following her shikigami and the shikigami of her shikigami.

_I wonder if the shikigami's shikigami has shikigami she's in charge of? Ow, that kind of hurt just thinking about it. Anyway, time to search for the right aura._

I peek out the window carefully to try to find someone who would look like they would have an interesting Aura Song. But the more I look, the more possibilities enter my head, making the choice increasingly difficult.

I decide to check through them by the groups. There's a short girl with bat wings and light blue hair near the trees with a huge umbrella shadowing over her and her group. She seems important...but it also looks like most of the guests avoid her purposefully. Most likely playing with her aura wouldn't win a crowd over, neither would anyone who is associated with her.

_That silver haired maid, she scares the hell out of me with that steely expression of hers. I'm listing her on my avoid list. _

There's another group a little closer to the shrine. From what I can see the majority of them have rabbit ears. But it seems the one who is being paid the most attention to is a beautiful looking girl with long hime-styled hair. She seems nice enough, but again I see a few who seem to avoid the group.

_There's that huge group who seems to be gathered around a lady with brown and purple hair. I wonder if it was dyed like that... Where would they get the dye?_

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to find someone who seems popular, so I can use their aura."

"Use their aura? Wow..."

...

_Who am I talking to?!_

"Gah!/Eep!" I exclaim abruptly, which earns me an equally startled noise close by. I look besides me to see who was interrogating me, only to find nothing there. "Hello? Is someone here?"

A moment passes by before a quiet voice answers me back. "...Y-yes." The voice resounds close by, seemingly in front of me.

My startled expression recedes into a calmer one, and I try to coax calmly to my new conversation partner. "Please come out. I won't harm you. Just as long as you don't harm me okay?"

"...Alright." At that moment, the girl I was talking to appeared out of nowhere, directly in front of me!

Said girl has on a blue dress with many pockets around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm, and blue rain boots on her feet. She has a big, dark aquamarine backpack on her back, with black straps going across her with a golden key in the middle. To rap it all up she has blue hair tied into twin ponytails, a green cap of some sort, and blue eyes.

I stumble backward at the sudden appearance, certainly not expecting it to happen. "Gah! Where'd you come from?"

"I-I deactivated my optical camouflage. I was standing right here..." She replies bashfully, her face riddled with uncertainty.

_Optical camouflage? As in, she was invisible? That is just plain awesome!_

"That's... That's pretty cool. I'm Dash by the way." I give my name with a grin, in which she tries to return in kind.

"Um, my name is Nitori. Nitori Kawashiro. It is nice to meet you Dash."

"Likewise. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in the shrine?"

She shifts her wait nervously at my line of questioning. "Reimu said she had one or two cucumbers that I could have in the shrine, though she did tell me not to go get them just yet."

"I suppose I would be the reason she didn't want you to come in here. We both agreed that it would be best for me not to go meet everyone yet." I admit casually, returning to looking outside.

"If you don't mind, can I ask why you are here?"

_I've been asked that a lot recently, haven't I? This is starting to get tiresome._

"...Long story short, I'm a human from the outside world, brought by Yukari to be the party's entertainment. Does that explain everything for now?"

Her astonishment at my short explanation shown through, with attempts to hide it. "Um, yes. That explains a lot to be honest. Except what you said about aura earlier."

_Crap, I let that slip... Should I tell her? Naw, maybe not the whole thing._

"Err... Let's call that a requirement for the entertainment. It's complicated. Anyway, tell me about yourself. You seem like an interesting girl." My not-so-subtle change in topic was poorly attempted, but the blue haired girl went along with it.

"My-myself? Well, okay... For starters I'm a kappa from Youkai Mountain." My gaze turns back to her again, analyzing her features and comparing them to what I know about the water imps.

"A kappa? I never would have guessed. Um, are you...?" A quick gesture to the top of my head was enough for her to get what I was asking. She seems mildly offended by it.

"Of course not! That's just some silly rumor being spread around, see?" The kappa lifted up her hat quickly to reveal a whole head of her blue hair, completely void of bald spots or anything of the like.

_Smooth, that was very nice of you. You don't simply accuse a girl of being bald because of a rumor!_

"My apologies, I didn't mean to offend any. I was just curious about what I heard about kappa."

"...Don't worry about it. It's amazing how many times we get asked that, and not just by humans. You'd think people would get it through their heads!" She started mumbling inaudibly to herself afterwords about the spreading of false rumors and something about tengu.

_Seems the subject is a little more touchy than she is letting on. Time for another subject change!_

"Err... So, what can you tell me about yourself? Besides that you're a kappa, I mean."

"Oh!" Her demeanor brightens at the chance to talk about herself. "Um, well... I like cucumbers, I like to swim a lot... I also like inventing different things. Like my optical camouflage for example."

"So you're an inventor?" I ask incredulously, not sure if I heard her right.

"Yup! Well, more like an engineer. I like to tinker with things and see how they work, and sometimes make something new with the parts I'm left with. You outsiders have a lot of interesting things, you know?"

_Does that mean that there is at least some technology in Gensokyo?_

"I suppose we do. Though in my opinion I think we have been getting ahead of ourselves with it all. I can't even keep up with all the new things people come up with." I shrug at her, but the shine in her eyes brightens as I talk about the place where I'm from.

"Wow... I would love to see all of that. Just thinking of all the possibilities makes my head spin."

_She's really enthusiastic, isn't she? I doubt there is little her imagination can't come up with._

"I'm sure you could do some amazing stuff out there Nitori-chan. I mean, even where I'm from I don't think anyone has come up with optical camouflage like you have yet. With that reasoning, you're really amazing."

"You... You really think so?" Her face goes bright red at my praise, making me fill with mirth at her reaction.

_Oh? I do believe I embarrassed this little kappa girl. Her facial expression is pretty funny. Cute too._ "Of course I do. Heck I'm sure-..."

"Hey Dash-san! Where are you?" I teasing is interrupted by the familiar voice of the shrine maiden, and I can hear her light footsteps approaching our direction.

"Over here!" As Reimu made her way over to my voice, Nitori quickly put up her optical camouflage device, completely hiding her from view.

_I suppose she isn't supposed to be here anyways._

"Ah, there you are. What are you doing over here?" From the doorway appeared the shrine maiden, her curious look falling onto me.

"I was checking out the window to choose who's aura I would use. I realized it's required of me now so..."

"I see. Well did you choose who?"

_Ah crud, I didn't! I was spending so much time talking with Nitori I...Hold the phone. I think my problem is solved!_

"I believe I did. I should be all ready now whenever you are." I confirm to her, lightly glancing to my side.

"Good, everyone's getting restless. I'll have Yukari drop you onto the stage via gap when it's time. See you in a few." And she leaves just as soon as she arrives.

_She certainly get's to the point doesn't she... Wait a minute, did she say she'll have Yukari gap me?! I __don't want to do that again!_

"Hey, wait a minute Reimu-san! Reimu!" I call to her to no avail, leaving me to brace myself for the darkness that awaits.

"So you're going out there soon?" Nitori asks from beside me, not dropping her cloak just yet.

_Geh! Right... She's still here. Good, 'cause I need to talk to her._

"Yeah, the time is soon. Say Nitori-chan, can you do something for me?"

"Eh? Um, sure. What is it?" Her voice asks beside me, though I have no way of knowing if she's looking at me or not.

"When I'm out there, can you get close to the stage? I want to be able to see you when I start playing."

My odd request seems to offset her, since she didn't reply right away. "...Yeah, I can do that. B-but why do you need to see me?

"Let's just say it's comforting to see someone familiar when I'm performing in front of a group of strangers."

My excuse seemed to have worked, because the tech girl responded with enthusiasm. "Sure, you can count on me Dash-san!"

_She's really a nice girl, isn't she? I would have no problem with using her aura._

"Thank you. Now hurry! Yukari should gap me any-..." My warning halted when I felt like my body was flouting on her.

_What's with this weightless feeling? Ah crap, I know what it is._

Just as soon as I wrapped things up with Nitori, the gap opened up underneath me and sent me into that void again. This time I'm able to stay conscious and balanced as I slowly fell through the space that is Yukari's gap.

_I think I can see the exit underneath me, and I can hear Reimu from here.. Well, time for my grand entrance! _

* * *

"All right everyone, listen up!"

The entirety of the females that occupy the back of the Hakurei Shrine look up at Reimu as she stands on top of the stage, demanding everyone to give her their attention.

"I'd like to thank everyone for arriving here for this flower viewing party. Before things get going, I must inform you that the Prismriver Sisters can not perform tonight for us." Much voices of exclamation and shock were heard throughout the crowd. Apparently everyone expected the poltergeist trio to be here. "Calm down! They had to decline due to something that came up for them. However, Yukari and I were able to find a proper replacement to perform for us."

A hand out of a small hole appeared behind Reimu's head. After which it gave a small hit to the back of said girl's head leaving her with a very nice stinging sensation. The guests seemed to be highly amused by the comedic act between the shrine maiden and the disembodied hand.

In short, Yukari slapped Reimu upside the head and everyone laughed. "OW! Ugh, fine... Yukari, _by herself_, found a replacement for us. I assure you that he is perhaps just as good as the Prismrivers, since I've heard him play myself."

Many murmurs began to arise at the mention of the replacement. She did say _he_ right? Many of the youkai began asking questions about this stranger, including a certain girl with crow like wings.

"Now please! Leave the questions for him after he is done, I'd rather not get a headache right now. If you would Yukari?" The elder youkai nodded her head, and with a wave of her hand a gap opened up beside Reimu, flouting horizontal in the air. "So without further adieu, give a warm welcome to Tadashi, our entertainment for this evening."

* * *

And with that, I slip out of the rip in space and land silently onto the stage, hands in my pockets and my tied up hair flowing in the soft breeze behind me. I give a miniature grin to the crowd as they seem to be a bit speechless at my arrival. In my head however, I celebrate my accomplished goal of putting them in awe.

"Huh... I figured you would have fell onto the floor, Dash-san." The miko beside me jokes, making me turn to her in annoyance.

"Geez Reimu-san, have some faith in me will ya?"

As I gauge her reaction, I fail to realize a few tiny details; 1) That the gap I arrived from is still open, still above my head even. 2) I am without Arashi, my guitar. Without it I wouldn't be able to do anything. 3) Everyone, including Reimu, is looking above me expectantly.

As soon as I do realize these things however, it is too late to stop my guitar case from landing on top of my head, leveling my face perfectly with the floor. The reaction from the crowd was instantaneous, complete with snickers, muffled laughs, or full blown laughter. One of those last mentioned was Suika. Kind of hard to mistaken that drunken oni's laugh.

"Ugh... Dammit Yukari, couldn't you just place it beside me!?" I muffle loudly from the ground causing more amusement in the crowd.

Yukari's reaction is merciless and instantaneous at the same time. "Nope~!"

_Well, might as well face the music. And make some as well while I'm at it. Ah funny puns, how you make me feel better._

I nudge my case off of me as I crawled to my feet trying to regain any humility I have left, a little hard to do when you have a big red mark across your face. "Anyway... Disregarding the fact Yukari made a fool of me, I suppose a proper introduction is in order. My name is Tadashi Rizumu, and as many of you have guessed I am from the outside world. I was brought here by Yukari because of my unique...skill I have to play my instrument, and she wanted me to perform for all of you. Though I never would have guessed I would be brought to a place as amazing as Gensokyo. It is very nice to meet you all!"

There were many varied replies from my audience to my introduction. Some greeted me, some looked accepting, others seemed skeptical. "Before I begin, I'd like to ask all of you one thing. How many here have heard music from a guitar before?" The responses were somewhat predictable. There were some who acknowledged they have heard one before, while others seem to know of what I speak of. The majority..they seemed mildly puzzled.

While they were reacting to my inquiry, I pull my guitar out and into the open air. "Well then, I suppose this will be a first for most of you. Alright, enough with the talking, I bet you all want to hear some music right?" There are several nods and voiced agreements with my decision. I look around the front of the stage for my volunteer, and I spy Nitori's blue outfit just where I wanted her. Going through the steps of my new ability, I begin to pull the kappa's aura from her and add it to my guitar like I did with Suika earlier. From the corner of my eye, I can tell there is a few here who saw what I did, and the looks they give is amusing.

_Alright then, now I'm pumped! Time to show everyone here what I can do! Let's play a song for everyone here who lives in this marvelous land called Gensokyo, the land that even the gods themselves love!_

In time with my corny internal monologue, I settle into position with all eyes on me. "Alright then! Let's begin!"

I begin to play the guitar in my hands, following the instincts in my hands like I usually do, the instincts that I now know is the aura guiding me. I begin to make the sounds of something like an epic tale of an adventure as my ability begins to kick in. As I play the chorus and chords like I usually have done in the past, the sounds my ability produces back me up. Together it sounds like something I never heard before.

_Geez, It's like you feel you are part of an adventure yourself just listening to it! My goodness, Nitori's Aura Song is incredible! There is so much feeling in her aura I could lose myself in the song. Whoops, gotta keep playing, can't just stop and listen myself!_

I take a look at everyone's responses, and what I see is very promising. Nitori herself looks like she is witnessing a revelation, it's comical really. There are others who seem to be displaying similar reactions, Marisa, Reimu, and a small group of youkai who are wearing tokins on their head to name a few. They must all know Nitori personally from what I can guess. Then there's those who only seem to be affected by the music as it is, music. Though there is no denying they all like it.

_That's what I was going for in the first place, I need them all to like what I play. First impressions are the most important._

However, as I continue to play, the girl with the bat wings I noticed earlier seems to be eyeballing me ever since I pulled Nitori's aura. She looks like she is interested in my music, but I can't get a feel for what she's thinking. I try to put it in the back of my mind as I focus on my current task.

After a while of using the aura, I finally reach the end of the song. It slowly dropped out until the sounds from the guitar became nonexistent. Once that happened, there was a momentary pause as everyone sits in stunned silence. And then, the one thing I wanted this whole day occurred.

I nice round of applause! It slowly starts with one person clapping slowly, then it spread until the whole crowd starts using the hand motion at a quickened pace. There is even some slight cheering from a few others I could overhear.

"Ahahaha! That was awesome Dash!"

"Nicely done Dash-san."

"Yes, very well done Dash-kun." Those were from Suika, Reimu, and Yukari respectively.

"Oh wow! That was way more than I was expecting, ze! What'd you think Alice?"

"I liked it. There was a lot more sound than I thought there would be from a guitar. It surprised me." That came from Marisa and Alice who were lightly conversing nearby, but I somehow heard them over the noise that was beginning to die down.

_Oh please everyone! Praise me more! Bathe my in it! My ego loves it!_

Then, out of nowhere as the clapping ceased, a voice reaches my ears. "I agree with you puppeteer, and it's suspicious if you ask me." Most of the group turns to the voice, which I've identified as that bat winged girl.

_Oh boy... Well, there went the praise... I knew she'd be a critic. Who is she anyways?_

"Neh? What'cha mean Remilia? I thought it was great!" Marisa asks confusedly, clearly not understanding what her problem could be.

The now addressed Remilia turns ever so slightly to the black-white clad girl before she began to speak again, her voice sounding childish, but with the air and authority of someone of high standing. "What I mean, Marisa, is that I've listened to a guitar many times before. And let me tell you, I never heard one produce as much music as that one that boy has. It should be impossible even. So tell me, why is that Rizumu-san."

_So that's the Remilia the little oni mentioned earlier. One of those who would kill me without a second thought if I got on their nerves. Fuck... I need to think calmly here, I do not want to get on her bad side. At all._

"...I've had a lot of practice and experience playing the guitar for years now. It's actually amazing what I've seen people do with a one back where I'm from nowadays." Not exactly lying to her, but I don't think there is a need to-...

"Very well. Then answer another thing for me. Tell me, how did you steal the aura from someone in the crowd? And for what purpose?" With her glowing red eyes on me, I feel I've been placed between a rock in hard place at her statement.

_Geh, that is one thing I didn't want brought up. How do I go about this?_

"Oh trust me Remilia Scarlet, there is a good reason for that. Isn't there Dash-kun?" Yukari answers for me, causing attention to fall on her now.

The supposedly little girl is not convinced. "Oh? And what would this reason be?"

_...Ah, I get it. It's fine to reveal my ability, right? Okay, you're the boss._

"The reason being is that it is part of my ability, Miss Scarlet." I proclaim, causing some heads to turn again.

"Explain."

"You are right about the fact that there was more coming from my guitar than there should, along with that aura bit. I can use someone's aura residue and use it through my guitar, what results is what I call an 'Aura Song'. A song that can produce a sound that far surpasses what one guitar alone can't accomplish."

"...I see. So, is using someones aura lethal to the victim?" Her question makes the crowd who is currently listening to give me a wary glance.

_Geez, the way she words things is scary. Just by questioning she is trying to already paint a bad picture about me. I need to clear this up fast!_

"I don't believe 'victim' is the right word, because nothing was lost that wasn't already lost. I use the aura residue, or their 'leaked aura', to power my ability. The aura was already lost and would normally dissipate into nothing. I just make use of it. So no, it isn't lethal."

Remilia remains silent for a moment, contemplating what I said as she stares at me. After a while, she gives a fanged smirk, and turns her head to Yukari. "You found quite the interesting young man here Yukari, he has a very interesting fate. For once, one of your ideas has something of value." She then turns her head to me, leaving the gap youkai miffed. "You have my approval Rizumu-san. Please continue with your performance."

_Holy crap, did I pass some sort of test somehow? I don't know, but I'm happy regardless. Though Yukari seems a little irritated with Remilia's words. I suppose they don't exactly like each other._

"I will. And please, refer to me as Dash if you will Miss Scarlet." My odd request leaves her wondering, but I decide to move on regardless. "Actually, that goes to everyone else too. I'm sure everyone here has something they prefer going by, and Dash is mine. Please respect that if you would. So..." I have the request drift for a sec before I continue with what I am supposed to. "Let it be known, I need someone's aura to make an Aura Song. That last song was used from a volunteer's aura, and I asked for her assistance beforehand. I'm sure it can't be argued her aura made an amazing song, wouldn't you say?"

Looking around, I get several nods of approval. I take a small glance at Nitori, and she just looks completely flustered.

_I think I found a new hobby, who knew it was fun to embarrass someone so much? Oh wait, that would probably be Yukari..._

At my inner turmoil of slowly turning into the elder youkai, Reimu demands for an answer. "If I may ask, who was your volunteer? I'm not aware you talked with anyone here before you started."

"I did Reimu-san. But it's not up to me to reveal her. She knows who she is, I'll let her decide to speak up if she wants." Taking another glance at Nitori, I realize she is gone, most likely using her optical camouflage. "Anyway, moving on! How about I play something I know that works? Say...maybe Reimu's Aura Song?"

This actually got some cheers from the crowd, surprisingly. Ignoring the glare I'm getting from Reimu, I continue on with my fun. Things are going better than expected, no reason to stop now!

* * *

"Sakuya." The mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion calls quietly to her maid, not removing her eyes from the spectacle before her. "I want you to remind me in the future, if I ever get bored, to invite this Dash over to our home. I'm sure he would be very entertaining."

The silver haired maid bows curtly to her master elegantly before giving her reply. "Yes Remilia-sama, I will remember."

With that done and over with, she smiles frighteningly at the human before her. "Yes...what an interesting fate indeed. Fufufu..."

* * *

There you have it. Chapter end. Please review, it makes me grin.

I had some unexpected trouble writing this one, but it seemed to work out. I always planned on using Nitori's stage theme for the main event. There were enough things that clicked for her and her theme that is was great to use.

Next up, the ending of the party! Keep an eye out for my updates later, ok?


	6. A Talk about Dolls and Death

...Has it really been two months? My goodness I'm getting lazy! I hope I didn't lose anyone's interest in reading this! Oh well, onward with the next chapter!

Touhou belongs to ZUN. Without him, Touhou wouldn't exist!

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Party Part 3: A Talk about Dolls and Death

Night fell over the land of Gensokyo, and my day here is almost at an end. Not like I would be complaining, with the fact it's been one of the most fun filled days I've had in a long, long time. Besides, there's still activity going on at the Hakurei Shrine and I'm only just finishing my last song for the night.

"Well, that about wraps everything up. I'd like to thank you all for having me here, it's been a real pleasure meeting you all. Good night everyone!" As I exclaiming out to the ladies before me, I get a small round of applause from the girls from Gensokyo. My performance went pretty well over all, which makes me wonder if playing Aura Songs is a sure fire way to win people over.

_Now what I should do... I guess I better put Arashi away before I...eh? I think someone is heading in my-..._

"Hey there!" Seemingly as soon as I noticed her approach from afar, a girl appears right before me, making me recoil from shock.

Taking a look at the girl before me now that she's closer, I immediately spot a pair of black bird wings on her back. She has semi long black hair with a red tokin on top of it, a white blouse, and black skirt. It looks like she is also wearing red geta that only have one long prong underneath them.

_How did she... Damn she's fast, I blink and she's already in front of me! But wait a sec... How does she move so fast with those things on her feet!?_

During my state of mind panic, this girl tries to get my attention waving her hand. "Excuse me, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Er... Sure, I suppose." I reply absentmindedly, still recovering from her scare tactic. I soon came to regret that decision very quick. This girl likes to ask questions, and a lot of them. Luckily they were all real simple questions, like where I'm from and stuff.

"Okay, now for the more important questions..." I groan at the mention of more, already wanting to run away.

As if I gained a blessing of some form, Reimu walks up to us from somewhere. "Aya, give Dash-san some space. It doesn't look like he's interested in answering your interrogations."

"Aw c'mon Reimu. I didn't even get to ask if he was single or not!"

_Say what now!?_

I sweat heavily at her, wary of her reasoning now. "Hey, uh... Why would you want to know that?"

"Because! Any single ladies who read my paper will want to know if you're available or not! You don't mind, do you?"

_A paper? Ah crud, she's a reporter isn't she? I do not need gossip about me so soon! Good thing I didn't say anything important yet! I think..._

With a more level head attached to me, I confront the now named Aya. "Actually, I would mind. And if you would, I would like you to only use what I have already told everyone here during my performance."

"You see? Now please stop bothering him Aya, or else I'll have to-..."

"Eh? But I want to know more!" This winged girl ignores Reimu deliberately, persistently trying to ask me for more. "C'mon, I bet you never have been in a paper before. It's great!"

"Actually, I have been in one..." My response sets her aback, her argument clearly useless. "...And I don't want to be in one again if I can help it. It's too much trouble."

After a moments hesitation, she puts on another kind of smile, pulling some sort of big leaf from somewhere. "Ayayaya, you're a stubborn one. But I will get my answers even if I have to-..."

"Heads up!" Seemingly out of nowhere, something ended up ramming into the bird winged girl's side, sending her flying across the night sky like a rocket, without the use of her wings I might add. I take a look next to me to see a very irritated looking Reimu holding her gohei like she just swung with a baseball bat. "I warned her."

_I call it a home run. Nice hit Reimu. _

"...Thanks, I really needed the help there." I thank her gratefully, in which she gives me an indifferent look, putting away her gohei somewhere in her sleeve.

"Hmm? Oh, no problem. She gets on everyone's nerves."

"Nice hit Reimu! That might be a record for you ze!" Me and Reimu look to our side to find Marisa and Alice heading our way, with Marisa having a big grin on her face as she looks in the direction where the reporter went 'flying' off to.

"Geh, she just never gives up." Reimu exasperates, a genuine sign of irritation written on her face.

"...This happens often?" I couldn't help but ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Yep. That tengu runs a newspaper called the Bunbunmaru. When something interesting happens, you can bet she'll be there to get information about it, true or not. And it seems she's found a new target to focus on. Sucks to be you ze!" Her words legitimately scare me, making me wonder if I'll ever be safe. "By the way, great job Dash! I haven't heard anything like that before!"

"I most certainly agree." Alice adds in once Marisa was done. "You have a very interesting talent Rizumu-san. I'm impressed."

_The praise! Please, do it more! It makes me feel so alive! _

"Thanks you two, that means a lot to me. Maybe sometime we could see what your Aura Songs are like. What do you think?" I offer earnestly, honestly curious what their songs would be like.

"Sounds great! You can bet mine would blow people away da ze!"

An odd silence followed the witch's statement, making me wonder if there is some kind of joke I'm not in on. Though it was Alice who broke the quiet. "...You do that on a daily basis anyway, Marisa. Though I would be interested what mine would sound like as well. But I'm sure it could wait."

"...You say that, but isn't that Shanghai over near Dash's guitar ze?"

"Eh? Someone's near my guitar!?" Quickly turning to look at the possible vandal, the only thing I see near my guitar is Alice's doll, trying to tug it toward us.

_Wait what!?_

"Oh my, Shanghai! Come back here, that isn't polite!" At her masters scolding, the doll stops it's activity immediately to fly back to Alice's side. "I suppose I haven't introduced you two yet. Rizumu-san, this is Shanghai. Say hello Shanghai." After a small nudge from Alice, the doll looks at me directly with those glassy eyes it has, then politely bows to me.

_I...I don't know what to think of this, how am I to respond to that? Is it actually alive?_

"Um...nice to meet you?" My confusion betrays me horribly, considering how the black-white girl is snickering.

"Don't worry about it Dash, Alice is just controlling Shanghai with magic."

"Marisa! You don't have to go telling people that!" The blonde puppeteer seems embarrassed at the revelation, her emotions coming through for the first time since I've met her.

"Oh I see, that's too bad. She seemed so lifelike, I would have believed otherwise." I approach the little doll before me at my statement, making it shy away for some reason. "Still, that's pretty cool. You got a real talent there Alice-san."

Her reaction, humorously enough, is a flustered expression, which only makes me grin all the more. "Eh? Oh, um...thank you."

"But still, aren't you getting over eager Alice?" The longer haired blonde asks, a mischievous grin on her face. "You must really want to hear Dash play again ze. Perhaps you liked his music more than you're letting on?"

"W-what are you talking about Marisa!? You certainly have weird ideas, saying things like that!" Again Alice begins looking embarrassed, but for what reason I'm not quite sure yet.

_It's not like she did anything anyways, it was her doll that...oh, I get it! Alice controls Shanghai, and she was tugging at my guitar._

However, I have to break it to the two hopefuls. "Unfortunately I played my last tune until tomorrow at the very least. Sorry about that."

_I may not look it, but I'm exhausted. Aura Songs are great to listen to, but it seems they take more work to perform. My fingers still feel a little raw from all the playing today._

"I see..." Alice says sadly, but quickly covers it up. "That's too bad. Marisa seemed like she really wanted you to play her song."

"Sure Alice, whatever you say ze." Said witch rolls her eyes as she jokes before moving to a different topic. "Oh, by the way Reimu. The guys from Moriya wants to ask you something."

"Ugh, do I have to? Those guys are so annoying..." If Reimu's mood was getting better from earlier, it would have shifted back just now.

"I think you should, Sanae seemed pretty adamant about it. You know how she gets."

For an odd reason, the shrine maiden actually relents. "...Fine, I suppose I should go then. She won't leave me alone if I don't. So where are they anyway?"

With that the peppy witch points off at the far side of the crowd. "They're way over there, c'mon I'll show you ze! Coming Dash? Alice?"

"Naw, I need to pack up my guitar and stuff. Besides I'm not needed." I decline swiftly without giving it any thought.

"I'll remain as well. I don't really like the people from Moriya Shrine that much." Alice surprisingly decides to stick around too.

"Alright, then you can keep an eye on him for me. And Dash-san, be careful. If anything happens, stick with Alice." With that said the two seemingly good friends walk away, leaving me with the doll user.

_There they go... I wonder who these Moriya people are? Maybe I'll find out sooner or later._

"Well, I might as well get started. Are you sure you want to stick with me Alice-san?" I question my guard of sorts, moving back to my guitar.

Her response was cool like our earlier discussions today. "It's alright. I'd rather be stuck watching over you than the alternative."

_And she's back to being blunt with me. Just when I was figuring her out..._

As I was pondering this thought as I grip Arashi again, a new voice comes to my attention. "You're not bad human! You sure know how to liven things up around here!"

I spin on my heel to converse with this new girl approaching us, hopefully a non-journalist, and my eyes meet with the red eyes of a mature looking lady with short pinkish-red hair with double ponytails tied by two double hair beads. She's wearing a white dress with a blue vest that covers what looks like a nicely endowed front that she seems to have, and a belt with a large coin tied in the center. She is also carrying on her shoulder one bad ass looking scythe with a wisp-like bending on the end.

_Nope, not a journalist. Or at least, not a normal one. _

Luckily for me, Alice seems to know who she is. "Komachi-san, what brings you here?"

"Hello Alice, nice to see you again too. Actually I just wanted to talk with the new human here." She motions with her hand lightly, to which I respond promptly.

"Well I'm sure that is fine. I'm Dash by the way, although I'm sure you know that already." I offer my hand to shake, to which she swiftly responds.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Komachi, the ferryman for the Sanzu River." The mention of her occupation rings a bell in my head, but for what I'm not sure. "You have an interesting ability there Dash-kun, to use another person's aura for your own use. There are very few humans who have abilities, even fewer with an ability like that."

The sudden appraisal catches me off balance. "Um, thank you Komachi-san. I personally never knew I had it until I came here. And I still don't know the full extent of it either."

"I figured that would be the case. It seems Gensokyo tends to attract the special humans here." The subject she brings up intrigues me, so I try to learn more about it.

"Really? There wouldn't happen to be any of those humans at this party, would there?"

"Yeah, the real interesting ones are here alright. I mean seriously, I know of this one human here who can stop time. It's incredible!" The mention a human here can stop time literally stops my mind with its ridiculousness.

The fact Alice agrees with her doesn't help. "Oh, you mean Sakuya-san? Yes, she truly is a gifted human. Though I wish she kept better company..."

_For real? That's actually hard to believe. Even from what I've heard of Gensokyo so far that's a little..._

"Hmm... There is something about you I keep sensing Dash-kun, though what it could be..." She asses me from where she is, but it doesn't seem to be enough. "Hey, can you stay still for a second? I want to check something."

Her request again astonishes me, something she easily seems able to do. "Um... Just as long as you don't kill me."

"I wouldn't worry about that Rizumu-san. You can remain calm." Alice's halfhearted attempt to calm me does little for me as Komachi approaches me, her eyes glued to whatever she's looking at.

_How can I remain calm when she's making me feel so nervous... It's like she's staring into my soul._

"Ah ha, I see what it was." The redhead confirms suddenly, moving a couple spaces back to where she was.

"Eh? Eh? What is it? Do I have something on me?" I search frantically on my being, looking for whatever Komachi found.

_If there is something on me, I blame Yukari. I wouldn't put it past her in the least._

As amusing my antics seem to be, Komachi instead took on a serious tone. "You seem to have experienced death before, haven't you young man."

The sudden accusation leaves the puppeteer dumbfounded, as I remain quiet. "What do you mean Komachi-san? He looks perfectly alive to me."

"I mean he was dead only temporarily. Isn't that right Dash-kun?" Both eyes turn to me anticipative, however much I didn't want them to.

After an extended silence, I finally let a drawn at sigh leave me."How would you know something like that about me?"

"It's expected of me. From what I can see, the bond between your soul and body was cut before, but now the link's there again, except left slightly skewed. It's hard to explain." The scythe wielder scratches her chin nervously before she continues. "However for something like that to occur you must have been dead for quite a long time before you were revived. It's a lucky thing that you are alive right now."

I didn't have to look at Alice to tell she was shocked. "...Rizumu-san, what does she mean by this?"

Though right now I wasn't paying attention to her. Right now I'm trying to figure out how to deal with this lady who keeps talking. "Which brings up the most important question, what exactly happened to you?"

"Shut up." Was my immediate response, startling the two in front of me.

After a moment though, Komachi took on a impassive look. "Hmm? What was that? I didn't quiet hear you."

"I said shut up!" I yell furiously, something in my head panicking. "My past is none of your business, got it?! I don't need someone stranger at a party to read out my past like some kind of open book!"

At that outburst, the woman I'm confronting takes on a menacing face. "Well now, what exactly will you do to stop me?" She challenges as her eyes suddenly glowing an eery red, making my once red face turn ghost white. "Would you take on a shinigami, human?"

_W-what? A shinigami? As in, a d-death god? A reaper? Is she serious!? If she is I am so fucked! How stupid can I get?!_

Seeing what is about to happen, Alice steps foreword. "Alright that's enough! The two of you better calm down right now!"

The air is extremely heavy around us as the noises in the background mutes itself. Just when I thought things were going to go to hell, Komachi suddenly begins laughing, crumbling the tension in the process. "Heheheh, the look on your face was priceless! Don't worry kid, I'm not going to fight you. I really don't have a reason to."

_...She's not going to kill me? Oh thank goodness, I thought I was dead meat!_

My relief was short lived though, turning into irritation instead. "W-why did you have to scare me like that!? I thought I was going to die!"

"I was trying to teach you a lesson." She casually explains, resting her scythe on her shoulders. "You should pick your fights more carefully Dash-kun. Being in Gensokyo is a constant hazard for a human. Remember that well, I don't want to ferry you to my Boss just yet."

_Now I remember. My father told me about something like this before. Don't dead souls cross a river to go to the afterlife or something like that? And she's a ferryman for it, so her boss must be someone of an even higher power. I never payed attention to him when he talks about these things. Now I wish I did._

"...She does have a point, Rizumu-san. That was very idiotic what you did, even if I was here." Alice berates me, sharing the same opinion as the other woman.

"He won't always have someone to protect him Alice. He should learn to be careful." Komachi informs my protector before turning to me again. "As for you Dash-kun... I don't know what happened to you, and I don't need to know either. But I'll tell you this. Though it is important to remember the past so that you can learn and redeem your mistakes, don't let the past control you. It may get you into trouble, like it did here."

I let the words ring in my head for awhile, before I give her my reply. "...I'll remember that. Thank you for the advise Komachi-san, I was being stupid."

"Hey, whatever keeps me from meeting you at the Sanzu River. I have enough work as it is!" She jokes lightly, though it makes me wonder if she is lazy at her job. "Well, I better get going, Boss is going to wonder where I am. I'd rather not get on her bad side again!"

Alice has a good retort for her claim. "You wouldn't be on her bad side all the time if you just did your job Komachi-san."

_I knew it, she's a lazy shinigami! I so called that! Point for me!_

My mental celebration aside, I proceed to say my farewell to the odd woman."Alright then. It was nice meeting you Komachi-san."

"Bye. I hope I DON'T see you guys again soon, if you catch my drift." With the weird goodbye, she saunters off to who knows where.

_...What a dark sense of humor she has. Then again, she is a shinigami. I suppose if anyone has a right to joke about that kind of thing it's her._

"Well that was an interesting conversation." Alice states once our guest was gone, before she looks concernedly to me. "...Will you be alright Rizumu-san? She just revealed some troubling things."

Although appreciative to her worry, my mental exhaustion truly shows. "I'll be fine, what she said was nothing new to me. Still doesn't change the fact I want to forget about it..." My voice lowered into a mumble at my last statement, before I speak up again. "Alice-san, could you do something for me?" She looks at me curiously before she consents with a nod. "Can I trust you not to mention about my past to everyone else? There are just some things I prefer not to remember, if you know what I mean."

She gives me a sad smile as she agrees to my request. "Of course you can trust me Rizumu-san. I know how it is with these kind of things. We all have things we prefer to remain buried."

_I wonder what she meant by that? Oh well, that is one worry off my back._

"Oi Dash, Alice ze!" From out of nowhere Marisa comes walking up, sporting a grin like usual.

Alice, on the other hand, pulls on her neutral expression again. "Hello Marisa, where is Reimu? Isn't she done talking with them yet?"

"Nope, Reimu is still discussing with Sanae and the rest. And they all can be real sticks in the mud so I left ze. So what's up?"

Her inquiry was met by a believable nonchalance on my part. "Err, nothing much. Just some idle chit-chat. Right?"

"Yes, it was pretty boring. Perhaps I should have just left."

_Oi! That wasn't very nice... Oh, right. Just covering for me. Could have put it better though._

"Is that so? Cause it seems you two are getting along better than earlier. Isn't that right Shanghai?" The question, surprisingly, was directed to Alice's doll who somehow found it's way to my shoulder without me knowing.

The master of the doll was quick with her excuse. "I don't know what you mean, I just wanted to rest her somewhere for now."

However, this cocky grin on the monochrome witch's face tells she isn't buying it. "Then why not on your shoulder Alice?"

_I'm curious as well. It does seem odd she would rest her doll on me instead._

"Ah, well...um... That is..." For once, the puppeteer didn't have anything to say, leaving her stumbling to find words.

"Mind if I cut in?" And now Yukari joins in out of nowhere, like usual. Ran is with her as well, though I don't see Chen anywhere. It seems the change in subject is welcome to Alice though.

I ended up forgetting our earlier topic at the new arrival of the two. "Hey Yukari, Ran. What's up?"

"Not too much. Say Marisa, would you mind taking Alice with you to go find Suika? I'd say it's about time to get some drinks. You're fine with that right Dash-kun?" Her idea is backed by Marisa eagerly, so the final decision rests upon me it seems.

I ponder if it would be a good idea for me, but considering my earlier chat I wanted something. "...Sure, why not?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be right back ze! C'mon Alice!"

As soon as I agreeded, the excited girl grabs hold of Alice to drag her off, her captive protesting the whole way. "Wait! Marisa, let me go! I can walk myself!"

Once they were cleared from us, Yukari begins chatting with me. "So Dash-kun, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I am. Despite the fact nearly everyone here is a she, it's been great."

"Oh? So the fact almost everyone here could kill you doesn't bother you?" Her inquisitive expression offsets me slightly, but I just brush it off.

"Well, it does a little bit. But I'm not that worried anyone here would. Everyone here seems pretty docile around me."

"Well, in cases like Alice or Suika that may be true. But for a few others...not so much. You're fine right now since you are under my protection, along with Reimu's. But when that won't be the case, those certain youkai would try to kill you."

To Yukari's suprise, I don't look too worried. "It's nice to see I've made some good friends then. Still, this is probably the best crowd I've performed for so far. And Gensokyo itself is so beautiful too."

"I'm glad to hear that Dash-kun. So, would you like to stay here then?"

I look at her weirdly before I try speaking my mind. "What? You mean at the shrine?"

"Goodness no! Reimu wouldn't want you here for that long!" The elder youkai exclaims, astonished I would ask something like that. "I meant stay in Gensokyo. That is, if you want to."

Her question confused me more, my posture clearly showing my line of thinking. "I thought I had to stay here anyway? Like being sent here is a one-way ticket with no way back."

"Nope, I'm giving you a choice. If you choose to leave I will have you forget ever being here, but of course you would get paid for your services, and quite handsomely considering how well you did." Her expression grows harsh as she continues her explanation, giving me slight chills. "However if you choose to stay life will be far more difficult, and the risk of death will be high. Luckily you have an ability, and are already welcomed by some girls here. It's all up to you of course."

_So let me get this straight. I have to choose between this beautiful land called Gensokyo where I could possibly die at the hands of a youkai, and the real world where I would live out my life just wandering, not sure of what I will do next, until I die of old age? I don't really need to think about that much, now do I?_

"If you really have been watching me before you brought me here Yukari, you should already know my answer."

Her expression proceeds to become harsher, those eyes of hers starting to glow golden. "Are you certain about that? I won't let you go back once you make your decision."

My retort is swift, my face possibly turning determined. "You were the one who said that no one would miss me. I had no home to begin with either, nor nothing to go back to. Not to mention it was boring as hell. Yeah, I'm pretty sure about my decision."

Her youkai eyes narrow on me, most likely an attempt to scare me. "You may be killed if you live here, you know. I won't help you if you're attacked by a random youkai."

"I could easily be killed by a human too. Or by an accident. It doesn't matter where I am, death is just the bet we play to live our lives. No, I made up my mind Yukari, and I'm not changing it." At my declaration Yukari's harsh expression changes to a smug look, undoubtedly knowing what I would choose from the start. "I'm going to stay in Gensokyo. I feel more in place here in this one day than I have my entire life in the outside world. I couldn't imagine me being anywhere else now that I'm here."

"That's good to hear ze!" The sudden voice reaches us from nearby, revealing not just Marisa and Alice, but Suika and Reimu as well, all of them with knowing looks on their face.

_Ah man, they all heard me, didn't they? Oh well._

Reimu is the first to say anything. "So you did decide to stay, huh? I'm not sure if you're brave or stupid. Oh well, you can stay with me for a few days to find a place to stay, but that's it."

_That's honestly longer than I thought she would let me. Maybe I misjudged her a little._

Marisa is the next to speak. "It'll be interesting having you around Dash. You're a pretty cool guy. Right Alice?"

"Huh? Oh yes, yes he is. It would be nice to have you around Rizumu-san." Alice is offset by Marisa's question, but still has a happy-neutral expression. Somehow...

The oni is a little more outgoing. "Yay, Dash is going to stay! This calls for a drink to celebrate!"

With as much grace you wouldn't think to see from a drunken loli, the little oni pulls her gourd out, pours me a drink and hands it to me in one swift motion. "I assume this is sake, correct?"

"Of course! And it's not like that cheap stuff Reimu wanted me to bring for the party either, this is my own personal sake! It's gotta be strong to satisfy me!"

_I only had sake a few times before, but this stuff... This could knock me out cold if I'm not careful. Maybe I should just have some of Reimu's tea instead... Ah, to hell with it! Bottoms up! _

My sudden chug of the strong beverage brings an outburst from Suika. "Ahahaha! There you go, that's how you drink it! C'mon, everyone! Have a drink!"

"Me first! I want some first da ze!"

"Good grief Marisa. Well, I might as well have some." I here Alice respond to the hyperactive witch, to busy still drinking my first round.

"...Oh, why not. There should be no harm in it. You having some Yukari?"

"Of course! You know I like to have a good drink every now and then Reimu."

"I'm going to pass. Someone needs to make sure Yukari-sama stays in line." The kitsune responds to the offer startling me a bit.

_Whoa, I kinda forgot Ran was still here._

"Aw, you're no fun Ran! Here Dash, have a refill! Drink up!" My cup was refilled just as soon as it is lowered, making me wonder if I even drank it yet.

_It seems everyone else is gonna get smashed too. Good, I don't want to be the only one besides an oni. Too bad everything is getting fuzzy already. I'd like to see Reimu when she's drunk. Or maybe Yukari. _

"Say~, Rizumu-san..." Alice somehow was right beside me, already looking tipsy as she talks quietly. "You know, if I'm keepings a secret for you we might as well be friends. What does you thinks?"

_It seems Alice gets a little more friendly when she gets drunk. It's a funny side of her actually. Must...force myself...not to laugh... _

"Sure, but you have to call me Dash if we are like all my other friends." At my hopeful request Alice seems to sober a little to contemplate. Deciding she won't go for it, I think of an alternative. "Tell you what, call me whatever besides my last name again. Is it a deal Alice-san?"

Thinking cutely at the alternative, she nods a little to agree. "Alrighty, I suppose that works. So friends Tadashi-san?"

_Oh well, I'll take it. I really shouldn't expect much from someone just in one day, even if she's drunk._

I give her a nod in return before I take another drink, already feeling the bubbles flouting from my head as one does when they are drunk. At least I think they do. "That will work. Thanks again."

_So I really am gonna stay in this amazing place, huh? I don't think it will be too bad, I just gotta stay on my toes and make sure I don't get eaten by a youkai. Just gotta stay alert._

_Gotta stay vigilant..._

_Gotta... stay..._

_What was I thinking about? Ah well, I'll just have another drink. Oh look! Shanghai is on my lap! Such a cute doll... Dance you little doll!_

* * *

And there you have it. A hint about Dash's past, and finally getting started with the main story!

As you know, I'm probably going be late with my updates for now on. Inspiration just kinda comes and goes, y'know? It sucks, but its how my mind works.

Speaking of which, if anyone has an idea I can use I'd like to hear it. Just review or PM if you got anything.

Otherwise, please review! Hearing what you think at least keeps me going. Thanks for reading!


	7. Awakening to a Life in Gensokyo

Hey everyone! Now I know it took pretty long for this chapter to come out, but I have good reasons. One was I changed the writing style of the story so everything said didn't start with 'Name: '. It actually looks better now. Plus Dash's internal monolog will _be like this for now on _so it's easier to tell when he is thinking.

The second reason is I am planning ahead for once. This means I have my plot planned out as well as the ending. Hopefully this will mean I will post new chapters sooner than I have. No promises though, better not to get your hopes up. Okay, enough of this. Just read the chapter!

Touhou belongs to ZUN. He's awesome like that.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Awakening to a Life in Gensokyo

The sun is just beginning to rise over the distant hills of Gensokyo as morning began. The commotions from the Hakurei Shrine have long since ended, and now the shrine grounds were barren of any life. The sunlight finally reaches the shrine, creeping in past the windows and into the rooms within. Right square into my eyes.

_Stupid morning..._

It seems I am back in the Reimu's guest room in the shrine. But just how I got here is a mystery to me, I can't seem to remember anything I did shortly after Suika got me drunk. Apparently I was correct in assuming that the sake the little oni provided would, in fact, knock me out. And yet...I took a drink anyways.

_Shows how much common sense I have. Ugh, I feel like I was rammed by a truck and had a mountain dropped onto my head. This is why I don't drink, I never stay conscious enough to enjoy it, and I still pay for it when I wake up. I frigging hate hangovers!_

After having many more mental complaints about how much I hate hangovers, I slowly realize something. I have been getting an odd feeling on my right side ever since I have woken up, and the fact that I seemingly can't move my right arm is not helping my worries. Initially I feared that I somehow lost my arm last night, however that line of thinking was replaced with a far more worrisome one when I hear some soft breathing from nearby. And it isn't coming from me.

While trying not to make my headache feel any worse, I slowly move my head to the right to confirm my growing suspicions. Just to be proven correct when I get an eyeful of blond hair and a red ribbon... That could only mean one thing, and it's not good. No, not good at all...

Right besides me, laying on top of my right arm snuggled up on her side, was none other than Alice Margatriod, peacefully sleeping and unaware of the awkward situation that is placed upon us. The magician I just met yesterday silently breaths as she sleeps, which will only be the calm before the storm that will eventually happen when she awakens. Thankfully it looks like she has her clothes on.

But in short, I am pretty much _screwed_! As soon as she does wake up, she is going to kill me. And just when we became friends too. What cruddy luck I have.

_Seriously, what the hell happened while we were drunk? I honestly can't remember, but I can only assume the worst. Maybe if I try to subtly slip away from her and leave the room, I may get out of this alive._

Unfortunately, my panicking thoughts were interrupted by the soft sounds of Alice moans as she begins to awaken from her slumber. As her eyes slowly began to open in the light, I couldn't help the fact that she looked really cute like she is now. Too bad she is probably going to kill me.

_Crap, why is she waking up now? Why now? Did I nudge her with my arm accidentally? Did I make a noise somehow? What was it?_

A quick glance around the room informs me that the morning sunlight that has rudely woken me up did the exact thing to her, stretching just far enough to get in her eyes. It's official, life is out to get me this morning.

For a moment her eyes adjusted to the light that shown on her face. But once her vision cleared, the first thing she saw was me directly in front of her, with a sheepish smile on my face as I try to defuse the situation.

"Ah, um... Err, good morning?" My greeting is pretty much useless. I don't think anything I do now will save me.

_Well, it's been fun Gensokyo._

There was a moment. She confusedly looked at me with drowsy eyes, trying to come to terms of what was going on. But as soon as she did realize the situation she jolted away from me with a yell and a shocked expression, then immediately cringed afterward. No doubt from a hangover similar to my own. The apparent pain didn't leave her face as she slowly sat up holding her head, looking away from me.

"...Tadashi-san?"

"Y-yes?" I sit up alongside her now that my arm is freed from her weight, though it may be a short lived freedom.

_She did refer to me by first name though, so maybe... _"What exactly happened last night? Why are we sharing a futon?" _Holy crap I think I might live. She's actually going to be rational with me, which is more than what I expected._

"I honestly have no clue Alice-san. The last thing I remember clearly was our short conversation after Suika gave us all some sake. After that, I got nothing."

"...That is about all I can remember as well." She gives me a wary glance, as if afraid to consider what may have happened. "You don't think we...did something regrettable, do you?"

"I can explain that for you Alice." _Eh? Who was that? Oh hey, Reimu!_ A quick look at the doorway rewards me with the sight of the miko standing there looking amused, and another headache from turning my head too fast._ Damn hangover._ "Good morning you two."

"Morning. Reimu-san, do you know what happened last night? This is a very awkward predicament." _Not to mention dangerous, let's not forget that._

"I do. Now, how do I put this delicately for you..." _No. No don't say that, my life hangs in the balance here!_ "Well despite how amusing it would be to say different, nothing really happened." _Oh thank goodness, my life is spared! Reimu that was too cruel, putting me in suspense!_

Alice doesn't seem convinced unfortunately. "Would you mind explaining it in more detail please?"

"Alright. What happened was I dragged you both inside to the guest room after you had too much to drink, which wasn't very much truthfully. There was only one futon out at the moment, so I left you two there to find another one. But when I did find one, you both were already passed out on the futon. I didn't feel like moving Alice onto the other one, so I just left you how you were."

Alice gives a sigh of relief once Reimu finished her recall of last nights events. And internally, so do I. "I'm glad to know nothing else has happened. Thank you Reimu."

"It's no problem. So would anyone want some tea? It would help with the headaches I'm sure both of you are having."

"Yes please." Both me and Alice plead at the same time. The mere thought of the shrine maiden's mind cleansing tea is enough to brighten my spirits a bit. Reimu left the doorway to get said tea, which just leaves me and Alice in an awkward silence back in the guest room.

"Well, it looks like we avoided a crisis there, eh Alice-san?" I look at her nervously, still unsure of what she thinks about this.

"It seems that way. Still, falling asleep like this is certainly not a comforting thought for me."

"It was a shock for me, that's for sure. I'm sorry anyways. This must have been uncomfortable for you"

"Yes, it was. And if it wasn't for this splitting headache of mine right now, the first thing I would have done when I saw you would be to blast you straight to the Sanzu River." She said that with such a frosted tone that I have no reason to doubt her. _I never thought I would think this, but thank goodness for hangovers._

"...Maybe I should go, I've been here longer than I should." I say this as I motion to get up from the ground. _I'd rather not say anything to provoke her, she seems ticked off._

"I wouldn't try that." She warns me from behind as I get onto my feet, only to just fall over again from my headache. "A hangover from Suika's sake is no easy task, I know from experience. Just stay down until Reimu gets back."

_I see what she means. It feels like my head was swimming for a second there. I'd rather not do that again. Scratch that, this is the last time I drink sake from an oni._ "Sorry, it looks like you will have to tolerate me for a bit longer."

"...I suppose what I said was a bit much. Tadashi-san, I know it was an accident. And you seem like someone who wouldn't try anything. I didn't mean I blame you for this happening, I was just disturbed by this situation in general is all." _Is she forgiving me? I truly hope she is._ "But let me warn you. If this accident happens again to any girl in Gensokyo, not just me, your death would most likely be certain. Am I clear on that Tadashi-san?"

"C-crystal clear..." _I must never get drunk again, I must never get drunk again, I must never get-..._

"Here you go. Hopefully this will clear your heads." Reimu returns with two fresh cups of tea, in which I graciously take mine into my hands.

"Thank you very much." And with that I take a drink from the powerful liquid. Almost instantly my headache dulls down to a minor thump at the back of my head. "...I will never get over how much I love this tea."

"I'm glad you like it so much. Now come on, let's head outside. There is something I need you two to do." As Reimu turns away from us and heads toward the back of the shrine, me and Alice gingerly stand up to chase after her, careful not to bring our headache back in force.

The sight before us was disheartening. The entire clearing of cherry blossoms trees was littered with bottles, cups, some food, and other various trash that doesn't belong there. I suppose the party was a little more than we bargained for. Also out there was Marisa, who seemed to be laboriously picking up what she could. At the sight of us, however, she seemed to brighten up.

"I need you two to help me and Marisa clean things up. It's the least you can do for the tea, hmm?" _That's kinda cheap, using guilt and delicious tea to blackmail us._

"Oi! There you two are! Had enough of each other for one night ze?" Marisa called out to us with as much mischief in her voice as I have heard yet. I didn't need a mirror to know heat was spreading to my face.

"Marisa, you know full well of our circumstance. Nothing has happened." Alice responds coolly. Though it doesn't change the fact she looked embarrassed herself.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just messing with ya! I still can't believe you were such a light weight Dash. Alice I could understand, but I expected a guy to hold his own more ze!" _She didn't have to rub it in..._

"I've never been much of a drinker." My reply was pretty off handed, though still tinged with embarrassment from earlier.

"Fine, whatever. Anyway, come help me over here! This is no fun y'know!"

And thus all four of us begin picking up the trash spread across the shrine grounds. It was grueling work, considering the amount of guests that arrived. Thankfully the work was made easier thanks to Alice. Somehow she spawned several dolls out of nowhere, all of them looking similar to Shanghai with different colored dresses on each one, and at once they began to go to work. It was impressive to say the least.

However, during this time I noticed a single fact that is out of place with everything. "Gah! Where is my guitar!? I left it right here on the stage!" _I knew I should have packed it up when I had time to! I just had to get drunk! Now some strange youkai is probably walking around with my prized possession. My life is over!_

"Calm down Dash, I took it inside when I left you in the shrine. So pick yourself off the ground will you? We're almost done." _Eh? It's safe? Oh what a relief. And how did I get on the ground?_

It took a while for me to stop thanking Reimu for the generous service that most likely saved how I lived my life. However once I got my wits back together, and after about another hour of work, the grounds were all cleared of the unsightly garbage. It was great to see this beautiful place become its beautiful self again. The view is always breathtaking looking over all the sakura trees in the clearing. The way the sun was hitting the tree's made their colors stand out even more if possible.

While I was marveling the view lain out before me, Reimu yelled out from the shrine to grab our attention. "Alright everyone, let's all head inside for something to eat. I'm sure everyone's hungry."

To that, my stomach instantly growled as if a lion resided inside it. Now that I think about it, all I had yesterday was tea, more tea, and sake. Unless I ate while I was smashed, to which I highly doubt, I don't think I have eaten anything since I left that hotel.

"I agree with Dash's stomach, let's eat da ze!" _Oi. That wasn't very nice... Oh whatever, I'm too hungry to complain._

Once me and the other two blonds were inside the shrine, everyone sat around the kotatsu in the main room, awaiting the grub Reimu was bringing from her kitchen. What was set before us, much to my astonishment, was a tray of snacks and various other party food, along with more tea for each of us.

And by the look on Reimu's face, she knows what I'm thinking. "Sorry Dash, but I don't have much food to prepare for meals. Since we have what's left over from the party, you will have to make do with this."

"Ah, don't worry about it Reimu-san. I haven't had anything to eat since I got here, so this is a welcome sight to me. Thank you."

"Your welcome. But you know, you don't need to be so formal now, your job is over Dash. You can just call me Reimu. Seriously, just take it easy."_ That was unexpected. Now that I think about it though, she has dropped the formalities since this morning... Meh, whatever._

While we all sat around the tray eating the snacks before us, a thought crept into my mind. _What Reimu said was true, my job is over now. So what should I do now? I honestly don't know what to do from this point on, nor what my goal is._

_Heh, what a way to start in a new world. Yukari never really did give me something to work on. And because of Suika and her blasted sake I never got to ask her. Speaking of which..._ "Hey Reimu, where is Yukari and Suika? Didn't they stick around?"

"Suika is here, but unfortunately she is still passed out on top of the roof. And most likely she will stay like that until the afternoon. Which is too bad since she could have gotten all this work done in an instant." _She's on the roof? That's a hell of a place to pass out. Props for knowing how to party I guess._ "And as for Yukari, Ran took her home after she had a little too much to drink. We most likely won't see her until tomorrow at the least."

"I see... That's too bad, I was going to ask her what I should do next. You think I should wait for her?"

"Naw, you don't need her for anything. It's up to you what you want to do from now on. Just remember I'm only going to let you stay for a few days, so make your decision by then." She says with an apathetic air about her.

_I don't think she wants to talk about serious matters right now. I can't really blame her, but I would at least like something to go on. _"Y'know Dash, you should go check out the Human Village. That's where nearly all the humans live y'know ze." _Like that kind of something. Marisa new what I was asking about._

"Oh, so there's a village? How come no one has told me about this?"

"Because you never asked ze!" _...True. I should be asking questions like that._ "I could take you there later if you want, but you will have to find your own way back. I ain't doing a return trip once I go home. I'm worn out after yesterday."

"That would be great Marisa. It would really give me a chance to look into a couple things." _Things are starting to look up for me. I thought I would have to live out in the woods or something. How silly of me._ "Besides, I'm used to wandering around all the time, I could just walk back here once I'm done and-..."

"I wouldn't recommend that." Reimu jumps back in the conversation again, seemingly serious this time. "When you're an ordinary human, traveling alone in Gensokyo can be dangerous. If you do go, either make sure you have someone to escort you back or just stay at the village, because I don't want you getting attacked by a youkai." _...Glad I didn't give living in the woods much thought. That would have been a bad move on my part._

_Well this stinks. I want to go see if I could make some living arrangements with someone at the village, and maybe a job of some sort. But I also want to continue my stay here until I have a concrete plan for myself. Man this is troublesome..._

"...If you need a way back, I suppose I can go with you two." All eyes turn to Alice as she joins the conversation. She's been pretty quiet this whole time. "I need to go buy some materials at the village anyway, so if you want I can take you back here once I'm done with my shopping. How does that sound Tadashi-san?"

"That's very helpful of you, but won't that be inconvenient for you? I don't want you to go out of your way to help me." _I've been too much of an inconvenience to her anyway._

"It'll be fine. Once we return here I can just fly home. The only trouble would be the walk back, and it isn't very far to travel."

_...And here I thought she would be mad at me. Oh well, I'm not about to turn down an opportunity like this. Heck, I don't have much choice it seems._ "Then I appreciate the help Alice-san. Thanks."

"It's no trouble. But we are going to have to leave right away if you want to be back by dark. Is that fine with you Marisa?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. Besides, I don't want Reimu to give me any more work for staying here any longer ze..." She jests with a huge grin.

Reimu doesn't look too pleased however. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean Marisa?" She pulls out her gohei from her sleeve, somehow, and begins to advance towards Marisa. Marisa in response shoots up from her spot and proceeds to run away opposite from Reimu's direction.

"I'll meet you guys out front da ze!" She disappears through the front of the shrine, unaware that the shrine maiden isn't giving chase.

"...Whatever, I'll get her back some other time. I'm too tired today." With that said the miko in red and white picks up the now empty tray and turns to head back into the kitchen, no doubt to get more tea while she is there. "See you when you get back Dash."

"Uh, yeah. See ya Reimu." Finishing the tea left in my cup, I proceed to stand up, along with Alice who is already heading for the door herself.

"Grab what you want to bring and let's go. Marisa won't wait forever, and it will just make things more difficult if she leaves. So hurry up." Alice then disappears from the room as well, leaving me to my business.

_...She still seems a little peeved at me. I hope she doesn't stay like that._ I quickly look around the room to find my guitar, in which I found besides it's case in the corner behind me, just like Reimu said. After quickly packing up Arashi, I leave my traveling pack in the guest room and head out front, where Marisa and Alice are waiting for me.

"Alright, I'm ready. Shall we move on then?" _It sounds like a long walk from how everyone keeps talking about it._

"Yep! Just hop on and we'll get going!" Marisa proceeds mount her broom like I saw her arrive yesterday, making the broom begin to levitate upwards in the process. Once she's steady Marisa then pats the small spot behind her looking at me expectantly.

_Wait, she has _got_ to be kidding me! That's how we are going to get there? Flying?_ "Um... Marisa, are you sure about this? I'd rather not fall to my death any time soon. I just got here you know."

"Don't worry! I've been doing this for years now, I know what I am doing! Now hurry up ze!"

Timidly I make my way over to the broom, still unsure if I may die if I go through with this. After some more goading from Marisa, and later on Alice, I inevitably swing my leg over the broom handle behind her, clutching her around the waist with my right arm while my left holds my case.

"O-okay, I think I'm all set. Just...don't go too fast, please?" _Where's the seat belt on this thing? I may need it._

"She had better not. I don't want to go chasing after you Marisa, so keep the speed reasonable." _Alice, you are a lifesaver. You may not know it now, but you are._

"Fine, let's just get going already! Takeoff da ze!" With that declaration, she kicks off the ground with me, Alice flying up right besides us. We then proceeds to gain in altitude and foreword momentum as we begin our trip through the air. Though I'm thinking more along the lines of '_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_' or '_This crazy witch better keep this damned thing balanced! I don't wanna fall!_'. Things like that.

After it seems we gained a steady pace, I try to peek out from behind Marisa to see what exactly is going on or where we are headed. I discover we aren't going as fast as I thought, much to my relief. The best comparison I can make is going full speed on a bicycle.

I can clearly see the trees passing below us as we go by, the mountains in the horizon barely approaching, the bright sun shining brightly above us, and Alice flying directly besides us. I can see the village off in the distance approaching us. When we're flying like this it doesn't look far from us at all. It's an awesome sight to be sure, just as long as I don't fall.

"Well Dash, what do you think? The views great, isn't it?" The girl in black and white asks me as she keeps her eyes ahead.

_I suppose a little conversation could help calm the nerves. _"It's nice, but I'm still pretty scared here. I've never flown like this before." _I've been in a plane a few times, but I feel more secure in one of those than this. At least there was walls on a plane!_

"You'll get used to it. Flying is the common way to get around in Gensokyo for most of us. Heck, maybe sooner or later you will learn how to fly too."

"I highly doubt that Marisa. What am I gonna do, fly around on my guitar like some kind of surfboard?" _Even if that was possible, I don't think I would have the balance for it._

"...Pfft! Ahahaha~! Oh, I would love to see that! I'm not sure what a surfboard is, but it sounds hilarious! You're a real funny guy Dash, you know that?" _Eh? Was it really that funny? I was just going for sarcasm._

"Yes, very amusing Marisa. I could just imagine someone riding on a wooden object through the skies of Gensokyo like an idiot. It's just ridiculous." _Hey now, even if it was a joke you don't have to make it sound so insulting Alice. I mean even Marisa is...oh._

"I know right? It would just look silly for someone to be riding a wooden...object...around... Hey, wait a second ze! Alice!" _She just realized it too. Good one Alice!_ "Can it back there Dash! I could drop you, y'know!" _A valid point, shutting up now. Seems I must not have been hiding my amusement very well back here._

For a moment both me and Alice shared amused grins with each other at the apparent jab on Marisa's mode of transportation. Marisa, on the other hand, just quietly pouts as she focuses on flying again.

"Oh come now Marisa, I wasn't being serious. Besides, we're here." _Eh? We are? That was fast._

"About time. We were moving way to slow da ze!"_ ...Remind me never to fly with you anymore Marisa. Mach speed flying doesn't sound fun to me._

We began our slow decent as we neared the village gate. From the sky it genuinely looks like a settlement in the countryside. No tall buildings anywhere, lack of paved pathways, no streetlights, farmlands nearby just outside the village...

_Yeah, I think I could live here. Never liked the city life myself to tell the truth. It's always so noisy._

"Okay Dash, we're landing!" Marisa gives me the heads up as the ground starts approaching us rapidly. Soon after I started to get this weightless feeling as our altitude decreased until finally, _finally_ the ground was at my feet once more. I instantly jumped off the broom, glad to be out of the sky. I never felt so glad to be on the ground as I am now. "Well here you are Dash, the Human Village. Didn't you have a fun ride ze?"

"...The verdicts still out on that one." _Right now I'm not exactly thinking straight._

"If you say so. Well, you two have fun now!"

"Eh? You won't be coming with us?"_ I thought she would hang with us a little more than that._

"Nope, I don't really like it here too much. Besides, I want to get back home and crash on my bed. Anyway, I'm going now. See you two later!" _She's already starting to hover back into the air as she is talking to me. A bit anxious isn't she?_

"Yeah, later Marisa. Maybe I'll see ya again sometime!" With departing words said, the witch flies off towards the forest at an alarming speed.

_I am so glad she wasn't going that fast with me!_

_Well, I guess it's just me and Alice now. Honestly, I'm pretty excited to explore the village. There is always something interesting about arriving in a new place, like a new sense of adventure that passes through me. I had this feeling when I first set my eyes on Gensokyo, and now I can't wait to see what this place has to offer._ "So Alice-san, shall we go in?"

"I already am."_ Eh? Ah geez, she's already walking in ahead of me!_ "Well, are you coming or just going to stand there looking like an idiot?"

"H-hey, wait up!" _She couldn't just wait for me, could she? Man, this day is just becoming more and more troublesome. Give me a break already!_

* * *

__And cut! Wow, this one was pretty long. Phew! Review please! Helpful critiques or opinions on how I'm doing are welcome, but since I burn easy no flames please.

Hoped you guys liked the little bit of humor I threw into this one. I was in a giddy mood when I wrote it, and I had this idea since last chapter. Thanks to those who gave me some funny ideas. You know who you are!

Anyway I'll leave you with this. Later readers!


	8. Reactions to the Village

...I'm starting to wonder if this will be the norm for chapter updates. Just...just read the chapter...

Touhou belongs to ZUN.  
...What, that's it! Get to reading already!

* * *

Chapter 8 – Reactions to the Village

The afternoon sun blazes brilliantly overhead as the day moves on in Gensokyo. Only a few individuals would begin to wake up at this time of day. One of those beings just happens to be a very lazy oni.

Suika awoke in a daze, like she always has in the past, giving a big stretch and yawn in the process. "Morning everyone!" the little oni exclaims to her surroundings with a volume that would normally irritate others that were still sleeping. Alas, everyone has been awake for hours by now, not to mention she was on the roof of the Hakurei Shrine, therefore nobody was nearby to yell or greet her back. "Eh? Where did everybody go? Reimu~, where are you?"

"I'm down here, as should you be." Calls Reimu from below, sitting on the veranda with tea in hand. She took a small sip from her cup, before she gave an exasperated sigh. "Seriously Suika, must you sleep for so long? It's already midday."

"Really? Sorry about that, I was having a great dream. So where did everyone go?" Suika inquires as she leans over the edge of the roof to spot Reimu, letting her hair hang with her. "I would have figured at least someone would still be here."

"There _was_, but they left as well. Marisa, Alice, and Dash were still here, and kindly helped me clean up since you weren't awake to help any. Last I saw of them they were all heading toward the village."

"Aww~, the fun human left too? I thought he would be sticking around more~..." As a result to her whining, the drowsy girl lost her grip on the roof, falling on the ground with a resound oni exits the crater from her awkward landing no worse from wear, waddling next to the shrine maiden.

"He won't be gone for long. Dash will be staying here for a few days, remember?" Suika visably brightened at the news, taking a seat next to her friend and pulls out her gourd of sake, taking a mighty swig from it to become drunk once again.

The two friends remain silent for a while, only breaking it to take a drink from their respective beverage. It was Suika who spoke up first, a slightly serious tone in her voice as she did. "Hey Reimu, that human Dash is an interesting guy isn't he. A human with an ability from the outside world... Not too many of those just drop in, even if the dropping was done by Yukari."

"I agree. Humans like him are rare. Still..." Reimu adopts a troubled look to her face as she mumbles. "He is still weak, and doesn't know how things work around here yet. He won't be able to handle what Gensokyo has to offer alone. If he gets reckless it may just kill him."

"I hope he doesn't get massacred too quickly, it's kinda nice having a guy capable of _something_ around here." Snickering, Suika takes another long gulp from her sake, the heavy air from their discussion dissipating into the lazy afternoon that exists around the shrine.

* * *

Me and Alice just passed through the gate to the Human Village. Once inside, I find myself surrounded by various buildings and stands that look to be of Japanese origin, many of which seem to be shops, bars, vendors, and other things. There were also some homes here and there, but it seems most of the building around here are for businesses. The residential districts are probably deeper into the village, most likely down the streets that branch off the main road we walk upon.

There is also many people out and about right now. Thankfully I spot other men among them, which means I'm not alone in this female dominant world. Also it seems everyone is chipper around here, like the air itself is infected with peace. The feeling must be contagious, because I can feel myself smile too. You just don't see people smiling like that back home.

However that smile decreases a little when I realize I'm out of place in this village, everyone is wearing clothing vastly different from mine.

_Geez,_ _not one T-shirt or pair of jeans anywhere._ _It seems I may need some new duds. I must stick out like a sore thumb around here!_

"Okay, this is where we split ways Tadashi-san." Alice suddenly speaks up after the long silence we are having. We stopped in front of a shop, and from as far as I can tell it seems to sell fabrics and clothing.

_She did say she was buying materials earlier before we left the shrine. Wait, did she just say split ways? _

"Alice-san, what do you mean by that? Aren't we going to stick together while we are here?"

"Of course not. We both have different goals in mind, it's best to separate for now rather than take up time visiting each place individually. We would be here until evening if we did that."

_Geh, she has a point. I'd rather not head back at night._

"Don't worry, I'll come find you once I'm done. It shouldn't be hard to spot you in this crowd, don't you think?"

Questioning whether that was a jab at me or not I reluctantly give in to her plan, still uneasy about being left alone in the village. When she confirms my agreement, she turns away from me and strolls into the shop to do her business. After considering the situation I'm in, and the fact Alice is going to be of no help to me for now, I continue my trek into the middle of the vastness that is the village.

It's kind of unsettling walking by myself now that I think about it. Normally I wouldn't mind being in a new place like this, I used to travel all the time after all. But that was back in my own country, in the outside world. This is like walking through a foreign land, where you are the odd one out and everyone else thinks you are the strange one.

_Maybe I should have got me some new clothes at that shop Alice went into... No, I need to deal with what's more important right now. Like finding a place to live for starters._

After wandering in the village by myself for what seems like forever, I came to a very important realization. It's the mere fact that I have absolutely no idea what I am doing! During my travels I always looked for hotels or 'For Rent' signs when I needed a place to stay, but there are no such things here! When I asked some villagers where one was, they looked at me funny and claimed they never heard of such things.

_Great, now what do I do? I have no idea where to go or what to search for in this place! It's so much bigger than what it seemed from above._

Mulling over these miserable facts that makes me want to yell out, whether that helps my situation or not, I fail to realize that I somehow stumbled into a village square of some sort. It was like a four way intersection in a city, each direction heading into another portion of the village. Many of the villagers come and go from here, each one going about their business or making conversation with one another. It was honestly pretty busy.

Though none of that is what grabs my attention right now.

Sitting proudly in the middle of the square, with a presence that towers over everything else nearby, was a giant statue in the shape of a dragon. It's mere presence seems to demand recognition, for it seems even the most occupied of villagers take a moment to gaze upon it, before they move on again.

Curiously I move closer to the statue to get a better view of it. From my new viewpoint I can see that it is old, but it's been maintained very well. The features are finely crafted into whatever the material used for the crafting, from it's mighty head, to the serpent-like body and the claws it is resting on.

That's when I saw the most interesting part about this statue. The eyes of the dragon are glowing a bright white! I never seen a statue before in my travels where the eyes glowed like this one's does. I wonder what the meaning of this is?

"Are you curious about the statue young man?"

A voice breaks me from my daze as I was gazing into the eyes of the dragon. When I turn to see who was speaking to me, I was met by a dazzling young woman with brown eyes and long waterfall of silver hair with blue highlights. She wore a dark blue dress with an interesting design at the edges, white short sleeves, and a red ribbon tied to the bottom of her collar. However the most interesting feature she has is a blue hat that looks like some kind of box with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side.

_What is with these girls wearing weird hats? First was Yukari with that mop hat of hers, then Marisa's huge ass witch hat, and now this! I bet there is a silly hat convention somewhere around here._

"Well? Aren't you going to reply?"

"Eh? Oh yes...yes I am curious. I find something really interesting about it, though it is hard to describe. I have never seen a statue like it before."

"I'm not surprised, you are from the outside world after all. You don't find statues like this out there. At least, I don't think there are..." My look must have been stupefied since she seemed to find it amusing. "Yes, I know you are an outsider. For one..." She counts on her fingers as she continues, like she is giving some kind of lecture. An image somehow fitting for her. "You are dressed like one. No one wears those kind of clothing around here I'm afraid..."

_Called it. Even though there are such strange hats and clothes all around, my clothes are still considered the strangest...- _

"...And also, I was at the Hakurei Shrine last night Tadashi-kun, so I know who you are."

_That explains a lot! She couldn't have just said that in the first place!? _

"...If you were there, you should know I told everyone to refer to me as Dash." I pout to her, mostly from the curve ball she threw at me.

The silver haired woman chuckles at my childish complaint, for one reason or another. "I am aware of that, but I would like to call you by your given name if that is alright. I like it much better than that nickname of yours, if that it acceptable of course."

"...It's fine. But would you be so kind to tell me your name? You seem to have the advantage on me."

"Yes, of course." She replies with amusement in her eyes, something that looks good on her. "I am Keine Kamishirasawa, I run a school here in the Human Village. It's a pleasure to meet you Tadashi-kun"

_...Kani...chira...what the? That name is too damn long! _

"But please, just call me Keine. Even I don't like pronouncing my sure name very much to be honest, it is quite a mouthful."

"...Thank you, I was just about to try to say it." I admit while I rub the back of my head with my free hand. The comment seemed to amuse her even more, so all is well I suppose. "So Keine-san, can you tell me about this statue? I'm very curious about it."

"Certainly. The Dragon God's Statue has been in the village for a very long time, made by the kappa if I recall correctly. It symbolizes the Dragon God itself, who is considered the god of creation in Gensokyo. It's said that it was present during the creation of the Great Hakurei Barrier, but nobody can say for certain."

"I guess that explains why everyone stops to look at it. They take the time to worship it, am I right?"

"Partly, but there is another reason. As you most likely noticed, the eyes of the statue are glowing white. This was an added feature the kappa put into it, the statue can determine the weather for tomorrow depending on the color of the eyes. Since they are white, that means it will be a clear day tomorrow. When the eyes turn gray it will be cloudy, and when they are blue it will rain."

_So everyone checks to see what the weather will be like so they can plan ahead._ _That is really convenient, I didn't think they would have something like this in Gensokyo. The kappa really are good inventors, aren't they? _

"So does the eyes turn any other color?" The question seemed to have made her hesitate, but the reaction was barely visible, and she continued with her 'lesson' anyways.

"...At rare times, yes. When something very unusual happens, the eyes will turn red. One example would be when the skies were covered in a red mist a few years back." The look on my face must be of astonishment, since Keine quickly added in more in response to my reaction. "Although that issue was resolved by Reimu-san, so there is no need to worry about it."

_Reimu? I'm going to have to ask her about that when I get back._

"Thank you for taking the time to explain this to me Keine-san, it was very informative. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you any."

"Not at all, I enjoy teaching others. It's my job after all." We shared smiles with each other at the implied joke. At least I think it was... "So Tadashi-kun, what brings you here in the first place? Considering you are still in Gensokyo, I assume you will be living here now?"

At the realization I am slacking off from my intended goal, I quickly became visibly panicked. "Oh shoot that's right! Hey Keine-san, could I ask of something from you?" At her agreement, I began to relay what my situation was. "As you guessed I am remaining in Gensokyo, and for that reason I need to find a place to stay. Reimu is letting me stay for a few days at her shrine, but she will kick me out after that. I came here to search for somewhere to live, but so far I've had no luck. "

I took some time for her to ingest the information I just provided, but she smiled at me again afterward. "Yes, that is a troubling predicament. However, I think I can help you in a way, if you would like that is."

"You can? Like I said I'm in a bind, so I would be so grateful for any help." She gives another one of those smiles of hers, one that is just as infectious as the other villagers as one spreads across mine as well. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well if you want I can take you to see the Elder. Most outsiders who can make there way to the village are directed to him one way or another. He can help you find a place to stay." I only gave the thought a second before giving her an eager nod of approval. "Then please follow me, his house is close by."

As we began our short journey toward our destination, I begin to wonder what it would be like to live here.

_The village seems peaceful enough, so I may find a quiet lifestyle ahead of me. But then again, I bet Yukari will drop in to mess with me, so things might be hectic too._ _Bah, what am I worried about? There is no sense distressing about such things right now. Let's just focus on the task at hand. _

"Say Keine-san, what's the Elder like? Is there anything I should know?"

"There are a few things to know about him. In a sense he is the leader of the village. When a situation arises, everyone turns to him for guidance until the problem is resolved. He's both old and wise, being alive since the early times of Gensokyo. He is also very kindhearted, but he can be strict when he feels the situation demands it. I'm positive he will be able to help you Tadashi-kun."

_Sounds like a kind old man to me. I hope Keine is right, or else I'm back to square one. And I'm running out of time..._

After only a moment more of walking down the path Keine is leading me on, we start to approach a building that seems just as normal as the nearby ones. The house is just bigger than one of the smaller homes we passed by on the way, but not by much. The thing of note is that it appears better looked after, as if someone is constantly taking care of it.

_This elder really must have the respect of the villagers, someone must be taking care of the place for him. _

"Well, here we are." Keine states, stepping up to the front door, with me following suite. "I must ask that you answer him truthfully Tadashi-kun. He looks down upon falsity." After I agree to her spontaneous request, she knocks on the door politely, calling out as she does. "Hoshi-san, are you there? It's me Keine, have you a moment to spare?"

There was a brief pause, but soon after an aged voice greets us from inside."Keine-san? Please, come inside. I'll be right with you." We accepted the invitation, heading inside his home. It looked just as plain as the outside, with furniture here and there, a couple pictures, just what you normally find in a home. We sit ourselves in the living room, which had some cushions around a low table, and not much else besides some cupboards and drawers.

_This elder isn't much for possessions is he? I can't find anything unique or special anywhere._

"Hello Keine-san, good of you to visit me." From across from us approached an unexpectedly tall man with short white hair and some stubble on his face. His skin was darker than others I've seen so far, and his body structure is really angular, probably due to his surprisingly strong build. He wore brown robes and pants, tied with a black sash, along with black shoes, very plain for someone so important.

"Hello Hoshi-san. I hope you have been keeping well since I have last seen you." Keine addresses the old man respectfully, so there is no doubt that this man is the elder. He looks astonishingly lively compared to what I have heard about him. In fact, the only way I can tell of his age is by the wrinkles on his face and the cane he uses to walk. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't put him past sixty.

"I see you brought someone to see me, another outsider from the looks of it. However I can only tell that from his clothes." The elder clears his throat as he sits across from me and Keine on the cushions. "As you may know, I am Elder Hoshi, but you may refer to me as just Hoshi. So then, what is your name young one?"

"Tadashi Rizumu sir, but please call me Dash if you would. As you have obviously guessed, I am from outside of Gensokyo."

"Dash... A strange name to refer to yourself by." The aged man looks me over quickly, probably evaluating me. Or looking at my strange clothes like everyone else. "You are different from most other outsiders I have seen. Normally when I see a new outsider they are frightened, confused, sometimes even hysterical. I don't see that in you. I take it you have had someone explain to you where you are?"

"I have. Reimu Hakurei explained everything to me very clearly. I am currently staying at her shrine for the moment."

"Ah, Hakurei-san. You are fortunate to come across her upon your arrival, she would make sure you are safe. So how did you take the explanation? The fact you are in a world of youkai and magic I mean, that must have bothered you greatly."

"Trust me it did. In fact I had a bit of a nervous breakdown at first." I laugh nervously to myself briefly. "But I came around rather quickly. I suppose quicker than is normal from what Reimu says."

"She speaks true. It normally takes a few days for an outsider before accepting the terms of their reality. So what was your profession before arriving here young Dash?"

"I am a musician. I play my music for others to listen to, and for my own enjoyment when I need it."

"An interesting talent. One that could transition into the village easily, a quality most outsiders don't tend to have." If at all possible his gaze hardened on me, and the air around us thickens. "I take it you don't wish to be sent back to the outside world young man, may I ask why?"

_That was weird, I didn't even say anything about my plans yet. _

My facial expression gave away my thoughts, since the old man continued. "The mere fact that you are here before me and didn't ask for Hakurei-san to send you back means you plan on staying. Am I correct?" Again the Elder has a field day reading my expressions, one that is becoming far to easy to read it seems. "You seem surprised. Perhaps she hasn't told you about that. So then would you wish to leave then?"

_So Reimu can do that? She seemed to have forgotten to tell me a few things. More things to talk to her about I guess. Though it's funny how he didn't mention anything about Yukari. Perhaps he thinks I got here under normal circumstances? ...I think I'll let him think that. _

"No, I was offered a way to return before. And it's true, I have no intentions to go back, nor reason to. I was basically a drifter from where I'm from, just going from place to place, never actually staying anywhere. So I never really had a home you could say..."

"But if that is true would you not leave here eventually?"

"...I didn't think of that. I never before have decided to actually stay in one place."

"I see, so you are uncertain... But don't you have any family or friends that will miss you? You will disappear from them forever you know, once you decide to stay."

"No, there is no one who will miss me..." I can hear my own voice stiffen, as if the mere acknowledgment had to be strained out.

It seems my emotions weren't well hidden based on everyone's expressions. "...Pardon my intrusiveness. Your past is your own, I will leave it at that." He lets the words hang in the air briefly before continuing, a little more lighter in mood than earlier. "May I ask what you think of Gensokyo then? Of the Human Village?"

"The only way I can describe Gensokyo is amazing. I have never seen such a wondrous place in my life, and let me tell you I have seen many places before..."

_Some of the good perks for traveling all the time._

"...And the village itself is great as far as I can tell. Everyone seems friendly, and I feel very welcome here, despite feeling like an outsider that is..."

"...And the youkai? Do they not frighten you?" I shake my head in a negative, seemingly surprising him with my reaction for once. "Why not? They could easily kill you. Have you not met one yet?"

"I have. And as far as I can tell they are no more harmful than a human can be with a weapon. I would only fear either of those cases if they had an intent to kill me."

Hoshi stares at me intensely for what seems like an hour, which in reality is only about ten seconds. But after that he abruptly cracks a smile. "I never thought I would hear that from an outsider. I admit, even some of the villagers here wouldn't say that about youkai. Some would believe all of them as pure evil, but that is not the case nowadays. These are peaceful times." He chuckles to himself at that comment, the heavy air from his questioning vanishing. "So what can I do for you? Surely Keine-san hasn't brought you to me to make conversation?"

"Of course not. Truth is I seek a place to stay in the village, and Keine-san led me here to see if you would do anything to help me."

"Tadashi-kun only has a few days to stay at the shrine, at which time he will have to live somewhere else." Keine speaks up finally after staying quiet the whole time me and the Elder were talking. "I brought him here since you normally handle these kinds of things Elder."

"Ah, so that's it. Yes, it would be a big problem if Gensokyo's newest outsider was forced to stay on the streets." Hoshi takes a moment to think of something before he gave me a hearty smile. "Very well, I will see if there are any vacant houses available. I haven't turned down an outsider yet without reason, and I'm not about to now."

"Thank you very much Hoshi-san. You have no idea how grateful I am to you."

"It is no trouble. You look to be a responsible young man, I'm sure you will fit right in." The old man gives me a comforting smile, but then goes back to his neutral, calm expression. "So, what are your plans now? Will you be leaving for the shrine?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I did plan on getting some other matters straightened out, but I spent too much time getting lost." I sheepishly admit to my new acquaintances. "In fact, I should get moving right now, before it gets too late." I start to rise from my spot to take my leave, and Keine rose with me.

"Then I suppose we should leave then. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us Elder Hoshi." Keine must have caught my inquisitive look, since she conversed with me next "I would like to walk with you for a while longer Tadashi-kun. You have been enjoyable company, and I have nothing else planned for today." With that said she gives me another smile like she has been doing all afternoon.

_Now that I think about it, she hasn't dropped that smile since I met her. Is she always like this?_

"If you could, can you come back later Keine-san? There are some things I would like to discuss with you. It has been a while since I last saw you, you know." The old man inquires the woman next to me, then shifts his gaze back to me. "I should be able to find a place for you by the time you have to leave the shrine, so please return here at that time Dash-kun."

"I will. Well, I should be on my way, so I will see you then." After exchanging farewells, I leave the room behind, the house soon after, with my temporary companion walking besides me.

* * *

There it is, I hoped you liked reading. Please review if you have the time, anything helps.


	9. Dreams of Tomorrow

Would you look at that! I didn't spend an eternity with my next update this time! Break out the sake, this calls for a party!

But yeah, I feel I did good on this little chapter, so please enjoy! :)

Touhou belongs to ZUN. What I guy bringing us Touhou!

* * *

Chapter 9 – Dreams of Tomorrow

"So Tadashi-kun, where are you headed?"

It has only been a little after we left the home of Elder Hoshi when the school teacher Keine asks me her question. For the moment we are just walking down the road through the Human Village, and I haven't given any consideration where we are going.

"Well, what I need to do is make my way back to the Hakurei Shrine before it gets too dark. But I can't walk back there by myself. At least, that is what I have been told." I explain my reasoning casually, still looking at the buildings surrounding us.

"That would be accurate advise. Even during these peaceful times there is still a risk of lower youkai attacks." Keine informs me as she walks beside me. "If you would like, I could...-"

"I appreciate the offer Keine-san, but I must decline." I cut her off abruptly "I already have an escort back to the shrine, and I would not like to inconvenience her by canceling the plans we made." I quickly informed my temporary companion, hopefully not offending her.

"Oh, I see..." Her smile falters slightly, but recomposes just as quickly. "Well I am glad you have thought enough ahead for that. Who is your escort if I may ask?"

"That would be Alice. She told me she needed to do some things anyway, so she volunteered to lead me back to Reimu's after she was done." At that revelation Keine remained oddly quiet walking besides me as we continued to wander through the village.

_Speaking of wandering... I have no idea where I am going! I know Alice said she will come and find me but...perhaps I am not as easy to find as we thought?_

"...I think I will need to go look for her. We originally planned for her to come find me when her errands were done, but I doubt she will find me around here, wherever here is..."

"Right now we are going through one of the residential parts of the village. I agree, I don't think she will be looking for you here." She seems to be pondering something but soon spoke up again shortly after. "I think we should head to a more public place, perhaps the village square?"

"...Yeah, that sounds like the best place to go right now. Let's head there right now!" We hastened our pace, now that we have a destination in mind. However every time I look over to Keine she seemed highly amused about something, but of what I could not tell. That is, until I realized one of the most important facts about heading towards a destination...

...That fact being knowing where the destination is. "...Um, could you please lead the way Keine-san? I think I am lost." With much mirth in her facial features, Keine begins to direct me back the way we came, much to my horror, before taking a turn down another path.

_Yep, I would have been entirely and utterly lost on my own. Thank goodness Keine came with me, Alice would not be happy with me._

It did not take long for us to reach our goal, that being blatantly obvious seeing the statue right in the middle of the square. It seems that the number of villagers dwindled, but it still didn't change the fact the clearing was busy. We walked back over to the bulking inanimate entity, circling it to it's right until we reached a bench that was placed for peoples convenience.

As we take a place on the wooden seat, I begin a visual search of the crowds that passed us by, hoping to see at least Shanghai if not the doll maker herself. Alas I did not, and with the fact I don't know where my guide back to shrine went, I begin to plan my next course of action.

"...It seems the puppeteer is not here. Shall we wait for a little longer Tadashi-kun?" Keine asks patiently, and most likely she won't be running out of it anytime soon. She is a teacher after all.

_However I don't think patience alone is going to cut it. It's still going to be hard to spot us in this crowd._

"...If she is looking for me right now, it would be better to not to move around so much. What we need to do is make it easier to find me." I reply, sagging into the bench with frustration.

We sat quietly for the better part of a moment, contemplating what to do to accomplish this task. Keine was the first to speak up. "I could send danmaku into the air. It would be visible throughout the village. She could easily see it and come looking."

_Danmaku... Isn't that the magic thing Reimu and Yukari were talking about yesterday? So she can do magic too. Why am I not surprised? But there is something that bothers me about that plan._

"That it would, but it could also unsettle the people in the surrounding area. I don't think me being lost warrants for such an alarm." I state earnestly. She seems to get what I am saying, if the understanding on her face has anything to say about it.

"...I suppose you're right. But what else is there to try?"

_She asks me that, but I am not sure of what we should do. Not to mention I'm weary from carrying around my case every...-_

As I am finishing my thought, I have the intense need to hit myself in the head for my idiocy. "Why not with music?"

"Eh?" Is all I got out of Keine before I lift my case into view, in which a flood of realization went through her face. "Why didn't I think of that? That would work perfectly!"

With that I set the case on the ground, then unlocked the clasps holding it closed to reveal Arashi to me and Keine, hoisting it onto my lap. The stormy appearance of the guitar seemed to attract the attention of a few pedestrians, but none more so than Keine.

"Your instrument looks different from up close. The artistic detail on it is amazing." I accept the compliment in full as I settle into a more comfortable position, concentrating on what to play now...

...Just for me to want to administer bodily harm on my cranium for the second time this past hour. The fact I forgot about my new found ability to play Aura Songs slipped my mind, justifying the reason for a face palm perfectly.

I begin to survey the surrounding people for a good aura to use, but my concentration was interrupted by Keine. "Say, what are you looking for Tadashi-kun?"

"I'm looking for someone to base an Aura Song off of. It's still kind of hard to get used to..."

The blue clothed lady sitting with me sat silently as I continued my search, but spoke up again shortly after. "...Hey, could you play mine for me, an Aura Song? They sounded so beautiful last time, I would like to here what mine sounds like." Keine pleaded to me so sweetly, her eyes giving me that watery eyed look I have seen other girls do before, the puppy dog eyes I think. Being a fool not to comply, I consented with her request, much to here delight.

I concentrated on the outline of Keine's being like I have done with others before, and her aura soon became visible to my eyes. With that done, I lead her aura into my guitar, letting it flow into me until I have a grasp on what I want to...no, what _needs_ to be played.

"Here I go then Keine-san, I hope you will enjoy this." I start playing before she responds, letting the music flow from the energy enveloping me. The intro started out fast, but then fell into a pattern that I am becoming familiar with, a pattern that came up when the song sped up again. This Aura Song was a little different than others I have played so far. It has the feeling of an eastern world that is old, maybe ancient. But despite that feeling, it feels...nostalgic. However there was something odd about it...

This song doesn't exactly completely represent Keine. At least, not completely as far as I can tell. Like Nitori's Aura Song last night, where it felt like the song belonged to Gensokyo as a whole, Keine's feels like it belongs to the whole Human Village, and not just her. I didn't get this feeling from the other three I have played from Reimu, Yukari, and Suika, so something must be different with Nitori's and Keine's Aura Songs. Very strange...

It also seems I am gathering a small crowd around us, not that I am surprised. When you play in public, this tends to happen every now and then, but only if what you are playing is good. Keine herself seems submerged in the sounds as well, her eyes are lightly closed and a smile planted on her face. She seems to be savoring the music, amusing as that seems. However every song has an end, and so does this one. When I ended the little show, I got a little applause from the tiny group around us, along with Keine of course.

"I now see why Aura Songs are so special, it's a very unique feeling. Thank you for doing this for me Tadashi-kun."

"It was my pleasure Keine-san, it's what I do after all!" We exchange a round of mirth between us, the crowd dissipating around us, going about there original destinations with a new bounce in their step.

As I pack up my guitar back into it's protective case, closing the clasps and everything, I fail to notice a small object flouting about from the scattering people, looking about. Once it catches sight of me, it blurs from it's previous position, speeding towards me until it was right into my face.

"AH!" I yelped, starling backwards from the fright. The unidentified flying object then proceeds to take a seat on my guitar, much to my annoyance at the gall it has. That is, until I realized I am staring into the glassy eyes of a familiar doll.

"Say, isn't that..." Keine begins to vocalize what was already confirmed in my head, prompting Shanghai to turn towards the teacher and wave in a cute manner.

"There you are Tadashi-san." A voice came from up ahead, and walking towards us with a sack in her arms was none other than the one I was seeking out, Alice Margatriod. "I'm glad you started playing your music like you were, it made it easier to find you."

"That's what I was hoping for. Are you done with your errands Alice-san?"

"I am. We can start making are way back now if you are all done." The blond girl turns her attention to the silver haired one, and for once Keine had a straight face on, without the smile I was growing accustomed to. "Hello Keine-san, you seem well."

"As do you Alice. I must say I am surprised to hear you are escorting Tadashi-kun back to Reimu-san. Is there a reason?" I am honestly surprised with how Keine is acting. Does she have a problem with Alice?

_I know I already told her why she is helping me, so why is Keine asking?_

"Not really. Reimu just wouldn't let Tadashi-san here walk alone on the roads, and since I had things to do in the village, I decided he could come along."

"Is that right? But how did you get him here, did you carry him while flying?"

Alice seems to be getting irritated with this line of questioning, but she kept calm nonetheless. "Of course not. We had Marisa fly him here on her broom. I just came with them so I can walk him back."

_...You two ladies do know that I am still here, right?_

"That troublemaker huh? Forgive me for saying so Alice, but I find it hard to believe you would go out of your way for something like this." The teachers voice started to turn accusing, which seemed a little foreign to her profile.

Not wanting a fight to break out, I try to step in. "Hey Keine-san, is there something...-"

"Quiet Tadashi-kun." Her tone wasn't harsh at all to me, but the meaning behind her words certainly kept my lips shut. "So Alice, how can I be certain you won't steal him away for your own purposes with magic? No doubt planning to do ghastly or indecent things..."

_Say what now?! Keine what is going through your mind here!_

"What are you-...?!" Alice begins to shout in frustration, but cuts herself off with an exasperated breath. "...Look, I know we had our differences in the past Keine-san... But you know as well as I do I don't bother harming humans, and I would have little reason to harm Tadashi-san, he's a friend. So can we please be civil?"

_That's very nice and all Alice, but I don't like how you didn't say 'no reason' instead._

Alice's words seem to have calmed the teacher down, but in her eyes Keine still held a very wary gaze. "...Very well Alice, I suppose Tadashi-kun will be fine with you. Just know if anything happens to him I hold you responsible." Finally turning to me after their heated conversation, Keine gives a small bow. "I suppose I will be on my way. Have a safe journey back to the shrine Tadashi-kun, it was very nice meeting you."

"Same here Keine-san. Thank you very much for your help today, and for the company. Let's meet again when I come back, okay?"

We both say our goodbyes to each other, with promise to meet again in the future. After another quick glance at Alice, Keine strides of into the crowd, her odd hat being the only visible thing of hers before she disappears in the crowd.

"Honestly, she can be so difficult sometimes..." Alice exasperated wearily before turning to me. "So then, let's get going. We should be able to make it to the Hakurei Shrine before dark."

At her urging, both me and Alice begin our return trip to the Hakurei Shrine. As we progress back to the entrance to the village, I begin to wonder why Keine got so riled up back there. It didn't seem like her at all.

"So Tadashi-san, did you accomplish what you needed to do while we were here?" The question the blonde haired girl beside me asked surprised me a bit, pulling me form my pondering.

"Y-yeah, I was able to make plans for some living arrangements, so my biggest problem is dealt with, for now at least."

"I'm surprised you actually got anything done. I honestly expected you to wander the village aimlessly until I had to come find you." Alice seemed to smirk at that jab at me, though I don't mind too much.

"...To tell the truth, that is exactly what I was doing. If I didn't meet Keine-san when I did, I would be so screwed right now."

"I'm sure you would be. However you are actually very fortunate to befriend her, she is someone of influence in the village, and a good person to have on your side."

Our group of two, three if we counted Shnaghai, finally reach the gate to the village as we were conversing, in which I decide to bring up my question. "You two didn't really get along very well. May I ask why?"

"...I have nothing against her myself. It's just that she is very protective of humans, you see? So when a youkai like me is taking a human outside the village, she gets a little hostile."

_I never would have thought Keine would be the overprotective type. Then again, she does seem to care a lot so it makes sense._

"I guess I can see her reasoning, but I don't have to worry about you doing anything. Like you said, we're friends, right Alice-san?"

The puppeteer smiled a little at my remark, which is a nice change from her usual cool, neutral expression. But as soon as it arrived it left, leaving behind a face I could only describe as condemning. "Don't forget, I haven't paid you back for what happened this morning. Perhaps I'll do so once we leave the village, hmm?"

"E-eh!? Oh come on Alice-san, you know that was an accident, right?" She turns her face away from me in a huff, proceeding to accelerate her pace to pull ahead of me, leaving the village before me in the process. "R-right?"

My plea gone unheard for a while, which left me questioning if I should run for it before I lose something important. But before I took action, the magician turned around to face me, which revealed she had a teasing smile. "Well? Are you going to hurry up Tadashi-san? I'll leave you behind you know."

I stand underneath the gate to the Human Village, a look of bafflement plastered onto my face at the seemingly swift mood changes of the girl I am following. Bemused, Alice sends her doll over to me, in which Shanghai attempts to pull my vest toward her master. Watching the futile attempt the little one tries to accomplish, I grin back at her master as I walked out of the village myself to follow after my guide.

* * *

The walk back to the Hakurei Shrine is peaceful to say the least. Me and Alice hold a comfortable air between us as we walk on the path to our destination. Just a while ago, we took a right on a fork in the road, and now our route is taking us closer to a hill that seemed to be on the edge of the valley. On top of said hill I can barely make out a blotch of red underneath the low hanging sun, which must be the torii gate on top. Along the path as we progress are some blooming trees from this spring, trees that are slowly becoming denser as we come closer to our goal.

At times as we walk, we asked some questions about ourselves to pass the time, such as Alice asking me about the mechanics of guitars, or about some places I have seen on the outside world. In turn I ask things about her, like what's it like living in Gensokyo or about her dolls. It's actually nice talking like this with someone, even if she has an impassive expression.

Speaking of her dolls, one doll in particular is riding at the tip of my guitar case like it was a carriage ride, swaying her little legs at each step I take. Shanghai seems quite content sitting there, rather than flying around like usual.

Almost like she knew what I am thinking, Shanghai turns her little head to look up at me, and moves to wave at me with a smile. The cute act earns a chuckle from me, which in turn makes Alice smile herself, if only minuscule.

"You know, no matter how many times I look at it despite knowing otherwise, I still keep thinking Shanghai is alive."

"You really think so?" The puppeteer behind the doll's strings asks me earnestly, in which I happily nod in reply. "Truthfully, I like to think so too. Sometimes I control her so subconsciously that I don't even realize I'm doing it. It's like she has a mind of her own, acting like a curious child..." Her face drops into a somber gaze, not focusing anywhere. "If only that were true. However, no matter how little effort it takes, she still can't move without me. If I cut my magic, she goes back to being an ordinary doll..." Said doll in particular took on a pouting stance at the drop of her masters mood, with crossed arms and all. I would think it looked amusing if it wasn't so sad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. If it helps any, I think you do a great job at making her lifelike. Heck, I would still think she was alive if Marisa hadn't told me otherwise."

"Thanks, but it doesn't change the fact that her actions come from me." The sad look that resided on her facial features made way for another look, one of determination. "I want to change that. I want to find a way so she can act independent of me, without my magic. So that when I talk to her, it isn't just me talking to myself, but to Shanghai. That's what my goal is as a magician, to make a conscious doll capable of thinking for itself. If I can do that..."

_Wow, that's a pretty awesome dream she has there. I've heard of some pretty interesting goals from people I have met before, but nothing like this._

Alice must have thought my silence meant differently than what it is actually for, since her face grew cheerless again. "...I think I said to much. I'm sure you don't want to be hearing about such crazy things like living dolls from someone you just met. Forget I said anything." Her voice speaks with emotion held back, trying her hardest to not let any show.

Something snaps in my head at her words, causing me to halt her foreword movement by gripping her shoulder lightly. "Now hold on!" I yell at her forcefully, obviously shocking her out of her line of thinking. "There is no way I could think what you want is crazy! In fact, I think it's awesome, and I don't want you thinking otherwise either!"

"Tadashi-san?" She looks at me quizzically, but I ignore it as I continue my rant.

"If it's one thing I've learned about, especially these past couple of days, it's that anything is possible. I mean seriously, look around us! I would have never thought a place like this existed, and yet here I am!" I gesture to our surroundings with the hand I had on her shoulder, before staring back at her. "So don't be saying such things about your dream like that. If it's one thing I don't like hearing, it's people putting themselves down. So cheer up, okay?"

It seems my words stunned her for a moment, since she keeps staring at me. For a while I begin to wonder if she thought I was a lunatic. As if on cue with my thinking, she turns away from me to keep walking toward the shrine. "Seriously, I'm not sure if you are stupid, or just too soft."

_Ouch, she didn't have to go and say that..._

"S-sorry, I don't know what came over me..." I sulk where I stood, letting her walk a little further ahead of me.

"But." She stops, turning to look at me again with the biggest smile I've seen on her yet. "Even so, that was very kind of you to say. So thank you." I grin at her acknowledgment, running to catch back up with her. Shanghai flew up from her spot on my case to land on my shoulder, giving me a cheerful smile that could melt a heart of ice.

We continue our trek to our destination, another cozy silence falls between us again. After a moment more, we realize that we arrived at the stairway that leads up to the finish line. Without missing a beat, we proceed our assent upwards. That is, until Alice questions me again. "So then, what is your dream Tadashi-san?"

I halted my movement at the query, surprised to say the least. "My dream? What do you mean?"

"Come now, we were just talking about this! I just told you mine, so I would like to hear yours. What is it that you want?"

_...The thought never occurred to me before. What _is _it that I want?_

I rolled the fact in my head for a moment, trying to come up with a reply. But I fail miserably. "Y'know, I don't really know. I always just drifted in life for years now, so I can't honestly say..."

The answer must have surprised her, she definitely showed it in her face_. _"Truly? I would have figured you would have something like 'becoming the best musician in the world'. Something like that."

I laugh lightly at her suggestion, but shake my head afterwords. "Naw nothing like that, for certain. It sounds a bit mundane for me, and I'm already great as it is."

"Well, perhaps you will find something here. Gensokyo can do that to people sometimes." She gave a sympathetic expression to me before she strolls up the stairs once again, with me right behind her.

_I really shouldn't worry about it, all I need to do is take things one step at a time, for now at least. Like climbing this stairway for instance! Speaking of which, how high does this thing go?!_

After much patience from my part, we finally reached the top of the long stairway to the shrine. Though I don't particularly feel tired at all from the lengthiness of our ascent, surprisingly, it _was_ time consuming. For by the time we reached the top, the sun already threatens to plummet over the horizon, decorating the land in a beautiful hue of orange and yellow.

"Ah, it looks like he's back." I voice calls from the front of the building. Ripping my gaze from the view, I turn to face the red-white shrine maiden. Aforementioned maiden looks to have been sweeping the grounds of the shrine, leaving it impeccably clean of any form of debris.

I grin at my temporary host, approaching from position underneath the torii gate. "Hey Reimu, I'm back!" As I neared Reimu, I notice that Alice remained planted at her spot. "Eh? Aren't you coming Alice-san?"

"No, it's best that I head home, it's getting late enough as it it." At that confirmation the doll maker beckons to her doll, in which Shanghai left my shoulder to hover next to her master. "It's been good talking with you Tadashi-san, I hope we meet each other again soon."

"Likewise. See ya around Alice-san. Later Shanghai." Alice seemed to brighten at my goodbye, prompting her little companion to wave in return. They both took of into the air, leaving in a direction north-east of here.

"Well, well. You two seem to be getting along well." Reimu strolls up to me in a relaxed fashion, fixating her gaze in Alice's direction.

"You think so? I feel like we're friends, but at times I think she's a bit cold to me. It makes me wonder sometimes..."

"Trust me, I've known her long enough to know she is warming up to you. Seriously, what is it you do to make people like you like that?"

"I could ask the same thing..." I hold a thoughtful expression on my features, before both me and Reimu turn towards the shrine to head inside.

"So Dash, how successful were you at the village?" She asks of me as we near her home.

"Enough so that I won't be homeless once you kick me out." I joke to her as she leans her broom on the side of entryway. She gives me an amused look, before heading inside first.

_I suppose I can say today was a full day. I wonder if every day in Gensokyo will be like this? I certainly hope so. But for now, I'll just relax for the rest of the day before I get some rest._

"Hey look, it's the human~! C'mon over here, let's see if we can do anything about holding your drink, ya lightweight!"

"Suika, please behave yourself. I don't want to deal with a couple of drunks so late in the afternoon."

_...Or maybe I'll end up passing out due to sake again. Oh boy..._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Human Village, Keine Kamishirasawa arrives at the modest home of Elder Hoshi, who is at the moment repairing a break on the front steps of his home.

"Honestly Elder, you are too old to be such things. Shouldn't you ask others to do that for you?"

"You know, Keine-san, that if I stop moving I will just become a brittle, old corpse. How do you think I stay in such good shape at my age?" The old man replies, not phased by the arrival of the school teacher. "Ah well, since you're here we may as well head inside, I have things I need to ask you."

The two individuals did as Hoshi suggested, and head back into the living room that was earlier used for the meeting for the new arrival to Gensokyo. "So Keine-san, you met a rather strange one this time around. For an outsider, that young man showed much wisdom, despite his age. Can you tell me anything more about him?"

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" The old man nodded sagely, prompting her to answer his question. "...I suppose I can, but I don't think it is polite to be discussing these kind of things without him present. Why not ask him yourself?"

The Elder of the Village waved off her worries nonchalantly, deeming it unimportant as he takes a seat around the table. "I'm sure he won't mind, I'm just curious about who young Dash is is all. If he is going to be staying here, I will need to know more about him."

With some hesitance, Keine complies to his request taking a seat in front of him. "...I'll tell you what I know then. To start things off, you are aware of the flower viewing Reimu-san was holding yesterday, aren't you?"

* * *

Phew, that was a long one. I hope that was alright for everyone, please Review if you would be so kind! Good criticism helps me right...err...write better, and light praising motivates me to write more. Thanks!


	10. So this is Bullet Hell

So~, a couple of things to say this time around.

Firstly, hooray for another swift chapter update! I've been getting some good encouragement lately so I've been a little more motivated than other times. :)  
Secondly, along with this update I reformatted my first six chapters again, so they feel more like recent chapters. In my opinion they look SO much better!

With all of that said, let the shenanigans begin!

Touhou belongs to ZUN. His art style...well it's better than mine.

* * *

Chapter 10 – So this is Bullet Hell...

Today marks my second day living under the roof of the Hakurei Shrine. Like the two mornings in the past, the sunrise crept into my bedroom window to penetrate my eyelids, forcing me to wake from dreamland. Luckily this time I didn't wake to any odd circumstances, like finding myself in unfamiliar surroundings, or with a hangover and a girl. Honestly the last couple of days were kind of crazy.

This morning was different however. I didn't have any pressing matters to attend to this time. No party I had to entertain, no trips I had to make. Just relaxing in the shrine for the day with some company. That's how I spent my morning; sitting on the veranda behind the shrine next to Reimu Hakurei and Suika Ibuki, drinking tea and making light conversation with them.

Right now, I find myself resting up against the torii gate at the front of the shrine, holding onto Arashi and gazing out at the distance as I practice my music. Just because I can play Aura Songs now doesn't mean I should stop practicing.

"Ara ara, you seem to be enjoying yourself Dash-kun."

_And there goes the peace... Why is she here so soon?_

"Nice to see you too Yukari, get over that hangover yesterday?"

Said gap youkai slips through a gap besides me, resting on it like some kind of prop with all the nonchalance she can provide. Once she gets comfortable, she pulls out her fan from somewhere inside that rift in space to hide her face from me. "I did. I made sure to have Ran make me something to deal with it. So, how did you spend your day yesterday?"

"I went to the village with Alice-san and made arrangements for a place to stay. Nothing major." I explain offhandedly, not bothering to stop playing my music as I did. Yukari, much to my delight, looked like a child with her toy taken away from her at my statement.

"Ah~, you went ahead without me? I thought you were just going to lay about all day, and I was going to take you myself." She claimed with a pout, but I know she isn't being serious. "Well then, what do I do then? My plans for today have been 'dashed' so to speak."

_...Did she just try to make a pun with my name? Because I didn't think it was funny._

"Ah! I know what to do!" She exclaims suddenly, snapping her fan shut. "I think I'll explain to you the rules of living in Gensokyo. At least it will be productive."

"...Are you insinuating taking me to the village wouldn't have been productive?" I ask of her in an annoyed tone.

"Of course not, just that this will be something you will need to know, since you are staying here now." She replies halfheartedly. "For instance, do you know about the Spell Card Rules?" This inquiry finally makes me stop playing my guitar to look at Yukari.

_Why does that sound like a trading card game kids play?_

"I'll take your silence as a no. However, despite what you may be thinking, it's actually a very important thing to know. Even the humans in the village are expected to know it." To emphasize this, her face grew serious, far more serious than I have seen her before.

"What's going on over here?" A voice calls from the building up ahead, and from it comes Reimu, looking somewhat agitated once she spots the life-hacker next to me. "Yukari, I should have known. What is it you are up to?"

"Ah Reimu, perfect timing!" The gap youkai besides me exclaims, not bothering to look at the miko. "I was just about to explain to Dash-kun here about spell cards."

"Spell cards? You mean to tell me you were going to explain to him about the system that _I _invented without me?" The shrine maiden asks harshly, making me jump a little.

"Ahaha, of course not Reimu, I was just waiting for you to show up is all."

_She says that, but she most certainly wasn't going to...I think._

"Well, might as well get this over with. The sooner he learns the better." The red and white girl turns to me with that look of hers that demands attention, which I promptly give in fear of getting hurt. "Listen up Dash, the Spell Card Rules are basically that, the rules for a Spell Card Battle."

_You don't say!?_

Unknowing of my internally backtalk, Reimu continued. "I created this method of battle back when I was much younger, when youkai threat was a real problem. I came up with it so youkai can cause trouble safely, while humans can resolve these troubles, which we usually dub as 'incidents'."

"Wait, wait..." I interrupt her. "Why make these rules to promote trouble? Isn't it better to just make rules to stop fights and battles in the first place?"

"Not in this case Dash." Reimu said seriously, which actually took me by surprise. "You see, a youkai's power only comes from the fears of humans and conflict with them, without it they would grow weak. And since Gensokyo was initially created for them, it would be redundant to punish them for doing what they do to stay strong. But on the other hand, it would be no good if they kept attacking humans. Thus I made a compromise."

From there Yukari jumps in. "Reimu created a way for youkai to conflict with humans without harming them, and so humans can fight back to defend themselves. Thus the use of spell cards began. Quite ingenious if I do say so myself."

"I suppose I get what you are saying... But seriously, what are spell cards? Does it have to do with danmaku?" The look of astonishment rests upon both my informants, apparently not expecting me to say something like that. "...What? I heard danmaku mentioned each day I've been here. And since it has something to do with magic, I just figured there was a connection...am I wrong?"

_I'd rather not make a fool of myself with false assumptions right now. That's not what I need._

"That's...some good reasoning you did there Dash-kun." Yukari admits begrudgingly, which amuses me to no end. "Yes, danmaku has a hand in Spell Cards. You could say it is the basic form of them actually."

"But still, I don't know what either looks like. Could it be possible for a demonstration?" At my request, Reimu face lit with a wicked grin, one that greatly unnerves me.

_Oh great, what have I done!?_

"I suppose that can be arranged. Suika! Suika come out here!" Reimu calls to the quirky oni, who after a moment of time, arrives from around the shrine.

"What is it Reimu~? Do you need something?" She takes a glance in our direction, spotting Yukari right next to me, in which the oni brightens up. "Hey~! It's Yukari! How you doing?"

"Focus Suika!" Reimu reprimands quite forcefully, causing Suika to lazily focus her attention on her. "Now, I need you to stand still for a moment, okay?"

"Hmm? Sure I guess, but what for?"

_Wait a sec, she isn't going to...oh no! Suika!_

"Just shut it and prepare yourself!" Reimu yells harshly, pulling out what looks like a card from her sleeve. "[Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal -Spread-"]!"

What happens next will be engraved into my mind for a long time to come. Out of thin air around Reimu a plethora of light balls and amulets appear, and just as suddenly as they arrive they shot out at Suika like a shotgun spread. The surprised little oni tries to bob and weave through the speedy onslaught, but in the end the blast sprays her. At the sign the target was hit, all the projectiles vanish, leaving Suika standing there looking a little worse for wear.

"Ow~..." Cries the poor oni who just got bombarded by who knows what that was, falling flat on her back. "Reimu~, that was mean!"

"That was a spell card Dash-kun. All those little shots that Reimu shot are the danmaku you've been hearing about, and the spell card was the slip of paper she used to unleash the mass collection of danmaku." Yukari explains to me nonchalantly, though I have a right of mind to question why.

"...Doesn't that hurt? I mean...it looks pretty painful to me..." I keep staring at Suika's crumpled form on the ground, contemplating if we should help her or not.

"Mmm, it depends. The one Reimu just used may sting a bit, but the actual damage is minimal. Where the actual damage resides in most danmaku is the victims energy. Getting hit a certain amount of times would weaken one enough to where they wouldn't be able to continue the battle."

_I see, so in other words these battles are nonlethal in nature. But since they are still conflicts youkai can get their power from the humans. It is pretty clever what Reimu came up with._

"Not all danmaku are like that though." Reimu calls to me while she puts her card away. "Some people's danmaku and spell cards are a little more harmful. While no danmaku is aloud to be lethal, that doesn't mean they still can't hurt. Like Marisa's Master Spark..."

"Master Spark? That doesn't sound very good..." I say stupidly, cringing at the naming of the spell card itself.

_Nothing that has both 'Master' or 'Spark' in it could possibly be good._

"Dash, that would be the understatement of the year." The miko jokes lightly. "Trust me, you never want to be on the receiving end of that, even if it doesn't kill you."

_Note to self, don't piss off Marisa, for I would severely regret it!_

"Well, that pretty much covers it. Besides the actual rules of battle there isn't much else to tell. Besides, if you can't even use danmaku it won't matter." Reimu claims, strolling away from us to the downed oni. "Hey Suika, get up. I know you're just napping."

"...Aw~, but I don't wanna!" Remarkably Suika seems to be in perfect health as she gets up, despite the barrage she just endured.

"She brings up a good point." Yukari states as she puts her attention back on me. "Without danmaku in Gensokyo, you might as well claim defeat. Which is why I want to see if you can perform it."

"E-eh?! Me? How am I supposed to do that?" I stammer at her as if she grew a second head.

"True, normal humans shouldn't be able to perform danmaku, not to mention outsiders, but I have a feeling since you have an ability that may not be the case for you. Now please stand over there if you would." She motions to a spot far from our current location, and I comply to her wishes, placing Arashi back in it's case and closing it before I move to the designated spot.

"Now then, how would I go about doing this? I suppose it isn't as simple as waving my hand right?" To emphasize my question I do what I say, waving my hand like an idiot.

"Of course not, but it shouldn't be too difficult. Now, I want you to center yourself, and remain perfectly still...-"

"Is this that meditation stuff?" I disrupt obnoxiously, causing my 'sensei' to grow frustrated.

"And be quiet!" The elder youkai snaps, promptly shutting me up. "...Now, when you feel you have closed yourself off from your surroundings, you need to look _deep_ into your subconsciousness. Look for something that looks like a ball of energy floating in the void of space..."

_This seems real stupid. She doesn't expect me to get this down so soon, does she?_

For the next hour or so, I try to do what she asks of me. Just standing there, eyes closed, trying to do what was asked of me.

...

…...

…...However, I ran into a bit of a snag.

_How am I supposed to know when I've found it? All I can see is darkness, not even a speck of light..._

"...This is taking too long." Yukari speaks up after what seems like an eternity. "Keep like that, I'm going to take a peek."

_Eh? What does she mean by tha-AH! Yukari?!_

Somehow, someway, Yukari just appeared in my head in one of her damn gaps. The situation got increasingly weird. _"Hmm, that's odd. It should be around here somewhere..." _The lady in my heads ponders.

_Yukari, what are you doing in here!? _I screamed in my head, no matter how odd that sounds...

"_Dash-kun? This is really puzzling, I should be in your subconscious..."_

"_Now_ what's going on?" The shrine maiden appears again, this time holding her broom. "Where did Yukari go?"

"Reimu!" I exclaim to the surprised maiden, panic scribbled all over my face. "Please, you have to help me! Yukari's in my head! Please get her out!"

"W-w-what!?" Reimu must think I'm crazy, since she has the most amusing face I have seen on her yet. Too bad I can't enjoy it.

"_No need to get worked up Dash-kun, I'm heading out now." _Claims the voice in my head. In that instance a gap opened in front of us, and Yukari strolls out, parasol in tow. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"I feel mentally violated~..." I pretty much wined out, no longer caring for image.

_There is not too many things that would bring me to tears, but this could be one of them. Dammit Yukari!_

Reimu looks similarly disturbed. "...Yukari, did you actually go in his head?"

"That can wait. Reimu, can you check his energy for me? I'm afraid I need a second opinion on a matter."

_Don't just change the subject, you damn gap hag! I fear my mental sanity because of that!_

The shrine maiden sighs deeply before approaching me. "...Let's get this over with." She places a hand over my head, and begins focusing deeply. After a moment, she withdraws from me looking mildly surprised. "Well I can say this, I see why you are confused Yukari. I can feel his energy, but just barely. It seems a little off, almost like it's not even there."

"How very strange..." Yukari looks equally disturbed at this information, but seems to stride right from it. "Alright then. It seems what I thought was the opposite, you have a _weaker _life force than the humans in the village_. _I almost feel sorry for you"

"So does this mean I can't use danmaku?" I ask worriedly, a solemn expression beginning to fall on my face.

"I'm not done trying yet." Yukari reaffirms her confident face. "We still haven't tried the method we discussed before. Using your ability to form danmaku."

"Yes, that could be one way to do it, assuming you can freely control aura." Reimu confirms with Yukari. "Just because your energy is weak, doesn't mean other's are."

My confusion is blatantly obvious. "So...what should I do then? I recall this topic before, but am unsure how I would go about doing it."

"Try pulling my aura like you would for an Aura Song, except just hold onto it instead." Explained the elder youkai, twirling her parasol as she talked.

"Um, okay then. Let's try it!" At that exclamation, I try going through the process of taking Yukari's aura like I have been growing accustomed to doing for an Aura Song. I gaze at her outline until I can see the massive life force she is putting off, something I missed noticing when I did her song before, and try visualizing what she represents in my head. Soon, the aura that is leaking from her shifts in the direction towards me, making it's way to me slower than normal, until it was nearly upon me.

Just when I feel like I have it however, the energy leaves me and dissipates into the air like it normally would, leaving me and Yukari standing dumbstruck at the site. "W-what just happened? I had it!" I yell frustratedly, shocking Reimu from her boredom.

"I don't know. It looked like you were taking control, but suddenly you lost it. How perplexing..." For once, Yukari looks as perplexed as I am.

"If something went wrong, just try again. Maybe you just lost focus." Reimu offers an explanation, to which we all agree upon.

"Alright then, why don't we try again Dash-kun?"

Following her statement, we try three more times to make the plan to work. Sadly each time we try, I lose control again, releasing the aura to let it disappear into the nothingness of the sky. After the latest attempt, Yukari gained an epiphany. "It seems the only way for you to take someone's aura is through your guitar Dash-kun. Perhaps you use it as a medium?"

"Yeah, it looks that way for me too." I say sadly, upset at the fact I can't take aura by myself.

"But then isn't it simple?" Reimu asks with boredom in her voice and looks alike. "Just go grab your guitar and try again."

"Sorry, but this is where I'm going to have to stop." I announce to the two in front of me, shocking the both of them.

"Why is that? Don't you wish to learn how to use danmaku?" Yukari ask incredulously.

"I do, but not at the risk of losing my guitar in a fight. If I get hit, Arashi will be there right in front of me." I explain unhappily, giving my reason the best I could.

My way of thinking seems to fall on deaf ears unfortunately. "That's ridiculous. The Prismrivers use their instruments to fight all the time, and music is everything they are!" Reimu claims, but I'm not having it.

"Okay then, tell me. If their instruments are struck, do they break? Or are they worried about them being hit?" My interrogation is met with realization in the two's faces, in which I confirm my suspicions. "That's exactly what I mean. My guitar _would_ break if it was hit, and then what? I would be screwed in fighting _and_ in my profession."

"Tadashi." Yukari speaks to me earnestly, foregoing my nickname for the moment. "We are talking about your safety here. Without danmaku, you will be defenseless if someone ever attacks you. Would you honestly place that object's well being over your own life?"

"Without a second thought." I reply evenly, stunning her yet again today. "Arashi _is _my life Yukari, and there is no way in _hell_ I would allow anything to happen to it!"

My answer shakes her will to continue trying to convince me, and Yukari finally let's out the mother of all sighs. "...I see I'm not changing your mind. Very well, I'll respect your wishes Dash-kun. I just hope you know what you are doing." With the argument over, the scheming youkai returns to her usual self as she opens another rift in front of her. "Well since that is over with I'll be on my way. I'll come by tomorrow to drop you off at the village Dash-kun, as an apology of sorts. Will that be fine?" She asks as if she was talking to a child.

_Pfft, her apologizing, yeah right... Ah well._

"...Sure, that would be reasonable." I relent exasperated, figuring to not turn down a free ride to the village.

After giving a wave to Reimu, the youkai of borders disappears through the hole in the air, leaving the two of us in front of the shrine. The shrine maiden looks at me bemusedly, no doubt about what I just said. "I can't believe how much you care for your guitar Dash. It's almost unreasonable."

"You know what it's like Reimu. I recall Yukari comparing my guitar to your donation box at one time." I mention lightly, recalling the fact I've learned of Reimu's love for donations.

"Point taken... I suppose I can understand a little." My host relents unwillingly, before she brings up another topic. "... Hey, did she really go into your mind Dash?"

"It was like having a little Yukari poking around in my head, it felt so weird..." I shiver involuntarily thinking of that mental image as I walk back to my guitar case.

The rest of the day passes by without further event, much to my relief. After I consume a generous amount of tea to wash my head from Yukari, I spend the evening practicing Aura Songs with the party crazed oni, who just can't seem to get enough of listening to me. By the time I finally finish playing, it was night time and I feel particularly drained from today's events. I spend the remaining time I have before I hit the futon making sure I had everything ready for my departure the next day. Once I am satisfied, I promptly gave a good night to my host before slumping off to sleep.

* * *

I awaken to this morning with far more energy than I have mornings past. For some reason I feel rejuvenated and ready for the world around me, despite the fact I can't defend myself from it. I clamber out of the guest room of the Hakurei Shrine with a pep in my step and head straight to the front of the shrine, looking out at the painted view before me, with the sunrise warming the valley that is Gensokyo with it's radiant light.

"You're up early." Reimu calls behind me, looking entertained if not still sleepy. "So, you think you're ready to go off on your own Dash?"

"Sure do. I feel like there is a whole world out there waiting for me!" I state with a grin on my face.

My once host chuckles at my behavior before she gives a pat on the back. "It was pretty interesting having you here, I actually think I am going to miss you around."

"Miss me, or miss the music I've been providing?" I joke heartily to which she laughs lightly.

_I was actually being half serious. Past neighbors and managers I had actually tell me the same thing whenever I move on to a new place. It's pretty funny really._

After preparing myself once again and eating a light meal, morning rolls on to day. As promised, Yukari arrived in front of the shrine, giving me her usual look.

"So are you ready to go Dash-kun?" She asks amazingly straight foreword, to which I subconsciously shift the pack over my shoulders.

"Yep, I'm ready." I step foreword to meet her before I turn to Reimu and the now awake Suika. "Thanks for everything Reimu, I'll pay you back someday. Later Suika!"

"I'll make sure to come visit sometime to make sure you're out of trouble. Keep safe Dash." Reimu replies honestly, which gives way for Suika to say farewells.

"I'll come by too Dash! And if not, just come see us here!" She yells loudly to me before she takes a swig from her gourd.

"I suppose it's time for you to go, Dash-kun." Yukari chuckles ominously as she begins to approach me.

"Eh?" With that one little noise I find Yukari pushing me with her parasol again, stumbling back until I lose my footing into one of her gaps.

_She did it to me again! AGAIN! Of all the..._

My mind halts as I notice the gap closing, still showing the three at the shrine looking amused at my situation. Before I lose my chance, I decide to let my transport know my most heartfelt, deepest thoughts...

"DAMN YOU YUKARI!"

* * *

Shortly after my escapade through the empty space of gaps, I find myself falling through another hole in the air that drops me flatly on the ground.

"Ugh, damn her... Like hell that was supposed to be an apology!" I curse under my own breath, unknowing that someone witnessed my graceful entrance.

"Tadashi-kun? Where did you come from?" A familiar voice calls to me from behind, and when I turn around I see the surprised face of Keine.

_I must have been dropped right in front of her. I wonder if Yukari planned that?_

"Oh hey there! Well, I caught a ride from Yukari to get here. Big mistake." I explain as if just saying that explained everything. To which surprisingly it did.

"I see. Well you certainly made a commotion, it's not every day someone falls from a hole in the air." Confused by what she meant, I look around to find I was dropped right dab in the middle of the Human Village, with many onlookers astounded by my arrival.

"Heh, sorry about that Keine-san. Well since we're here, do you mind taking me to the elder again? I need to find out where I'm staying."

"Certainly. I was actually planning to head over there to meet with you two anyways, so this is perfect." She holds out a hand to me in which I gratefully take. Once I was now standing, the schoolteacher begins to lead me on the slowly increasingly familiar paths through the village.

And thus officially begins my new life in Gensokyo, the land that I will now come to know as home.

* * *

Phew, done! Please Review like usual.

Now things really get going for Dash! Who will he meet next? What are his plans? Will he survive? Only I know! (For now at least)


	11. The Necessities of Life

Well, this chapter update was done later than planned, but then again it was much longer than most chapters I write. So to everyone I hope the lateness is offset by the quantity that was provided. Please enjoy!

Touhou belongs to ZUN. Personally, I'm not sure if I would have it any other way!

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Necessities of Life

The suns rays filters through the windows from the outside, calmly waking me from my slumber to yet another morning in the Human Village. The wake from dreamland is a groggy one as my mind adjusts to my familiar environment, trying to determine if I'm not still in that odd dream I was having no more than just a second ago. But the more I try to think about why it was odd, I increasingly find it harder to remember. This is nothing new, I haven't been able to remember my dreams for years now, but I still wonder why that is...

Once I am again situated with my surroundings and my eyes clear of Sandman's sand, I get myself out of bed, then begin the routine I've been falling into for the past week. I get dressed into some fresh clothes from my pack, I realize I still have yet to completely empty its contents to their places in my new home. Realizing this, I give a tired sigh.

_How long am I going to put off sorting through my things? It's not like I plan on going anywhere anytime soon, at least not anymore..._

Now changed into new clothes, I pull out some of the last preserved food I have had with me from outside the land of fantasy from my pack, one of the non-canned food that is, and try to prepare myself one of the last meals I have left on me. During my stay in the Human Village I've slowly been losing the food from my pack to where I had to try rationing it. Being currently unemployed isn't helping any, nor is having no way to open cans...

_How was I supposed to know they don't have can openers in Gensokyo!? It's not like I can just open these things with my bare hands like some muscle-bound sailor!_

While I am mulling over my increasingly grim predicament and finishing my meal, a rather loud bang from my front door catches me by surprise, pretty much making me jolt from my seat on my couch. Wondering what the hell that noise was, I turn around to find I have gained an unexpected visitor.

"Hey Dash, how's it going da ze?" There at my now opened doorway is the self proclaimed ordinary magician, Marisa Kirisame, as brazen as I last saw her.

"Marisa, what the hell!? What are you doing here at this hour?" I demand as the witch promptly walks into my house, leaving her broom at the door and giving me a big grin.

"No reason really, I just thought I'd stop by and see how Gensokyo life is treating ya." She explains offhandedly, looking around my fairly small house. "Huh, kinda expected your place to be a bit bigger. Is this room really it?"

I look around out of impulse from her comment, gazing upon the big room that is in fact all there is to my house. There is the bed I woke up from, the couch I was sitting in earlier, along with an easy chair and table, a fireplace with a pot hanging over it, and a counter with cupboards used as a imitative kitchen.

Slightly irritated at her criticism, I close the door behind her before I take a seat on the couch again. "I can't really complain. I took what was offered to me by the Elder, and beggars can't be choosers."

"Old man Hoshi huh? So the old geezer is still going, that's a surprise." Marisa comments as she continues her inspection with a very perceptive eye.

"Say, how'd you find out where I live anyway?" I ask her, but I have a feeling already that it was-...

"Reimu, she told me she and Suika came over a couple days ago."

_Natch. I knew Reimu was the one who told her. Ah well, it's nice to have company anyway._

"They did. It was actually a few days after I moved in that they stopped by." I explain, as I watch the girl keep looking around my home. "So...What have you been up to? I haven't seen you since you flew me over here the first time."

At my inquiry Marisa finally stops looking around the room and heads over to the easy chair near me, plopping into it practically. "Not much. No good mushrooms grow this time of year so I just gone around visiting people. Lately I've been over to Reimu's, Alice's, Patchouli's, and Kourin's for some visits."

_Did she say mushroom? What the hell, what would she need something like that for?_

Disregarding what she mentioned about fungi, I choose to ask about something else entirely. "Alice-san huh? I haven't seen her since the same day as you. How is she?"

"What, Alice? She's just like always, doing her research and making dolls." Taking a more comfortable position, the quirky witch gave me a weird look. "Funny, she actually asked me about you when I last saw her yesterday."

"Did she now? I thought she would forget about me, considering I haven't seen her since." My tone subconsciously grows somber at the thought, before picking up in energy again. "Hey, next time you see her tell her to stop by sometime. It gets surprisingly boring around here, and I'd like the company."

"Hey! What about me, I'm here!" She complains with a pout, causing me to snicker a bit. "Maybe I should just leave then, since I seem to be such a bother."

Before she attempts to get up though, I try to apologize as best I could. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that Marisa. I'm glad you're here." I give a reassuring smile, causing her to settle down again. "By the way, you said something about seeing a Kourin recently? Do you mean that shop owner you've told me about?"

"Yep, saw him a few days ago." She begins to explain, when suddenly her face lights up with realization. "Oh yeah! I mentioned about you to Kourin last time, he said he would like to meet you!"

"Eh? He wants to meet me? I wonder what for?" I ponder curiously, prompting the monochrome witch to continue.

"Yeah, probably because you're an outsider. He may want to ask you about some things in his shop. That's what he sells y'know, outside world items." As she is explaining what this man does for a living, a thought crosses my mind. A brilliant thought.

_Idea! I wonder if I can convince this guy to provide a job for me! Sounds like the perfect opportunity, chances of getting hired seems high, and I really need the money right now!_

With my plan in place, I proceed with a much needed question to set it in motion. "Say Marisa, do you think you can take me over to him? I'd like to see this Kourindou I've been hearing about for myself."

"Neh? You want me to fly you there?" I nod at her, hoping for a positive response. "Sure, I guess. But if so I'm going to go fast, so no complaining alright ze?"

I hesitate at the condition she lays out worriedly, but after getting a chance for a job I'm not about to lose it. "...Alright. Just let me grab Arashi real quick." I make my way over to my bag again, grabbing my case that is resting on the ground besides it. "Alright, I suppose I'm-..."

"Hurry up!" Calls my transport from out the door, already hovering on her broom and ready to fly.

_She's pretty impatient, isn't she? I didn't even take fifteen seconds and she's already about to launch like a rocket!_

"Okay okay I'm coming! Just hold your horses...or um, broomstick." My poor attempt at a joke is met with silence, to which I just grow quiet myself. Once outside, I close the door behind me before I get on the broom like I did when I last flew with her. "...I'm ready. Just go easy on me, alright?"

"No can do! Now hold on!" She declines my plea as she ascends into the sky at an accelerated rate. Already as we gain foreword momentum I can feel my poor brain moving into my feet, determining that we are _most definitely_ moving faster than before.

"HO~ LY~ SHIT~!" I scream loudly as we rocketed over the blurring trees, the village far behind us already. My death grip is tight around the captain of this flight, as I don't even dare to open my eyes to the world around me.

"Oi! Not so tight, I'll lose control!" The crazy girl warns over the whooshing air, barely reaching my ears as we travel to our destination somewhere ahead of us.

_I gotta make a choice here. Loosen my grip and _possibly_ fall, or don't and steer us both straight into the ground full speed anyway. God damned logic..._

With all the reluctance a guy on the edge can contain I loosen my grip slightly, getting an affirmative from my pilot. "There, that's better. Take it easy ze, we're almost there!" No more than a moment later she says that we begin descending rapidly like a meteor, leaving my stomach up above us somewhere as my feet finally touch ground with a skidding stop, in turn causing both of us to lurch foreword at the loss of momentum. "See? It wasn't so bad right Dash? ...Dash?"

The black-white girl's confusion is well founded, because as soon as we stopped I slipped off her broom and lay dying on the ground underneath her face up, pale white skin and all. "...It seems my time in this new world has already come to an end. Good bye Gensokyo~!" I melodramatically complain, literally acting out a dead person giving his last words.

Marisa, humorously enough, believed every bit of it. "O-oi! No giving up now do you hear me!? Reimu will kill me if you die here!" The blonde panics wildly, grabbing me off the ground to shake me at the shoulders frantically and making me very dizzy, and possibly sick.

_Ugh, this is _not_ how you treat a dying person! _

Seeing as that isn't working, she begins to think quickly about what to do, before she gets an idea. "Hey Dash~, if you really are going to die I'm taking your guitar, okay ze?"

Just as she was reaching for the case still in my hand, my other hand immediately snatched her wrist in a death grip. Looking down, she flinches when the cold, dead look in my eyes promised endless pain if she proceeds with her plan. "I wouldn't do that... Ma. Ri. Sa."

My words chill her to the bone, causing her to swiftly retreat not only her hand, but her entire self away from my case out of fear. "W-well, it seems you are going to make it after all. Ahahaha...ha...ha." Her nervous laughter recedes as I stand up shakily, her eyes making sure I won't cause her bodily, or mental, harm.

"...Ah whatever. So is this the place?" I ask her anticlimactically as I stare at the building in front of me, eying the scattered items and appliances before said shop. "This place is a dump."

"Yeah, but there is still a lot of interesting stuff here ze." She claims knowingly, walking up to the worn door. Right when I thought she was about to knock on the door, Marisa slams it open instead with her hand. "Hey Kourin, you here ze?"

In shock from her poor behavior, I'm left behind as I hear an annoyed _masculine_ voice from inside. "...Marisa, back so soon? What brings you here today, normally you give me at least a week of peace and quiet between visits."

"Ah, don't be like that Kourin. Anyway I brought you someone interesting." The loud witch claims, waltzing right in.

"...Some_one_? You didn't kidnap anyone did you, because that is taking things too far, even for you." Just as he is asking his question, I walk in behind Marisa, catching his attention. "Hm? Who might you be?"

"He's the outsider I told you about, remember? You said you wanted to meet him, so here he is ze!" She explains, walking around looking at the stuff piled up here and there. And there... And _there_...

_What is with this place, it has more stuffed crammed into it than a storage unit!_

Pulling myself from staring at the loads of junk, I gain the common sense to give a greeting. "Hello, The name's Tadashi Rizumu, or Dash for short. It nice to finally meet you, I've heard about you a couple of times during my stay here."

"The pleasure's mine." The man before me claims. He has short silver hair, golden eyes like Yukari's, but has a pair of glasses in front of them. He wears an interesting set of clothes, which seems to alternate between blue and black on each side, with some form of black undershirt that is barely visible from the neckline. The odd things of his attire however is the black choker on his neck and a brown, square bag attached to his front. "I am Rinnosuke Morichika, the owner of this antique shop."

_Antique shop!? I can plainly see things here that is not qualified as an antique just yet! Is that a TV?_

"So anyway Kourin." Marisa jumps in the conversation again. "Can I borrow this as payment for bringing him here? It looks interesting." She asks holding up a red cylinder shaped object that has a black hose connected to it.

_Wait a sec, is that a fire extinguisher? Why would she want that, or better yet, why was one here?_

"...You're going to take it whether I say yes or no, aren't you?" The male shopkeeper sighs, prompting the girl in front of him to nod with enthusiasm. "Go ahead then, I never could figure out how it works anyways."

_She would take it anyways? Isn't that, oh I don't know, stealing!? Marisa what aren't you telling me?!_

"Thanks da ze! Well, since I got what I came for I guess I'll get going then, later!" With that said Marisa heads for the door, leaving us both dumbfounded by her increasingly odd behavior.

"Um...later..." I dumbly reply, watching her mount her broom and begin to hover. At this time however, I realize what her leaving would mean for me.

_Gah! She's my ride back! What in the world can she be thinking!?_

"Wait Marisa-..." I begin to call out, but she is too far out already for her to hear me. Stupefied at the situation, I slowly turn back to look at the man behind the counter, who gladly had a neutral expression rather than laughing his ass off.

"I take it you needed her to take you home?" Rinnosuke asks me, to which I blankly nod. "Ugh, that Marisa. She never thinks before she does something. One of these days..." He trails of from his train of thought, leaving the shop silent now the loud girl is gone.

Considering that my ride won't be coming back, I sigh deeply at the witch's antics before I decide to just go along with the situation. "Oh well, while I'm here I'd like to talk to you Rinnosuke. I can see just by looking around that you sell things from the outside world, right?"

_It's weird how I started calling it that recently, the outside world... Maybe Gensokyo is rubbing off on me faster than I thought?_

"Yes, I do. Is there something you need?" The silver haired man asks me with insight, prompting me to continue.

"I'll get straight to the point. I was wondering if you would like to hire me as an employee, since I have knowledge about the outside that could help your business. I could also do other odd jobs that would need done if it is needed." I attempt to pitch my idea to the owner of this shop, hoping he would agree. If the musing look he is giving me is anything to go on, I think I am successful.

After a longer moment of pondering that quite honestly is making me nervous, he gives his reply. "It's a very tempting offer Dash-san, and it's true your knowledge about my wares would be of big help to me, possibly even increasing my sales." He begins telling me, before his face fell to one of apology. "But unfortunately I can't accept your offer. I don't have the money to pay for an employee, and considering the amount of business I get I won't anytime soon. My apologies..."

_Damn, well that went well. And here I thought I would find myself an easy job. Just my luck..._

"...It's alright." I exasperate out to Rinnosuke, with a tinge of disappointment. "It's just a lot harder to find work in Gensokyo than I first thought it would, it's not at all like job hunting back where I'm from. But I suppose all I can do is keep looking."

My almost employer gave me a sad smile, to which he speaks up again. "Yes, I know how it is. But keep your chin up, you may find one sometime, possibly even soon."

"Thanks." I give my gratitude, before I glance around quickly at the items the man has spread about. "Since I'm here anyways, do you mind if I have a look around?"

"By all means." He replies with a grin. With his permission given, I begin browsing his wares lazily. Since my ride is gone there is no sense in rushing. "By the way, what is that object you are carrying? It looks rather heavy." He asks, pointing at my case.

"Oh this?" I hold Arashi up to eye level, earning a curious nod from the man. "This is my guitar, I normally don't go anywhere without it, not even for a short trip out of the house." I respond naturally, while I still search through the piles of objects in the room. "The first thing I tried to do for a job was being a musician for hire, but I've been getting no offers so far. I've even tried performing in the village square to advertise myself, but I've had no luck. So far all I got was pity change for my troubles and that is nothing to live on."

"A musician huh? Perhaps you should find a new way for advertising." He advises thoughtfully, catching my attention. "The Human Village is a big place, perhaps some still don't know about you, or realize that you are looking for work."

"That could be true, but as far as I know nearly everyone passes by the square. I'm just not sure what to...oh hello what's this?" I inquire, weaving my hand through some bins filled with smaller objects. The object I came across has a wooden handle and at the end looks like some kind of metal pincer or claw. "Neh Rinnosuke, what is this thing?"

"Let me see." He asks holding out a hand, to which I hand it over to him. After no more than a few seconds he begins to speak as if reading from a script. "This is called a lever-type can opener, made in the year 1885 in outside world terms. It was used to open objects called tin cans that contain food or other substances. Dash, do you know what that means?"

_Say what now!? That thing is a can opener? Perhaps it's a good day after all!_

"Yes, what it means is that is exactly what I need right now for back home! Rinnosuke, what can I do to get that from you?" I practically plead to him, nearly shocking him from my assertiveness.

"This old thing? You can go ahead and keep it, I don't think it's worth selling anyways. Besides it looks like you genuinely need it for something, unlike some other people who come in my shop." The gracious man hands me the old fashioned can opener, leaving me dumbfounded about how easy that was.

"A-are you sure? I can really have this?"

My surprise is not overseen by the man in glasses, if his condolent look is anything to go by. "Of course I'm sure. Each item has it's proper use, a purpose, and if I give this to you I feel you will use it for just that, correct? Besides, I think I've had this thing since I first opened shop..."

_His motives are lost on me, but I'm not about to argue about getting another couple of meals if I can help it!_

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I needed this!" To show my appreciation I bow so fast I almost hit his counter with my head, much to both of our amusement. Once I finished my tirade of gratitude, I begin making my way to the door slowly. "I suppose since this will be the best I'll find in here for now, I may as well start heading back to the village. Thanks once again Rinnosuke."

"Again, it was no trouble. Stop by again sometime if you have the time, there may be something else you will find here." He waves me off, sending me on my way back. Once out of the cluttered shop I come upon a dirt path to my right that passes by Kourindou toward a looming batch of trees, and figuring I don't want to be heading closer to the looming forest I head in the opposite direction, hopefully to the village.

The hike back to the village is actually quite peaceful to be honest. It makes me wonder why it is so dangerous traveling alone, from what I keep hearing Gensokyo has been very peaceful lately, and I haven't heard of anyone getting attacked by youkai since I've been here. Putting that out of my mind I proceed to admire the environment around me, watching the lush trees sway in the wind and cheerful wildlife going about it's business as I pass by.

_It's times like these that makes me want to play my music as I walk. Too bad it would probably draw some unwanted attention._

As if mother nature herself heard the dilemma in my head, I begin to hear the most eery kind of noise traveling through the air into my ears. I would just dismiss it as another sound of the wilderness, if the melody wasn't so composed. I stop in the middle of the road to pinpoint the source of the sound with my hearing, but when I try to find it I discover the echos seem to originate from all around me at once, as if I am surrounded by it. Since listening for the melody is a dud I try to search for it with my eyes, only to find that I feel...disoriented.

_It's like I can't get my bearings at all, as if the world is warping and spinning by itself to confuse me. I don't even know if I'm still on the path anymore... I should be, I haven't moved from this spot!_

Due to the unorthodox predicament I am in, I remain unaware that someone is approaching me from behind. Unaware, until a sharp blow from behind causes my already swirling vision to darken as I fall foreword into the ground. With the combined force of disorientation and bodily harm, I slowly lose my grip on consciousness, with only one thought running through my mind.

_Damn it all..._

* * *

When I finally wake up from my forced induced snooze, it's to a head filled with cobwebs. With blurry vision I take a gander of my surroundings, to which I analyze my situation. The first thing I realize is that I'm not where I was when I passed out; at least not on the road back to the village, I can't tell with all the trees surrounding me. Next is, besides the headache, I don't seem to have any other injuries thankfully. The last thing I notice is that I still have my case nearby, so whoever moved me while I was out was at least kind enough to look after it, to my relief.

_Speaking of which, where is said culprit? Or better yet, why am I still alive if I was knocked out? I was knocked out by a youkai right, so shouldn't I be dead?_

Before I can fully grasp my situation from my groggy state on the ground, I'm interrupted by a singsong voice from above me. "Well, looks like you finally woke up! I was beginning to wonder if I accidentally killed you."

Taking a quick look above me, hoping I was hearing things, I spot a figure sitting in the trees nearby. She's wearing a brown dress with ruffles at the end which looks to be decorated by wing like ornaments, with one at the collar of a white long sleeved shirt. Her legs are covered by long brown socks and black shoes, with wing ornaments strapped to her ankles, and her pink hair is topped with a brown cap with another wing ornament at the top. The things that define what she is however are the pointed ears, sharp claw-like hands, and the light pink bird wings with purple highlights.

_In other words, most certainly a youkai. Well crud..._

"What's going on here?" I force out of my drowsy mouth, trying to stay calm at the face of possible danger.

"Simple human, I kidnapped you." The bird-like youkai replies directly. "I was lucky enough to find you walking the roads alone, so I just played a small trick on you to knock you out. It was almost too easy to be honest."

By now I begin to recall what happened to me earlier today which caused my blackout, to which I regard my abductor with uncertainty as I get back onto my feet, guitar in hand. "...That sound was coming from you?" My deduction is met with a know-it-all smirk from the girl, before I ask my next questions. "Right, of course it was you. Well then who _are_ you? What do you want with me?"

"Aren't you the nosy human? But alright..." She chirps from her spot, slipping of the branch she rested upon to hover down to me with her wings. "I'm Mystia Lorelei, a youkai as you probably guessed." I quickly nod that I did, causing her to continue once she lands in front of me. "As for what I want from you, why don't you take a guess?"

Offset from her attitude towards me, no doubt since she feels in control, I put my own speculation out in the open. "Well, considering I'm not dead I don't think you plan on killing me. But anything other than that I'm at a loss. I hope it isn't too gruesome."

"Pretty good reasoning human. True, I don't plan on killing you, but only because I need something from you. Though keep in mind I still can kill you whenever I feel like it." The bird girl drawls as she begins running one of her claw-like fingers up my chest and to my throat, where my breath hitched, before removing it playfully.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I regard her with slight fear along with curiosity. "Not that I'm not thankful for letting me live, but what could you possibly need from me?"

"To be blunt, I want your music." The pink haired youkai replies...well...bluntly, making me unconsciously shift my case in my hands. "From what I can tell you have been becoming quite popular in the village the short time you've been here outsider, and I would like to use that popularity to my advantage."

_I'm popular in the village? Well hey, isn't that just dandy! I suppose my advertising has worked after all, if not for the reason I hoped for!_

Despite the internal victory I'm having, I couldn't help but catch a tidbit she let loose. "Hold on, how'd you know where I was from?" My question was met with a stare that screamed 'Are you an idiot?' to which, after considering how she could possibly know, makes me wonder if I am one. "Right...dumb question, of course you would know. But still, why would I want to help you?"

My inquiry causes her joking mood to darken slightly with her response. "I can name a couple of reasons why you should help me. For one, if you refuse to help I'll kill you right here, right now since I would have no more use for you..."

_Yep, a very good point! Not killing me is high on priorities!_

"...And two, I'll be willing to pay you for the work you'll do. So how does that sound?" Mystia offers/demands, providing me with little room to argue with her reasoning.

"...It seems I don't have a choice. What do you want me to do Mystia-san?" I relent tiredly, making her put on a victorious grin.

"It's simple really, just take a look behind you." She directs my attention in said direction, and I spy a wooden, mobile cart directly behind me, with a built in grill and other similar perks adorned to it.

_I must have been resting against it when I was out the whole time. How'd I not notice it till now?_

"As you can plainly see, I run a grilled lamprey stand. I usually work during the nighttime, thanks to a successful gimmick I had going to attract customers, but lately I haven't been getting any human customers at all. And since they are my target consumers I decided I need to change my approach, like selling during the day to name one..."

I patiently stood there listening to the bird girl explain, trying to see the relevance to my question. "That sounds good and all, but where do I fit in with all of this?"

"I was getting to that!" She huffs irritably. "That would be another thing I'll be changing. Normally I would attract my customers with my singing, again apart of the gimmick, but that doesn't seem to do it anymore."

_So she sings? That must be what I heard before she jumped me. Interesting..._

Unaware of my inner deductions, she continues."So like I mentioned before you have been getting popular with the humans the past few days, so I figured why not use you to attract customers with your music instead of my singing?"

"Wait wait wait..." I hold up my hands to gesture for her to stop, her promptly doing so. "You're telling me you want me to play my music to attract customers for you? And you will be paying me for it? That's it?"

"Yep, pretty much!" Mystia admits straight out. "Well? If you got any complaints you better say them now human, because I'm not taking no for an-..."

"Where do I sign up!?" I interrupt her almost too enthusiastically causing her to react to me dumbly, complete with slumped shoulders and a slack jaw.

"E-eh?! You're not going to fight about it?" The bird girl asks uncertainly, probably unsure if she heard me right.

_She honestly thought I didn't want to. Was I supposed to be uncooperative? Not likely in this case, this is too good of a chance for me to pass up!_

Despite my internal musings, I try to reply to the winged youkai in a calmer manner, though the excitement is still showing. "Mystia-san I'll be frank with you. I've been looking for a job like this ever since I started living here, it's the whole reason I was playing in the square for the past week in the first place, to spread word about me! Til now no one has yet to approach me with a job offer like you are, so please understand my reasoning for jumping at the opportunity like I am now. I want this job badly!"

"I-I see." Her response is less dumbfounded than before, though the pleased look splashed upon her face is hard to miss. "You know, you're really are an odd human. To jump at an offer a youkai is giving you without even thinking about it, most humans would think you're crazy!"

"I seem to be getting that reaction it seems..." I admit humorously, scratching the back of my head. "I just don't see a reason to treat youkai differently from anyone else, y'know? That is, as long as they don't kill me."

"Maybe you should, some youkai hate humans you know. And others just see them as food." She lectures to me lightly, before ranting on. "I myself don't like humans too much, mainly because of their arrogant attitude. They either think they are superior in some way, or just want to be rid of us. It's infuriating sometimes!"

Undaunted by her obvious dislike of humans, I couldn't help but smile. "Well I for one don't think like that. From what I could tell on my first day here, youkai like to party or have fun just the same as humans do. Nothing different about that if you ask me."

Mystia looks at me with a ludicrous face for a while, before she gives a tiny grin in response. "That's a weird way to look at it I suppose. But I'm glad you think that way, it will make having you around easier to bear." She admits truthfully, to which I couldn't help but think along the same lines.

"I sure hope it makes things easier, or else it would just make work stressful. Nothing like working with someone you don't like to ruin a good job, am I right?" I laugh lightly from my remark, but it was lost on deaf ears regarding my soon-to-be boss. I soon realize this, so I try to talk about something else. "So...when do you want me to start? I assume you have this all planned out since you went through all this trouble?"

"Oh! Well um..." Mystia trails off, looking away from me nervously at my question and causing me to ponder if that isn't the case.

_Don't tell me, she didn't make any plans past this point?! This is who I'll be working for?_

When she doesn't reply back to me straight away, I let out a tired sigh. "Tell you what, if you lead me back to the village we can come up with a plan on the way. Sound good?"

"Hey! What do you take me for, an idiot?! I have a plan!" She retorts swiftly to her defense, though it only leaves me amused.

"Really now? Then can you tell me what my wages will be? Or how about working hours? Or how about...-" I continue asking one work related question after another, making me wonder why I would even be concerned about half of the stuff I say.

My stream of questions leaves Mystia baffled again, actually making her stutter a bit this time. "Well uh... I guess I will...no wait actually I'll...ugh..."

"Uh huh." I comment disapprovingly. "I thought so. I guess even youkai have these kind of troubles, huh? Should I be worried?"

"Watch it..." The bird youkai warns with a cool response, making me break a cold sweat. "Alright maybe I didn't plan ahead, but don't be getting any ideas. Remember I'm still going to be your boss, and I still can kill you if that's what you want."

_Eeep, I think I took it to far. Note to self, don't make fun of a youkai's intelligence. It isn't healthy._

"Right, you're the boss Mystia-san. I'll remember that." As if knocking me down a peg is amusing, my 'boss' sported a satisfied smirk.

_I think she enjoys putting me lower than her. Ain't that just great, I'm going to be getting a sadistic boss!_

Once Mystia seems to be content with her self gloating, she brought herself back to the current dilemma again. "...But yes, it seems your idea is the best course of action for now. Follow me, we can talk on the way to the village."

Following after my official new employer, we make our way past the treeline that surrounds us and onto a road again. As we begin to discuss the finer details of my employment to Mystia, I realize that we are walking past what looked like a grove of bamboo. When I inquire Mystia about it, she informs me she brought me to the southern road that runs near the Bamboo Forest of the Lost when I was unconscious, which was on the other side of the village. Deciding not to ask further about it for now, despite wondering how she brought me _and _my guitar that far, we further discuss the foundation of her new plans for her business, until the village gates begin to appear in front of us.

"Well this is far as I'll take you. I'm not too welcome in there if you catch my meaning." She states sourly, before looking at me with a serious look. "Now I expect you to be right here tomorrow morning to start working. I'll be at this spot with the stand, so you have no excuse for not coming on time. Got it?"

Despite the seriousness she is showcasing to me, I still couldn't help but grin wholeheartedly at the bird girl. "Got it. Thanks again for the job opportunity, you don't know how much trouble this saves me."

"It's no problem human. In fact, I should thank you for being so cooperative. It saved me the hassle of threatening you into submission." With that joke aside, if it was a joke, Mystia spreads her bird-like wings to begin her ascension into the sky. "Well then, I guess I'll be off."

Something inside my head twitched as she spoke, making me call at her before she gets any higher. "Y'know, if I'm going to be working for you, you should start calling me by name instead of human. It's Dash by the way."

"...Fine, I'll attempt to remember that. See you later...Dash." With that she gives a mighty flap with her wings before taking of in the general direction from whence we came.

Once she is out of sight, I slowly make my way back into the village, getting a curious look from the guards but nothing more. I just now notice how late it is as I look into the orange sky to see the setting sun sinking into the mountains in the distance, making me wonder how much time has actually passed for me. Swerving through the now familiar roads of the Human Village after a week of living here, I finally reach my small home after the long day, walking through the front door and plopping into my chair. After getting comfortable after all the flying and walking I've done today I feel a hard bulge prodding me from inside my pocket, which reminds me of the supposed can opener I got from Rinnosuke.

The thought of the cans in my pack instantly gives my stomach the signal to growl, reminding me I haven't eaten since this morning. I force myself from my seat to the contained food, now accessible with the tool in my possession, and begin fixing myself a big mismatched meal to fill my tummy.

_No need to worry about rationing food now, since I finally got myself a job. I wonder how it will be like, working for a youkai?_

* * *

Whew, glad that one's done. Please Review, and don't hold back, I feel I may have been lacking in this chapter somehow...

What's going to happen for Dash now? You're just going to have to see, cause now things should finally get going! Till next chapter!


	12. Lamprey: It's Not an Eel?

Wow, I got some nice reviews last chapter! Thanks a lot everyone, it certainly got my spirits up! Just for that I'm going to put this one up a little earlier than I planned. Please enjoy!

Touhou belongs to ZUN. Give that man a round of applause!

* * *

Chapter 12 – Lamprey: It's Not an Eel?

The mid morning sun slowly rises over the beautiful land of fantasy called Gensokyo as it's denizens went about their daily lives in peace. This is especially true for the Human Village, the place where humans live in safety from the many youkai that exist just outside the safety of it's boundaries. However, there has been an interesting rumor going around between it's residents that concerns of something unusual.

"Hey, did you here about that grill stand near the village?" The question comes from a middle aged man in a gray outfit, who is standing off to the side of the busy road in the marketplace.

"What, you mean the one run by Mokou-san?" Asks his buddy of around equal age in brown, gossiping with his friend.

"Not that one you numbskull, the other one!" The first man reprimands by knocking the other lightly on the head. "The one run by that bird youkai, oh what was her name...Mystia?"

Realization dawns upon the seconds human, before his face contorts in confusion. "Oh, that one... I thought that youkai was running a con act or something like that."

The gray clad man waves his finger knowingly, beginning to explain to his friend of what he knows. "Not anymore it seems, she's been running during the day now lately. A friend of mine said he ate there recently and said it was great. It seems she's trying to run an honest business out of it. Can you believe it?"

"That's interesting and all, but seriously she's still a youkai. Why would anyone want anything to do with her, she's dangerous! Not to mention it's no secret she hates humans." The brown clothed man protests perhaps a little to loudly, catching the attention of surrounding bystanders.

"That's true, but here's the best part." The informing man says with enthusiasm. "My friend also claims she was getting help from a human to help run her stand. Apparently it's that young man from the outside world who arrived lately, Dash I think his name was."

"No way, that musician?" His friend asks incredulously, his features turning to that of shock. "I know of him, he's a good kid. What is he doing working for a youkai of all things? I heard he was having trouble finding a job but..."

The gossiping man smiles slightly seeing as he caught his friends interest. "I don't know but the fact is he has been working there for a few days now, as far as I know, and he's still alive! If some green-behind-the-ears outsider manages to survive working for her, I don't see the danger in at least checking it out."

Unknown to either man, a popular school teacher is listening in on their conversation from nearby. At the mention of the young guitarist however, Keine becomes incredibly worried and makes herself known. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing what you were saying."

Turning from each other, the men find themselves gazing upon a well known figure in the village. "Keine-sensei! What can I do for you on this fine day?" The man in gray asks swiftly, eager to please.

"If you would, can you please tell me where I could possibly find Mystia's stand? I would like to check on this situation myself." The silver haired woman ask forcefully, making the two villagers sweat lightly.

"Of course. From what I've heard the stand has been running on the south road, just before reaching the Bamboo Forest." The man points in the general direction, earning a appreciative smile from the teacher.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way now." With a slight bow, Keine makes her way to the indicated direction, leaving behind the two confused men. Unseen by the both of them, the woman replaced her kind smile with a one of stern concern as she hastens her pace towords the south gate. "Tadashi-kun, what could you be thinking?"

* * *

On the path south of the Human Village, only just barely out of eyesight of the gate, calm music can be heard flowing through the sounds of nature and the lush green trees. Traveling towards the source, one would find a certain grill stand that is currently open and running, with its owner running the grill and catering to the needs of her customers and me playing my guitar happily just off to the side, providing a calm and cheerful atmosphere to anyone who happens to come by.

"Thank you, please come again!" The vendor and owner of the business, Mystia Lorelei, calls out to a satisfied customer leaving the premisses. Forgone was her usual attire of a brown dress and hat with wing ornaments, and in its place is a blue apron over a brown yukata with the sleeves rolled up, and a blue kerchief in place of her hat, her work clothes whenever she runs her grill. "Wow, that was the fifth customer so far, and it's still morning! I can't believe the amount of humans I've been getting lately..." She smiles happily at the thought, as if it was the best thing in the world. "It really was a good idea to recruit your services, don't you think Dash?"

I pause playing my music from beside the cart on a tree stump to regard my boss, giving a grin in return. "If you say so Boss. If you ask me I think people just like your cooking."

_It makes me glad I had the chance to try it for myself. It's surprising how good it is!_

Mystia raises an eyebrow at me sceptically before she gives me a reply, crossing her arms as she talks. "That may be true, but it's only thanks to you that anyone even stops to try them in the first place! Seriously, you've manged to convince every _single_ human who has passed by to eat here, and so easily too!"

At her claim of my gifted persuasive skills I couldn't help but to agree at the oddity of the situation. "It is strange, but seriously I barely do anything!" I protest lightheartedly, tapping my guitar in my hands softly. "All I do is play their Aura Song when I catch sight of them and ask if they would try your food, nothing special about it at all."

My claim has sense in it, and Mystia realizes that too when she smiles thoughtfully. "Well, perhaps you are a little more popular than we thought with the villagers. Not like it matters, as long as they keep coming!" The grill chef states in determination, to which I couldn't help but to speculate.

_No, it couldn't be popularity. That kind of influence only goes so far. I wonder what really is going on?_

It's only been a few days since I started working for the bird youkai, who I found out is technically a night sparrow after inquiring her about it. We've had a rough start on day one; with Mystia still getting used to the idea of a human working for her and me making sure I don't give her a reason to fire/kill me. But with her excellent cooking skills and my talent for music, things have been looking very good, changing her attitude about me drastically. It makes the workplace much more comfortable, especially since Mystia is loving all the business she is getting.

"At this rate, I'm going to sell out soon! Nothing could ever ruin this day for me!" She yells gleefully to the sky, making me wonder if I will possibly get a raise so soon after getting hired. However my hopes are dashed when her expression quickly darkened as she looks down the road, something catching her bird eyes. "Damn, I spoke to soon... What's she doing here?"

Out of curiosity to my boss's now turned sour mood, I follow her gaze with my own to spy upon an approaching figure. As the said figure grew closer, I am able to make out a seemingly young woman with ankle-length ivory hair, a light brown shirt, and dark red overalls, and red shoes. Once she is closer to us I am able to see that she has burning red eyes, her shirt appears originally white but was discolored from smoke or fire for some reason, and her overalls and hair are decorated with red and white paper charms, a bigger one sitting on top of her hair as a ribbon.

_Damn, she looks like she's been in a fire recently. I wonder if she's alright?_

As this mystery woman stood before us silently staring at my boss with her hands in her pockets, and apparently not about to speak first, Mystia becomes oddly infuriated. "Well, are you going to say something or just stand there wasting my time!?"

"Heh, it's so easy to get under your skin Misty." The woman chuckles in a slightly deeper tone of voice than I would have figured coming from her. "I've been hearing that your little lamprey stand has been getting some business lately, so naturally I became curious about all the commotion."

"Uh, do you know this girl?" I ask nervously to my winged employer, to which the pants wearing female notices my presence, giving me a curious glance.

Needless to say she is equally foreword with me. "Eh? What's with this idiot here?"

_Idiot!? Who the hell does she think I am, calling me an idiot like that!? Why that little...no, I can't get angry here..._

Quelling my internal rage for the moment, remembering the last time I got angry with a certain lazy shinigami, I try to put up a neutral expression. "The name's Dash _miss_. I would prefer it if-..."

"I didn't ask for your name, stupid." The rude woman interrupts, causing my eyes to twitch irritably. "Why don't you run of to the village, me and Misty here have some matters to discuss."

"That's enough Mokou!" Mystia jumps in furiously to my surprise, making her way from around her counter. "Dash is working for me, so he gets to hear anything you got to say."

_Wow... She's sticking up for me, I never thought she would do that. But who the hell is this Mokou?_

Her reply left the ivory haired woman intrigued, her eyes resting on me again for longer than last time. "What's that, you're working for Misty here? Now that warrants an explanation, Dash is it?"

_Damn it, make up you're mind you stuck up little..._

My reply this time, unlike before, shows signs of my annoyance. "By all means, ladies first. What's your business with Boss?"

My reply gets underneath her skin noticeably, but she plays along. "...Fine. I'm Fujiwara no Mokou, escort of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, and owner of a yakitori stand. I'm just checking up on the competition, if you can call it that."

Her jibe successfully infuriates my boss again, for all the good it does. "Shut it! Right now I bet I'm getting more customers than you ever could selling such disgusting things!"

"Pfft, as if. Everyone loves the taste of grilled bird. I just provide what they want, unlike the nasty things you call food." Mokou shoots back apathetically, further driving Mystia, and in a sense me, closer to the edge of our patience. "...Though I am curious of how you've manage to sell so much lately. I remember back when you had to trick humans to even sell a single one."

_...Trick? What does she mean by that? Mystia, what am I not being told here?_

At my apparent curiosity, the red-eyed woman gives a smug look much to Mystia's worry. "Oh, you didn't know? I thought everyone was aware of this swindler girl's con."

"Mokou that's enough!" The pink haired youkai yells in panic, increasing my curiosity even more.

"Con, what con? Boss what is she saying?" I ask the nervous business owner, who remains tight lipped. Not that is stopping the woman before us.

"I can tell you." She drawls sarcastically, making Mystia cringe. "Misty here used her ability at night to make passing humans suffer from night blindness. Then she would sell them lamprey claiming it would cure it, thanks to a legend that they do that when consumed. But all she does is just release her ability and claim that it worked, then lets them go on their way, with a little more money in her pocket."

I look over to the accused youkai in slight shock, looking over her saddened features. "Mystia-san, is this true?"

At her continued silence Mokou decides to continue with her explanation. "Yet ever since Aya released an article about her con act, humans stopped traveling the south road at night since then. Misty would be lucky if she gets a customer a month. Comes to show what happens when a dumb youkai tries to run a business for humans."

_Now I get it. So that's the gimmick she mentioned before. I wish she would have told me sooner..._

"I've stopped doing that though!" Mystia finally speaks up drastically, attempting to steer the conversation differently. "I've made changes, running during the day and not using my ability. I even hired Dash to help me and he has done so a great deal."

"Him?" The infuriating woman asks incredulously. "I doubt he could do much, and besides he probably wouldn't even help you in the first place if he knew more about you."

"Actually..." I drag out, catching both of the ladies attention. "I think I would anyways. She gave me a lucky break with this job, so I have no reason to complain."

The looks of happy surprise washed over my boss's face is immediate, and so is the incredulous one on the ivory haired woman. "...Who the hell _are_ you?"

_Ha! I finally befuddled you, you annoying girl. Time for some payback!_

"Oh! You want me to tell you now?" I ask with blatant sarcasm and over exaggerated acting. "Well I _did_ try to tell you earlier before you so _rudely_ interrupted me. And with that attitude you're showing us I guess I just don't like telling you anymore..."

My attempt of a taunt earned some giggles from the bird youkai, though it only served to anger the other girl. "Watch it dumbass, you don't want to mess with me. There's a reason why I'm the only one who can truly _hand _grill the birds I sell." She demonstrates her intended pun by spontaneously setting her hand on fire, causing us both to grow nervous at the sight.

_...Well, that explains a lot! Her hand is on frickin fire! Why do I always manage to piss off the scary ones!?_

As if lady luck is smiling upon me at this moment, I am saved by an unexpected source. "Tadashi-kun!" Heading toward the gathering swiftly from the village's direction is Keine, and she does not look happy at all. "So it's true what I've been hearing around the village. What do you think...Mokou?"

"Keine?!" Immediately after spotting the schoolteacher, the fiery girl put out her flames in hurry, trying to hide the fact altogether. "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but right now I need a word with him!" Keine claims strictly, pointing straight at me.

I for one sweat a little, not being used to seeing Keine like this."For me? What for Keine-san?"

"Isn't it obvious!? Why are you working for a youkai, Mystia of all people! You should be in the village staying safe!"

"Hey!" Mystia herself complains loudly, though it goes unheard for the moment.

"That part is obvious too; I needed a job, I couldn't find one in the village, and Mystia-san was offering." I explain calmly, leaving out the part of her threatening my life at first.

The overprotective teacher isn't having any of it though. "But she's a youkai, not to mention a notorious and dangerous one! I do not approve of your decision in this matter!"

"I was left with no choice!" I protest with increased volume, startling her at my own forcefulness. "Besides, I've been at this job for a while now! If she were to kill me, wouldn't she have done so already?"

"Ah well...um..." At that reasoning the village's guardian grew silent, before she speaks up again in a calmer tone. "...Very well, I'll respect you're decision for now. But if you so much as get injured I'll hold her accountable and pull you back to the village myself! Am I clear on that?"

"Yes sensei..." I drawl sarcastically, earning a glare from the teacher. After that little spat we turn our attention back to Mokou, who is oddly quiet.

"So what _are _you doing here Mokou? As I was approaching I could have sworn I saw your flames active. You weren't about to fight were you?" Keine's question is met by a nervous look from the fire wielder, who looks to be sweating bullets.

"Aha, uh... Naw, you must have been mistaken. I was just talking with them is all." The pyro lies through her teeth, but still convincing the teacher of it somehow.

_Wow, I can't believe how she's acting around Keine. Something must be going on about them._

"You two know each other?" I ask curiously, looking between the two.

"Yes, Mokou and I have been good friends for years now. I was actually hoping of introducing you two sometime, since she missed out on Reimu's flower viewing weeks back." Keine explains thoughtfully, causing her friend to look at me strangely with inspecting eyes. "Well, I guess that's a moot point since you already seem to have met. I hope you two well get along with each other!"

_Ugh, get along with her of all people? That's a tall order to fill, but if Keine wants it..._

Sighing tiredly at the odd circumstances, I relent to her will. "Sure Keine-san, whatever you say."

"Great! Well, since that's all taken care of I'm going to head back to the village." She gives a glare at the now silent Mystia, catching her nervous attention. "I'll assume you will keep him safe?"

"O-Of course I will! I need him after all, he's no good to me hurt!" The night sparrow cries hotly, earning a nod from Keine.

"Very well then. Come along Mokou, I believe we had dinner planned today." With that the strict woman begins to saunter off, with her friend beginning to follow.

"Be right there Keine!" Before she goes any further, Mokou stops right in front of me, giving me a uncaring look. "Since you seem to be friends with Keine I'll let the matter before slide. But don't press your luck dumbass." And with that she follows after the schoolteacher in a hurry, leaving me and my employer alone in the aftermath.

"...Well that escalated quickly." I comment tiredly, before regarding my boss again with a serious expression. "So, is what she said true Boss, did you really run a con act?"

Seeing as I won't let this go easily, especially since I just heard it earlier, Mystia begins talking harshly. "Yeah, it's true! I tricked humans to buy from me, and I don't regret it! Why should I, they're just a bunch of stuck up, arrogant, selfish...!" She halts her ranting when she looks at me, before sighing wearily. "Sorry, I don't mean you. You aren't like that at all Dash."

"Naw, don't worry about it." I wave off the apology without a thought, before continuing with my investigation. "But I would like to ask why. You obviously could have sold plenty without relying on such a thing."

My words makes her smile thankfully, but also sadly. "You're kidding right? Humans won't buy from a youkai no matter how good the food is."

"So why do you even try? If you hate humans, and they don't want anything to do with you, why focus on selling to them?" I ask genuinely interested, since it just doesn't make sense to me.

"Believe it or not, it all started with Mokou." She begins to elaborate to me her reasons, prompting me to sit tight for the explanation. "You see, ever since she started that yakitori stand of hers I was disgusted with it! I wanted to prove that there are better alternatives than eating grilled chicken to everyone, like lamprey for instance. They're delicious when cooked right!" Her expression dims slightly at the next thought crossing her mind as she continues. "However selling to humans was harder than I thought, and apparently lamprey didn't sound as appetizing as I had hoped it would be, so my stand never really sold anything."

"So you started this con act of yours to actually make humans eat your lamprey." I connect the dots to her story, earning a nod from the grill stand owner.

"Yes. I had no trouble with the idea since I don't like humans anyway, so it was a simple matter." She confirms my suspicions with a nod as she keeps with the explanation. "But then that stupid tengu publicized it to all of Gensokyo, pretty much scaring everyone away. To make matters worse Mokou never lets up with her bragging and giving me a hard time. She's just so frustrating, all I want is to just prove her wrong and rub it into her face!"

_I think I understand. She was forced to swindle just because she was a youkai. And all just to prove to that pyro wrong._

I can't help but make a snide remark at the thought of putting that girl in her place. "Well I think we can do it! We just need to keep this pace of work and we can dose that hothead easy!"

My revelation shook Mystia out of her bum state of mind, causing a huge grin to grow across her face. "You're going to keep helping me? Even after what I just told you?"

"Of course, you would kill me if I didn't, right?" I joke half seriously, getting a laugh out of my employer. "Besides, I never met someone who got on my nerves as much as her. Putting that Mokou girl in her place doesn't sound half bad to me.."

My comment is all that is needed to get a cheer from Mystia. "Yeah! We'll show her what it means to run a grill stand!"

With our now found motivation boost, we work hard throughout the rest of the morning, effectively affecting the rest of the hungry humans who stop by with our positive energy and atmosphere.

* * *

A couple days later from the dreaded meeting of Mokou finds me again at work playing my music. Business goes on for me and my boss, the midday sun shining brightly overhead and Mystia beginning to get things ready to close up, as per the usual working hours. I questioned the grill stand owner about closing up in the middle of the day like this, and she told me she goes to bed shortly after we close up, claiming to be nocturnal.

_I gotta wonder though, isn't being up even a portion of the day still contradictory to being nocturnal?_

Regardless of my pondering and the time schedule, I'm looking foreword to tomorrow since that will be my day off as decided between me and Mystia, based off the day we met almost a week ago. Looking back at this morning, I can't help but wish that something interesting would have happened on the day before my break, but instead it was a little boring. Little did I know my wish is to be granted anyways when something plummets from the sky above, sending vibrations from the impact. Upon my wary inspection from the possible meteorite, I find that it is not, in fact, a space rock but a familiar, little ginger-haired girl with horns. "Hey Dash! Nice to see you again!"

The little oni's call out to me is loud as usual, spreading a huge grin onto my face. "Suika! It's good to see you!" I exclaim happily, catching the eye of my boss as she is putting away her tools.

"Oh Suika, I haven't seen you here in a while! Where have you been?" Mystia asks happily, causing the shorter girl to regard her.

"I've been around, but I've felt it's been too long since I've had your grilled lamprey, so here I am!" She announces loudly like always, strolling over to the stand to converse with the night sparrow youkai.

Before I can comment about it though, another voice speaks up from above me. "It seems what I heard was true, you really are working for Mystia." Looking up, I spot the source of the second familiar voice, originating from a certain shrine maiden. "It's good to see you are doing well at the very least, though if you keep making decisions like this I wonder if it will last."

"Heh, nice to see you too Reimu. What brings you here?" I ask the miko as she lands, still keeping the smile on my face.

"Partly I wanted to check on you, but mostly I'm just tagging along with Suika. I am pretty hungry."

The red and white clad girl claims, sauntering over to the stand to sit next to her companion.

Noticing I remain put in the spot they found me in upon arrival, still not ceasing with my music, Suika attempts to beckon me to them. "Dash, come over and join us! My treat!"

"Sorry, but I _am_ on the job right now." I explain discouragingly, sadly looking over to them. "Perhaps when I get off work we can talk, but..."

"I don't see why you can't." Out of everyone it's my boss who says this, pulling out her utensils again. "We're pretty much closing anyways, and you put in a good days work. Have fun with you're friends."

_Ha, you say that like we would be going somewhere else instead of eating here._

"You see? Now come over here before I drag you!" The oni doesn't even take a second to coax me over, to which considering the circumstances I can't deny her.

"Alright, if you all insist" I chuckle lightly, taking a seat on the other side of the oni, on the far end from Reimu.

"That's the spirit! Three orders of lamprey Mystia!" The oni bellows, despite the bird youkai standing just behind the counter.

"Right right, coming right up!" The chef confirms with amusement, already starting on the eel-like fish.

"So Dash, what made you decide to work for Mystia here? I don't think it was her charming singing that did it." Asked Reimu as we wait for our food to finish, resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"Naw, but you could say it grabbed my attention." I chuckle at the thought of our meeting, making the bird of topic giggle nervously as well. "She was actually very straight foreword with me to be honest, and said she would like me to help attract customers from the village. Seeing as I needed a job anyway I agreed. So far we've been pretty successful."

"I see." The shrine maiden speaks in a subdued tone, but her face speaks of peculiarity. "But Mystia, don't you hate humans? Why did you go and hire Dash?"

"Well, I needed him to draw humans in with his music. Whether he was a human himself or not didn't really matter at the moment." She explains over the sizzling of the grill, cooking our food to perfection. "Dash is alright though. I never met a human who is so willing to befriend youkai before, which makes it easier to deal with him."

"Heh, he does seem to have that effect on people." Suika chuckles as she nudges me lightly with her elbow, which actually hurt a lot more than it looked.

_Geez, I have to remember she's a fricking oni. That must have bruised a rib at least!_

"So you aren't going to eat him then?" Reimu interrogates further, reminding us of a certain school teacher who was asking the same kind of things a while ago.

"Of course not! He would do me no good dead, and I would start to lose business!" My boss swiftly defends herself, though I wish she showed more concern than that.

"...Uh, thanks?" I tentatively say to the vendor, before turning back to the skeptic in red and white. "You see? Everything's fine Reimu, so just take it easy. I appreciate your concern about me though."

Just how the shrine maiden usually acts, she responds with an air of apathy. "I just wanted to nip any trouble in the bud before it got out of hand. I suppose there was nothing to worry about though."

_Can't anyone just show genuine concern for me and just me? It just sounds like these two are only worried about their own jobs!_

"But I have to wonder, why do you need a job anyway?" Reimu asks curiously. "What could you possibly need money for in the first place?"

"You're kidding right?" I ask incredulously, but the girl shows no sign that she is. "For food of course! Food isn't free you know, so I needed a way to get money. Plus it's good to save some for when it will be needed. I thought that would be apparent?"

My inquiry is met by a snicker by the oni besides me, making me wonder what's going on. "Not to her it wouldn't! She has never had enough money to buy anything!"

_She...she never get's any money? How is that possible!?_

My surprise obviously isn't masked, since Reimu picked up on it quick and swiftly becomes irritated with Suika. "He didn't need to know that Suika! My financial matters are of no concern to others!" Her yells are accompanied with gohei swings upon the oni's head, sending a shiver down my spine at the ferocity she is displaying. Once she is through with her victim, she speaks to me tiredly."Ugh... It's not like I starve or anything, I always find a way to get food. So don't worry."

_...You're kidding me right? Has she really been living like this? I feel bad about staying with her as long as I did!_

"Hey Reimu, you know if you ever need anything-..."

"Don't you even think it Dash." She cuts me off harshly. "No offense, I appreciate the concern. But unless you will be donating to the shrine I don't need your help. I've been living like this for years now and things are going just fine." Her tone speaks with finality, ending the conversation right there with a glare that says 'I dare you to say otherwise'.

_I'm not about to argue with her. Look how she beat up poor Suika! That isn't the signs of someone lacking nourishment! And I'm not risking my head getting caved in by her gohei of pain!_

Contradictory to my worry the drunken girl seems just fine, despite looking a little frazzled. "Geez Reimu, if you hit any harder than that it would have been close to the strength of an oni. You're scary!" I cringe involuntarily at the description Suika gave, doubling my resolve not to piss off the shrine maiden.

Luckily for me, Mystia provides a joyful interruption. "Meal's done, please enjoy!" She chirps out, handing us our grilled lamprey from over the counter. I take a bite out of the grilled delicacy, and despite looking slimy and slippery, lamprey still tastes like what it is; a fish.

_Personally I think lamprey just looks like an extra long leach with extra eyes rather than an eel, let alone a fish. Creepy little buggers..._

Ignoring my inner musings, I keep digging into my meal with much gusto. "I'm still surprised how well you cook these things Mystia-san. They're delicious!"

"That's Mystia for you, her cooking is always great! I kinda miss eating here sometimes!" Suika exclaims with her mouth full, chugging down her food with sake.

Mystia, as always, is ecstatic when her cooking is praised. "Quit it you two! You'll make me blush!" As we focused on our purchased meal at the grill stand, everything remained silent except for Suika's usual abruptness. Once we finished, we disposed of the grill sticks before Mystia regards the oni expectantly. "Well? Aren't you going to pay for the food? That is what you said, isn't it?"

"Eh? Oh just put it on my tab." The drunken oni dismisses the matter offhandedly, however my boss isn't going to have any of it.

"Uh uh, no way! Your tab is maxed out from the last time, and you aren't leaving until you pay up!" She angrily asserts, making the oni to sweat a little.

"Ah, oh yeah... That's why I stopped coming, I forgot." Suika bashfully admits, then turns to me spontaneously. "Well, since neither me or Reimu have any money, I guess Dash can cover for us."

_Say what now!?_

"Hey, what gives?! I thought you said it was your treat!" I exclaim clamorously, but I seem to be ignored since the residents of the Hakurei Shrine begin to depart anyways.

"Thanks for covering for us! Later Dash!" The drunkard calls out from afar, leaving me in an interesting predicament with the night sparrow, who I may add is looking at me with a hard gaze.

"...Well crud."

* * *

There you have it, the end of yet another chapter! Please Review if at all possible, and if you have any problems please let me know!

On a side note I did some research on lamprey, and I found out they technically aren't eels! Not even closely related, go figure! Well see ya next chapter!


	13. What It Means to be a Friend

Phew, finally I got this written out! I'm sorry it took so long, but I ended up having to keep rewriting this over and over! It was a lot of work! Not to mention there were other things that needed to be done, so...

Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!

Touhou belongs to ZUN. Dash belongs to me though!

* * *

Chapter 13 – What It Means to be a Friend

It's the late morning after Reimu and Suika ditched me alone with the bill at Mystia's Lamprey Stand, and I find myself sitting on a bench in the familiar village square that is also the home of the Dragon God Statue. After a heated discussion with my boss over the matter of paying up Suika's dues for the meal, Mystia decided to just pull the money from my earnings, basically forcing me to compensate whether I wanted to or not. Not willing to fight over the matter with a youkai, and considering it didn't really hurt my pay anyway, I reluctantly relented. Right now I am just sitting and relaxing peacefully while playing my music, enjoying the day off from my first week at work.

_This is kind of nice, just sitting here and letting the day roll by. If this is how my weeks are going to be like for now on I could get used to this._

"Oh! Hello Tadashi-kun!" Suddenly I hear a voice calling out to me from across the crowds passing by, revealing the blue clad school teacher Keine walking towards me with her usual cheerfulness. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be out working at this time."

"Hey Keine-san.." I call back to the approaching woman, stopping the flow of my music to chat properly. "Actually today's my day off from work, so I'm just hanging around and getting some practice in. What about you, don't you teach class at this time of the day?"

"Class is on lunch break right now." She explains sweetly, taking a seat next to me as we converse. "The children go back to their homes to have lunch with their families, then they are expected to return as soon as they are done. As for me I decided to just take a little walk."

"Heh, lucky them." I remark with wittiness at the leniency her students get, recalling my times in school. "Back when I was a student, my teachers never did that. We were expected to have our lunches with us to eat inside the building."

My remark causes the teacher to ponder on my words, a look of curiosity spreading over her face. "Is that right? I have never heard you talk about your education in the outside world before. What is it they teach you?"

"Lots of things, although how much use it all has is based on personal opinion." I mention sarcastically, earning a raised eyebrow. "I guess in short, they taught fundamental things like math, writing, science, history, and all kinds of other things, with the difficulty increasing for each year you are in school. However I doubt the history I was taught has much use here, considering it was about the outside world."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Keine interjects knowingly, making me regard her quizzically. "I can tell you as a fact history is more precious than you realize, no matter where it's from or who's it is. Even the outside world's history plays a part in Gensokyo's by one way or another. Just trust me on this, it's something I know very well."

_Wow, she sounds like she knows what she is talking about... Well duh, she is a teacher! I sure hope she knows what she is talking about, or I would worry about those kids!_

"However..." She continues seriously, regaining my attention. "It is true that you don't know Gensokyo's history very well. Perhaps I should put you in my class, teach you a thing or two?"

I feel a cold sweat leaving my head at her implication, and I allow a nervous laugh to escape my throat as I try to sway her thoughts on the matter. "Uh... No offense, but I've had my share of school already. Besides I have work to do for Mystia-san, I can't just cut my job short just for that."

My reasoning proves successful, considering the teacher yields. "Yes, I suppose that is true. Your work for Mystia does take importance." At the mention of my boss a crestfallen look falls upon the silver haired woman's face, though the sweet smile never leaves it. "You know, I have been meaning to apologize for my rash behavior the other day. It really isn't any of my business what you do with your time, or who you spend it with. I'm sorry."

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?" I ask confusedly, and in turn making Keine confused in the process. "You were just doing what you do right? Looking after the humans in the village and keeping them safe? I think it's a great thing that you do that, and I actually appreciate that you treat me with the same concern. It's not something I'm used to receiving from others."

My reply raises a thankful grin on her already sweet face, making me smile in return. "I'm glad to hear that Tadashi-kun, you're such an understanding person. But still..." She puts on a contemplative visage for a moment, before it seems inspiration struck upon her like a ray of light. "How about this, I'll lend you a history book for you to study. That way you can still learn about Gensokyo without being in my class."

"You don't have to do that Keine-san." I attempt to decline unenthusiastically, giving her an appreciative smile nonetheless. "You really don't owe me anything, don't go inconveniencing yourself for the likes of me."

"Nonsense!" She exclaims with a little too much spirit than needed. "It's the least I can do to make up for my blunder. And one way or another, you will have to learn about Gensokyo as long as you continue living here, so I insist."

_Ugh, she has a point... But I don't wanna study! I thought I got away from school work a long time ago!_

While internally I complain about the bore that is studying, my conversation partner already stands up to make her leave. "I'll have that ready for you sometime soon. For now I need to get back, lunch break ends soon and class will be starting up again. Until next time Tadashi-san."

"Okay then. " I wave to Keine kindly as she begins walking away. "I'll see you later Keine-san. Don't rush with that book on my account!" She gives me her usual smile in reply, before turning her back to me to make her way to her school, leaving me how I was before she arrived.

_Well, it seems my fate is sealed regarding studying. At least I don't have homework and am free to research at my own pace, so that's a plus. Right now though I think I need to get some lunch of my own, I'm getting hungry myself!_

With that thought simultaneously in my head and in my belly, I pack up Arashi and proceed on a glorious journey in search of substance. I pass by some food stalls, vendors and restaurants to see if there is anything there I would like to consume, now that I have money to pay for such things thanks to Mystia. There is a surprising variety to choose from fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately since I find myself hard pressed to make a decision on what to eat.

_Ugh, there was no sense heading back to the village just to grab a bite to eat at lunchtime, so I just eat at Mystia's. Now I'm wishing I had a chance to eat somewhere else... Curse my indecisiveness!_

While I am distracted with the many options available and my inability to choose anything, I am left unawares of an unidentified flying object rushing up behind me. That is, until I feel it plow into me in the back of the neck softly and remain clamped there. While I flail dumbly in a attempt to see what this leech is, I'm halted by a very amused voice calls from behind me. "Well, it seems someone is happy to see you Tadashi-san."

At the sound of the familiar voice, I instantly turned around to let my eyes fall onto someone I honestly didn't think I would be seeing so soon, but am still glad to see nonetheless. "Alice-san?"

"I see you recognize me, that's a good sign. You seem to be doing well." Standing before me with a paper sack in her arms is none other than the Seven Colored Puppeteer herself, viewing me with the same neutral smile as I've last seen her. "Shanghai, please let go of him. I know it has been a while but it is still impolite to pounce on people." At that command the object on my neck detaches, and from behind me floats the companion doll of Alice, childish as usual.

"Oh hey! So that's who that was." I regard to the cute mini person, earning a cheery wave. Grinning at the sight I refer to the stoic blonde in front of me. "It's great to see you Alice-san, how have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" The puppeteer mumbles bemusedly to herself, allowing the animated doll to sit on her shoulder. "I have been doing well, I've only been focusing on making my dolls and doing magic research as I normally do. What about you, how has the past days in the Human Village been treating you?"

"Great actually." I respond merrily, quickly reviewing my situation in my head. "I have a good home to sleep in and to call my own, and a working job which pays well and keeps me fed. So yeah, I think life has been kind to me." With that said I look to Alice with mock, accusing glare, startling her a bit. "Though I have been wondering when I would see you again. Everyone else has at least stopped by to see how I was doing, even Marisa! Where have you been?"

My remark seems to be mildly successful, considering she at least has the conscience to look guilty. "I know, I must apologize for that. I ended up letting a couple of weeks passing by without me realizing it. I even meant to stop by your place after I was done buying supplies, but I suppose that isn't needed anymore."

"So I see." I say observing the bag in her hands, before looking back to the doll maker smirking mischievously. "So what you're saying is that even your shopping takes priority over visiting me? I'm hurt Alice-san!"

"No! That's not...-" The girls voice dies in her mouth when she realizes I've been smiling the whole time, resulting in an unbelieving shake of her head at my anticts. "Honestly Tadashi-san, must you make such jokes? You are almost as bad as Marisa."

_Hey! I resent that!_

"Anyway, what are you doing wandering around? It looked like you were looking for something when I spotted you." She observes in good nature, unknowing of my protest.

"Yeah, I was... Lunch!" I joke heartily, actually earning a chuckle from the blonde. "There is just so much to choose from around here, and I normally have lunch at where I am working so I'm at a dilemma."

Alice takes up a contemplative visage upon hearing my problem, before she suggests something to me with an unnoticeable amount of hesitation in her voice. "Well...if you don't exactly mind I know of a place we can go to, so we can catch up with each other. I mean, if that is alright with you."

_Oh, she has somewhere she wants to go? I wonder what she has in mind, I suppose only one way to find out I guess._

"Of course it is! Please, lead the way." I respond to her invitation positively, allowing her to show the way to her place of choice. The walk doesn't take very long, maybe a measly five minute journey, before we reach a simple looking building that is seemingly wedged in between the buildings besides it, making it look small in comparison. I follow the puppeteer inside after viewing the outside, and once I get a good look at the interior I immediately formulate a hypothesis of the buildings identity. "Isn't this...a cafe? No, there isn't that coffee smell in the air...what is this place?"

"It's just a regular tea shop. I'm not surprised you would find something familiar about it, I did hear it was influenced by the outside world in some way." The doll maker explains, already making her way to a table seat near a window. "I hope it is alright with you Tadashi-san, I enjoy coming here on occasion so..."

"No no, it's fine." I claim politely, placing my case besides me while taking a seat in front of the blonde. "You know I like tea, and I'm sure they have something to eat here I would like." After settling myself in my seat I pick up a menu left for us, quickly scanning it for a proper meal.

_Hmm, looks like there isn't that much to choose from after all. Tea is great and all, but I also need some food. Ah, here's something!_

After finally deciding on something filling for myself, I call for a waitress so we can place our order. When that is all handled, Alice and I fall back into casual conversation. "So how did you come across this place Alice-san? You don't look like the sort to eat out."

"It was on a whim really. I just decided to try what this place has to offer one day after getting my supplies. Needless to say I like it here, so now I come here every now and then if I'm nearby. It's nice to just look out the window and relax sometimes, just enjoying some tea..." Just to fit with her statement she looks out the window in a calm tranquility, and I can't help but to smile at the scene. It didn't last however, and after a moment Alice looks back at me holding a look of mild curiosity. "So you mentioned you have a job earlier, what is it that you do? Does it have to do with your music?"

The sudden question about my job takes me by surprise, and based on past reactions I got from Keine and Reimu I'm a little hesitant about talking about it. After a second of consideration though, I decide it should be fine to tell Alice. "...Okay. I suppose I can talk about it. Do you know who Mystia Lorelei is?"

The shock in her face is amusing to say the least, the doll maker most likely not expecting me to mention the bird youkai to explain my job. "Mystia? Well yes I know of her, but what does she have to...-" As she questions me realization slowly creeps across her face over her surprise, as the connection between my job and Mystia clicks in her mind. "...I think you better start explaining Tadashi-san."

With that said, I begin a quick retelling of the events that happened on the day I was employed, starting with Marisa's visit. From there it went to the trip to Kourindou, being ditched by Marisa, leaving Rinnosuke's shop, and finally to events that involve Mystia. All the while Alice remains patiently silent as I relay the story, her expression never straying too far from her neutral looks as hints of shock, irritation, and even concern roll by. Once it becomes clear I have come to the end of my explanation, the magician finally begins to give her view on my experience with notable strain. "Well, that certainly explains a few things. Marisa told me about your trip to Kourindou, though she failed to mention she just left you there by yourself. I'll have to berate her about that later."

_Heh, serves the witch right for leaving me like that. That was completely irresponsible of her. But then again..._

"As much as I would like that, you don't have to bother." I dissuade her lightly, getting a perplexed look from the puppeteer. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have met Mystia-san like I did, and probably would never have gotten this job. So in an indirect way she helped me, even though she was being thoughtless."

Alice seems to accept my reasoning to excuse the monochrome witch, just as the waitress from earlier returns with our tea and food. Once our orders have been given to us we take a momentary pause in our conversation to indulge ourselves in the brewed wonder that is tea, my dry throat being thankful for the beverage after my explaination. Now satisfied, my lunch companion strikes up a conversation again. "So you've been working for the bird youkai then? What is it you do for her?"

"I would figure that was obvious." I remark in a know-it-all tone, nudging my guitar right besides me. "Basically all I do is attract customers with my music, using whatever popularity I have acquired with the villagers to convince them to buy some of Mystia-san's lamprey. So far it's been pretty successful."

"I'm not surprised, I would think using your ability to make Aura Songs would almost be like cheating." She humors lightly, glancing at my case and then back at me. "So how do you like working for her?"

"What can I say, I find it enjoyable." I shrug with indifference. "I get paid doing what I enjoy, and I meet some interesting people as I do so. Not to mention Mystia-san is pretty fair with me, so it's all dandy."

"Well that's good I suppose." She comments calmly, before shifting her tone to slight worry. "Though I am concerned, are you sure that bird youkai won't kill you? She is known to eat humans after all."

_Geez, how many times am I going to have to hear that? Is it so hard to just let me work for a youkai if I wanted to? What am I saying, of course it is!_

"Don't sweat it Alice-san. I'm pretty sure Mystia and I are on good terms with each other, so she wouldn't want to hurt me." I try to convince the doll maker. "And even if I'm mistaken about our relationship, she still needs me to help bring in customers. If she were to kill me that would only drive away humans out of fear, ruining her business. So I'll be just fine."

My explanation seems to subdue the puppeteer, letting her fall back into neutral apathy. "I suppose that makes sense. You apparently thought it out clearly, more so than I thought you would anyways."

"What can I say? There isn't much else to do but think when I'm on the job." I inform her half seriously, causing us both to chuckle a little before I regard her jokingly. "But you know, I find it funny that you would worry about me like that."

"Hmm? Why would you find it funny?" The doll maker asks me questionably, her confused looks spreading across her features.

"Well it's not like you have known me for that long or anything. Sure it's not like I'm a stranger, but still!" I continue to jest in good humor, though Alice looks a little uneasy with what I say.

"What are you implying Tadashi-san?" She inquires hesitantly, her voice growing smaller for some reason.

"Nothing really, just that if I suddenly did get eaten by a youkai or something it probably wouldn't matter to you. I would just be another outsider who met his fate in Gensokyo." I describe in a hypothetical tone, still with playfulness in my voice. "Of course I don't plan on letting that happen anytime soon, but you get what I mean."

Despite my initial expectations of how Alice would react to my jests, her response to my statement is that of sadness instead. "Why would you even say something like that? Of course I would mind if something happened to you, we're friends! What, you think I don't care what happens to my friends?"

"What? No wait, that isn't what I meant!" I swiftly try to say something to explain what I was thinking, startled by the magician's sudden show of emotion at my joke seemingly gone bad. "I just didn't think you knew me well enough that it would matter. We did only just meet over two weeks ago, so..."

My attempt to defuse her doesn't exactly work, since she still looks upset. Even little Shanghai on her shoulder is pouting a little. "So...what? You don't actually think we are friends, is that what you are saying? "

_Good grief, where did that come from!? Honestly, why is she so upset at me for? Just when I thought I was figuring her out..._

I hold my next reply for a moment to make sure what I say next makes my intentions clear, before I address the saddened puppeteer. "No, I honestly think of you as a friend Alice-san. A good friend even, despite the fact I haven't known you for that long. I think you are a great person and I enjoy talking with you, and truthfully I trust you more than anyone else I've met in Gensokyo so far." I pause momentarily to look at the girl's face, trying to gauge her reaction. "So please don't be upset, I wouldn't want to lose a friend like you."

Silence meets me for a moment as Alice thinks over what I say, then she suddenly speaks up in a calmer tone."Do you really mean that?" She asks me evenly, to which I quickly nod my head. Once she confirms to herself I am serious, she gives me a happy look, much to my relief. "I'm glad to here it. I'm sorry Tadashi-san, I should apologize for saying something like that, it was out of character for me."

"...Hey, I don't mind." I continue to try cheer up the girl I befriended, still a little offset from her reaction. "But I would like to understand what happened. I was just joking around earlier, I wasn't really being serious."

The puppeteer smiles kindly at me with those green eyes of hers, making me wonder what she is going to say. "Yes, I realize that now. I guess I was just worried you really didn't think of me as a friend." She admits sadly to me, but keeping a smile on her face. "In case you haven't noticed I don't have that many friends in the first place, the only ones I can think of are Marisa and Reimu. Everyone else I know just thinks I'm cold, weird, and someone hard to get along with. My fixation with dolls doesn't help that any. But you..." She continues on as she gestures Shanghai to fly off to my shoulder, to which I smile sweetly to her and pat her on the head. "...You're different from them. You talk with me like you would anyone else, and you don't mind my dolls at all, even when I talk to Shanghai. Even Marisa and Reimu admit they find it silly, considering I control her and all..."

"I don't know why it would be silly." I comment honestly, looking back at Alice after giving her doll some attention. "All I see when I see you interacting with this little one is someone who truly wants her doll to become alive. It just shows how motivated you are towards your dream. In short you are just being yourself, and that is good enough for me in any case."

The doll maker smiles brightly at my proclamation, showing more feeling in the conversation than I have seen her so far. "You are just so honest Tadashi-san, I have to wonder if you aren't a saint or something..." I laugh loudly at her implication, finding the thought hilarious as she continues to talk. "Anyway what I'm saying is...despite just having met you, you've become someone I can enjoy being with, and I do care if something happens to you."

_Good to know, that throws the speculation she really was a cold person out the window. Can't tell her that though, she might get mad at me just for thinking it!_

Unfortunately for me Alice switched her smile to a smirk, giving me the feeling she is going to say something unkind. "Although I must admit, that little line you said earlier was a little cheesy. Did you read that from a fortune or something?"

"Hey, I thought hard about that! I mean seriously you were all sad and everything, I couldn't just leave you like that!" My protest is immediate and swift, gaining a giggle of all things from her.

"Relax, can't you take a joke?" Her straight faced response leaves me dumbfounded for a moment, leaving Shanghai to pat my head sympathetically. "All kidding aside, I am glad to be friends with you Tadashi-san. You're an interesting person."

"I'm glad too." I agree with her with a grin, turning back to my shoulder to poke at the doll humorously. "If we didn't become friends, I wouldn't be able to see this little bugger very much. What a bummer that would be, huh?" At my teasing of the mini person, the doll grapples my finger furiously. The result is a hilarious situation of me trying to pull my finger away from her tiny arms and Alice grinning brightly at the scene.

* * *

The rest of the day goes on in better spirits after the discussion Alice and I shared, the both of us continuing to chat with each other animatedly as I tell my friend about the other things I did during her absence these past two weeks. At the same time I continue to play with the little doll who insists on trying to irritate me while I talk. And although her smile isn't as bright as is was earlier, the puppeteer doesn't revert back to a neutral expression again. By the time early evening passes by, the two of us already left the shop behind as we head through the village, the both of us noticing how late it is getting.

"I'm going to have to head back home, I have work early in the morning." I sigh glumly, and my companion agrees with an equally disappointed smile

"I suppose I need to head home as well." Alice turns to me at the statement, calling back Shanghai from my shoulder to her. "It was good seeing you again Tadashi-san. If it is alright with you I'll see about coming over to see you again, hopefully sooner this time."

"I would like that." I concur with a big grin on my face, her claim to visit more often sounding very appealing. "Keep in mind I usually work until the afternoon, so if you do come by then do so around that time."

"I'll keep that in mind." She chuckles lightly at my unhidden cheerfulness, before rising into the air a bit, with her doll my her side and her sack of supplies in her arms. "Well I suppose I should go. Take care Tadashi-san, and please don't do anything rash."

"I'll try, but no promises!" I joke back to her, waving as she begins to take off. "See ya later Alice-san! Take care!" With goodbyes said the doll and doll maker fly off, leaving me in the middle of the road as lanterns begin to light the evening dark. With sunny thoughts in my head I move on towards my home, with one goal in mind as the day creeps towards it's end. "Now that is all done with, what shall I have for dinner?"

* * *

Heh, you didn't think I would forget about Alice now did ya? Cause she isn't going away! She will be showing up more as the story progresses, just you see!

Well, how'd you guys like it? I'll admit, I'm anxious to see what you all think of this chapter. Was Alice acting weird to you? You think things are going to fast? I'd like to here it! So Review please! While you are doing that I'll start working on the next one, just hang tight!


End file.
